Apricity (Paul Lahote)
by Rock0bye
Summary: Raven Morgan has always been known as the school's Queen of Strangeness. People stayed away from her, and she stayed a way from them. Her only known friend being her sister. She disappeared halfway through the school year only to resurface months later. Raven always knew her life wasn't going to be normal, but she did not expect for it to get even more abnormal by just a glance.
1. First Glance

I've lived in a camp for almost my entire life, only visiting my family on holidays to keep them safe. But that doesn't mean I'm not close to them. My mother is Gwen Morgan-Anderson, my sister is Tessa Anderson, and my step-father is Kyle Anderson.

My biological dad on the other hand... well let's just say it's complicated.

Before my life got as terrifying as it is now, I lived near Forks, Washington, in La Push. I was very close to my cousin, Quil Ateara, and his group of friends. But once I left for camp, I never really ever talked to any of them again.

In my entire life, I've almost died six different times, broken twelve different bones in my body, and have been scarred mentally and physically. I don't like people grabbing onto me and I don't like being stared at. You'll understand why when my tragic back story slowly develops.

I've only gone to school for two years and a half. I went to pre-school, kindergarten, and then I went to high school partially last year. When I was five, I was sent to Camp Half-Blood, a place for kids like me. They taught me everything I know. Especially the Athena kids and Chiron, the camp director.

I don't really have friends. My best friends would have to be Tessa, and a boy from my camp named Leo Valdez, and another boy named Percy Jackson. If you haven't figured out what I am yet, I'll give you a big hint: I am a half-blood.

I am the daughter of Hades, the god of the Underworld. I can raise the dead, shadow travel, and I can summon a hellhound named Louis. Louis was a gift from my father on my twelfth birthday. I know what your thinking, who would give a twelve year old a hellhound for their birthday? My father would. I think it was his own special way of telling me that I'm a demi-god and I can never have a normal life, oh, and happy birthday.

Louis came was handy though. Saved me more times then I can count. He's also a sweetheart. All bark and no bite. Unless you hurt me, then he's a savage.

My personality isn't the brightest or bubbliest in my family. I have been told I'm too sarcastic and quiet for my own good. Leo and myself are total opposites, but that's why we work so good. No, I do not like him like that, he's more like the annoying and overprotective brother I never got.

I go to Camp Half-Blood during the summer. Camp Half-Blood is a camp for people like me to train and stay safe from the monsters who try to kill us. We're safe there. Last year, their was a Prophecy of the Seven, where Percy, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Piper McClean, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, and Leo were the seven. They had to go on the huge quest to save the world from Gaea, Mother Earth.

Blah, blah, blah, my half brother, Nico Di Angelo, and I ended up almost dying while going in this trance like sleep. Then we had to help save Percy and Annabeth from Tarturus after they fell in. It's very hard to explain, so I'll skip on that.

That was last year, and now I'm seventeen years old and still very much traumatized. During that time my family thought I had died, seeing as I cannot contact them while one a quest or any time because it's like a GPS signal for monsters, pointing them out towards me. I've never seen Tessa cry so much when I returned.

Now that everything is back to normal, my parents are making me attend school again at La Push. I'm a senior at La Push and I didn't have to retake junior year because of my tests results in all my classes. Even though I'm smart, I do not like high school. Too much drama and rumors. There have no doubt been some about why I wasn't here at all last year.

This explains why my fifteen year old sister is literally dragging me out of my bed right now.

"Tessa! Let me go!" I hissed at her. "Don't make me call Louis!"

My sister rolled her jade green eyes. "Yeah right. Louis is like a dog with frizzy hair."

"Louis is a beast that's too fluffy. He still has very sharp teeth, you know."

Tessa laughed her perfect, bell-like laugh. Her personality is very bubbly and sweet, making her irresistible to boys. Not to mention that she is very beautiful, making her double the trouble. She has long black hair and tan skin that is to die for. We don't look much alike except of coal black hair and the same curves we got from our mother.

"Just get ready, Rae. You're my ride to school." Tessa demanded as she yanked me off my bed.

I landed on the cold wooden floor with a thud. "Ow. Thanks Tess."

"Your welcome. Now get ready. You slept in too late so you can't have breakfast and mom and dad already left." Tess then walked out of my room, taking my happiness with her.

After wallowing in my self-pity for a few minutes, I got up to change. I put on my orange CHB shirt and ripped black skinny jeans. Then I put my grey hoodie and Vans. Before you start to assume that because I'm a child of Hades, my favorite color is not black. It's actually maroon. Although I do believe that Nico's favorite color is black.

I decided to leave my hair down today and I put on my black glasses. I know, I have dyslexia, ADHD, and I have horrible eyesight. Thanks DNA!

I always kept on my skull ring that Leo gave me after we won the war last year. It is a metallic black ring with a red jewel in the middle. There was a skull on the left and right side of the ring, giving it the Hades look. Once I press the red jewel in the middle, my sword, named Isolde, would appear in my hand. Isolde means "ice ruler" and it's called that because when I kill a monster with the sword, it's takes a longer time for the monster to regenerate in Tarturus. Kind of live it's frozen in time, like how ice is frozen.

Once I finished getting ready, I grabbed my dark grey backpack from my floor and my keys to my car. I shut the door to my room and walked to the front door.

"Tessa, let's go!" I yelled as I opened the front door.

Tessa jogged down the stairs, almost tripping on the last step. She eyed me for a second, before raising her eyebrow. "You're not wearing all black? What happened when you went missing?"

The two months I was missing was a touchy subject for us all, but I could tell when Tessa was joking and this was one of the times.

I rolled my blue eyes. "Let's just go."

She laughed as I walked out of the house to start my car while she locked the front door. It was a nice, cold August day and the wind was blowing slightly. I loved weather like this.

My sister shivered when she got in the car. "I hate La Push weather."

I almost laughed once I heard this but instead I began the drive to school.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

I pulled into the all-to-familiar parking lot and prepared myself for the stares. My sister told me that many people thought I committed suicide, that I ran away, or that I got pregnant and dropped out to take care of the baby. I scoffed when she told me that.

A warm hand sat on my shoulder and I jumped, getting ready to attack when I remembered that it was my sister.

"Sorry," I grumbled. "I still don't like people touching me."

She pulled her hand away, looking hurt but than she nodded. "It's okay. I understand. Are you ready to go inside now?"

I nodded and opened the door and grabbed my backpack from my backseat. I locked the car and Tess and I made our way across the parking lot. Thankfully, mostly everyone was already inside due to the forecast of rain, so I still had a few moments of peace before I got overehelmed by the whispers.

We walked in the school and no one turned to look at us. Everything was exactly how I remembered it. The jocks and cheerleaders stood at one end of the hallway, gossiping and flirting with each other. The nerds and geeks were talking about Star Trek and Star Wars by the trash cans. The emos and goths weren't doing anything besides standing by the entrances. And finally, a group of boys were standing by the lockers. They were all the definition of tall, dark, and handsome.

The all had dark black hair, russet skin, and bulging muscles. I sensed something different about them, something abnormal. They clearly weren't anything Greek or Roman descent. And they definitely weren't monsters. Their wouldn't be so many in one place just to kill on demigod. I nudged Tessa in the arm. "Who are they? I don't recognize any of them from last year."

Tessa looked to see who I was talking about before whispering, "That's Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Embry Call, Jacob Black, and Quil. They all missed a bunch of school last year and when they returned, they were all muscular, had the same tatoo, and they began to follow around Sam Uley like he was a god. Some people think they started a cult. Just... be careful around them. I know what you can do but they are can be angered very easily. Especially Paul. Did you really not recognize Quil?"

Shaking my head, I continued to stare at them. The fact that I knew they weren't human but couldn't tell what they were was bothering me.

A girl walked in the school and I saw the one named Jared perk up when he saw her. The girl was very pretty. She had dark black hair and nice tan skin. She gave him a smile and they hugged. He gave her a kiss on the crown of her head and pulled her closer to him.

The scene made me uncomfortable and warm inside at the same time. I looked away from the two and instantly caught the gaze of the hothead, Paul. He stared at me intensely and I was beginning to grow uncomfortable.

I looked away from him even though I wanted to continue to stare at him. From far away I could tell how handsome he was and I wanted to continue to admire him.

I shook my head and began to walk away with Tess when I heard loud, boisterous laughter. Everyone in the hall turned to see Jared Cameron and Embry Call laughing while staring at Paul, who was still staring at me. Quil looked angry as her glared at Paul, before shifting his gaze back in our direction.

They continued to laugh until the girl whacked them both upside the head. They rubbed their heads but still had a smile on their faces.

"Ready to go to first period?" Tessa asked, breaking me out of Paul's gaze.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Sure."

Tessa and I then went our separate ways.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

My classes were uneventful and I wasn't very excited for lunch. I knew I had lunch with Tessa, so I wouldn't be alone, but I knew she had other friends she wanted to hang out with. But she insisted to sit with me so I gave in.

While she went to get food, I sat at the back table that was always empty, not that hungry. Everytime I began to think about something, I always began to think about Paul. Which is strange because I've never talked to him and because I don't particularly like hotheads. People who get angry easily don't really date people who are sarcastic and who have many things wrong with them.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the girl I saw earlier walk up to the table I was sitting at and sat her down.

She gave me a warm smile. "Hi, I'm Kim Connweller."

She stuck out her hand to shake but I didn't take it.

"I don't like touching." I said blandly, tapping my fingers on the table while staring at her hand carefully.

"Oh," Kim pulled her hand away, looking a bit hurt but still hopeful. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's fine."

"You're Raven Morgan, right?" Kim asked.

"Nah, I'm just her evil twin named Penelope Quacksworth the third." I said sarcastically.

Instead of rolling her eyes like I thought she would, she laughed. "You're funny."

I squinted my eyes at her. "Not to sound rude, but why are you sitting here?"

Kim blushed. "Oh yeah, well I'm in your English class so I thought that we could pair up for the writing assignment Mr. Brown assigned us?"

I thought it over. Mr. Brown did say we had to have a partner by tomorrow but I usually just wait to see who the other unfortunate soul who didn't have a partner was and pair up with them. But Kim seems nice enough, and it's better than having to get stuck with the dumbest kid in the class.

"Sure." I agreed, watching as Kim's lips began to break out in a bright smile.

"Yay! We can do it at my house if you'd like?" Kim asked.

"I'd be more comfortable at my house. You can come over tomorrow after school so we can talk about the essay topic then. Sound good?" I asked. "Afterwards we can go frolicking in the meadow behind my house."

Kim laughed again. "Sounds good. I'll see you in class tomorrow. Bye!"

I gave her a mock salute as she walked away and Tessa walked over to me with a big smile on her face.

"Did someone just make a new friend? Because I think someone just did!" Tessa teased as she sat down next to me with her tray of salad and a fruit cup.

"I do believe that one of these days, when I'm long gone, that you will regret teasing me about my ability to make friends."

 ***Paul Lahote's POV***

It was lunch time and the me and the rest of the pack sat at our normal table. Kim and Jared were cuddled up together, feeding each other french fries while Quil and Embry were still laughing about what happened this morning.

I imprinted on the Raven Morgan, the most gothic and strange chick in the high school. She went missing during the middle of the school year last year and everyone began to spread rumors about what happened to her. Some being suicide while others said she dropped out because she got pregnant. Those were quickly ruled out because no one could believe that anyone would want to have sex with Raven Morgan.

I felt bad for her sister, Tessa Anderson, while this was happening. Who wouldn't? Her family got sent a bunch of flowers and fruit baskets during the first few months from everyone in La Push, sending the family their regards.

I was surprised when I heard that Raven came back to La Push during the summer. None of us saw her except for Embry, who said she was and I quote, "As hot as hell but as creepy as a leech." He wasn't lying when she said she was hot.

She had beautiful baby blue eyes that were hidden behind her glasses and a nice complexion. Her luscious onyx black hair went past her shoulders by a few inches and she was always wearing black. The color suited her but I wondered what she would look like wearing something lighter, like grey or blue.

I've never talked to her personally but I do know that she's sarcastic and has gotten ISS a lot for things she's claimed to never do. She's a troublemaker, or maybe trouble likes to follow her around like a lost puppy.

Embry's annoying laughter broke me out of my thoughts. "I can't believe you imprinted on Raven Morgan! The queen of strangeness herself!"

"Neither can I." Quil seethed, glaring at me. Raven is Quil's cousin, so I can see how he could get protective of her. But he hasn't talked to Raven in years.

Kim snorted. "Says the wolf boy."

Jared smirked. "Yeah, come on, Embry. Cut Paul some slack. Raven Morgan is going to be a handful."

I sneered at him. "Shut up, Jared."

He held up his hands as if to say, 'I surrender.'

Jacob bit into his pizza. "You have to admit, Paul. Your imprint is a peculiar one. Didn't she going missing for a couple months last year?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Everyone thought she either ran away or died."

"She's very quiet, too. Her only friend is her sister, Tessa, right?" Jacob huffed. "I'm not surprised though. She's scary. Like she has this dark aura following all around her now that I think about it."

I couldn't help but agree with him. I never noticed until this morning that she did have a strange cloud of darkness that seemed to follow her everywhere.

"I don't think it'll be that hard to become friends with her." Kim stated confidently as she stared at Jacob with challenging eyes.

"Oh, really?" Jacob stared back at her, the same amount of confidence swirling in his brown orbs. "You wanna bet?"

Kim nodded. "If I can get invited to her house by talking to her once, than you have to... I don't know... let me give you a new look that you have to wear to school tomorrow?"

"Deal." He said without hesitation. "But if I win you let me give you and Jared a new look that you both have to wear tomorrow to school."

"I don't feel comfortable with-" Jared began but was quickly cut off by his imprint.

"Deal." They both shook hands and Kim gave him mischievous smirk.

"Did you really just make a bet that involved my imprint?" I asked, glaring at the two infront of me.

"And my cousin?" Quil asked.

The intoxicating scent of burning embers and autumn leaves drifting through the air, calming me down slightly. Raven and her sister then walked into the cafeteria, while Tess walked towards the lunchline, Raven made a bee line to the table in the corner of the cafeteria. It was the darkest corner in the cafeteria, but I knew she didn't mind. She sat there everyday last year before she went missing.

Kim gave is an evil smile and abruptly got up. She pulled away from Jared, who instantly looked like a lost puppy, and then Kim began to walk towards the back table.

The entire table including myself stopped talking to watch Kim approach Raven. Raven seemed a bit shocked that Kim was talking to her and didn't even shake her hand when Kim offered it.

Kim didn't look fazed one bit and began talking to her. Then Raven said something and Kim laughed. I raised my eyebrows, wondering what Raven said that made her laugh.

Kim then proceeded to talk to Raven, who actually talked back to her. Kim asked her something that Raven seemed hesitant to answer, but she did. And when she did, Kim let out a loud 'Yay!' that we could hear from here.

"You totally lost that bet, man." Jared said, looking smug and happy for his girlfriend.

After a few more seconds of talking, Kim waved goodbye, which earned a salute from Raven, and then Kim practically skipped over here.

"I'm going to her house tomorrow after school." She annouced to the entire table. I wasn't really shocked, Kim was a smart and persuasive girl when she wanted to be.

She turned to Jacob. "I hope you don't mind me plucking your eyebrows, Jacob. I will see you after school."

I couldn't help but laugh at the horrified look on Jacob's face and soon, everyone but him joined in.

 _XXXXXXXX_

Holã amigos,

Welcome to my new story!!!!!

This takes place just after New Moon and after BoO. Please review and comment! Paul, Jacob, and Jared are eighteen. Seth is fifteen. Quil and Embry are sixteen. And everyone else is their normal age!

Xoxo,

Rock0bye

P.S. if you haven't read my story, "I'm Not Normal" go check it out! It's a Jasper Hale love story and hopefully it's finished if I'm publishing this story!!!!! (I DID FINISH IT! Thanks for the self-confidence past me)


	2. Families and a Chimera

*Raven Morgan's POV*

I was walking through the woods, something I usually did to get away from civilization. Dead leaves covered the wet ground, hinting that is was slowly becoming winter.

I tapped my skull ring nervously and my blue eyes darted around my surroundings cautiously. I felt as if I was being followed, but not by anything good.

I could also smell something in the air. It was utterly sweet, like it was trying to invite me in.

I heard a twig snap and Isolde was out in an instant. I felt my extra dagger that I had hidden in my boot stab my ankle slightly. I felt the air move slightly to my left and I swung my sword. The tip of Isolde almost poked a figure infront of me. The person was extremely pale and had blood red eyes.

"Hmmm," He purred. "You don't smell anything like a human."

I woke up sweating and shaking. I sat up in my bed and took in a shaky breath. I've never come across someone with blood red eyes. Golden eyes, yes. And I did not like that experience.

I shook away the thoughts and decided to take a shower. My muscles relaxed when the warm water hit my body, and I felt a bit better. I scrubbed my hair with my lemon scented shampoo and conditioner and finished my shower quickly.

I dried my hair with my towel and decided to go ahead and get ready for the day, even though it wasn't even six-thirty yet.

I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and another one of my CHB shirts. I put on my favorite black leather jacket because it was supposed to rain today. By the time I was done, it was almost seven and time to go.

"Tess! You ready to go?" I yelled at her as I got to the front door.

"I'm coming!" Tess walked into the room with her hair up in a bun and her makeup done flawlessly.

"No wonder you and Drew get along so well." I murmured mostly to myself but she must've heard because she giggled. Everyone hates Drew Tanaka at camp.

"Let's go!" Tessa said as she pulled me out of house and to the car.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

The day quickly came and went, going by dreadfully slow for myself seeing as I was stuck in the library during lunch and my free period studying for a test coming up even though it's only the second day.

I talked to Kim during English and she said she would meet me and my sister by my car.

"Get in the back, Tess. I think it would be rude to make Kim sit in the back." I demanded her as I saw Kim walk over here with Jared, Embry, Quil, and Paul. I felt my heart drop at the sight of Paul. Why was I reacting like this? It's just a boy I've never actually talked to!

Once they got over here, I almost snorted when I saw Jacob. His hair was dyed bright red, his eyebrows freshly plucked, and he was wearing hot pink pants and a green and red t-shirt.

I left my face emotionless as I asked, "What's up with Strawberry Shortcake?"

The reaction happened instantly. Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, and even Kim burst into fits of laughter. Paul's was the loudest out of them all, sounding carefree and happy. Jacob glared at me hatefully but it didn't faze me the slightest.

I watched the four boys carefully, tapping my fingers against my skin anxiously. These four boys made me nervous, and I could practically feel the power radiating off of them. They weren't normal, but they also didn't seem dangerous. They haven't tried to kill me yet, so I suppose that's a good thing.

Kim have me a happy smile. "He lost a bet."

I nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Raven, this is my boyfriend, Jared, and his friends, Paul, Quil, Jacob, and Embry." Kim introduced.

Jared stuck his hand out, most likely to shake my hand, and I flinched, backing away. With Kim it wasn't so bad because she didn't give me any sign that she wasn't mortal. But these guys were a whole other story.

They all stared at me in shock, but I got a peek at Paul who was glaring at Jared as if he was angry at him for scaring me.

My heart race increased as my sister came to the rescue. Pieces of her hair that fell from her bun framed her face perfectly.

"Sorry about Rae, she doesn't like touching people. I'm Tessa, her younger sister!" Unlike me, Tess shook all their hands. Her bubbly attitude seemed to help the tension be released from the whole group.

"Nice to meet the both of you." Jared said, giving us a smile while he rested his arm around Kim's waist.

"Nice to meet you too." Tessa said, while I nodded slightly in agreement. I didn't want to come off as a total jerk.

"Are you ready to go, Kim?" I asked. Everyone seemed shocked that I said something after that little incident when really I just wanted to get out of here before something bad could happen like usual.

"Sure!" Kim said cheerfully before giving her boyfriend a kiss. We all waved to the boys before we got into the car and left.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Your room... it's very dark." Kim said as she glanced around my room. The walls were painted a dark maroon and the door frame and window frame were a grey color.

"Thanks. You can make yourself comfortable." I said as I sat my bag by my desk, seating myself in a chair.

Kim sat on my bed and began to pull out our homework. "Let's get started then, shall we?"

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

The next hour consisted of me crying on the inside and almost running out of my room so I could shadow travel to the other side of the country.

"Ugh! I can't read any of this!" I groaned. I was frustrated because my dyslexia was getting the best if me.

Kim raised her eyebrow at me questioning me on what I meant.

"I have dyslexia and ADHD. Dyslexia makes it hard for me to read because everything looks like a jumbled up mess. ADHD makes it hard for me to sit still." I explained sharply.

"That sucks."

I scoffed. "You're telling me."

Kim giggled yet again. "Why don't we take a break and try to get to know each other."

I was shocked that Kim was so persistent in wanting to get to know me. She hadn't before, so why was she starting now?

I waved for her to continue, letting her ask the first question.

"Hmmm." Kim tapped her forefinger against her chin, thinking of something to ask me. She snapped her fingers like a silent celebration of figuring out something to ask. "Favorite book genre?"

'That actually was not a bad question,' I thought to myself dryly. "I would have to go for fantasy. Especially anything that involves Greek mythology. I also like poetry."

"Really? Poetry? You didn't strike me as the type of girl who would read Shakespeare or Edgar Allan Poe." Kim said.

"Shakespeare was a playwrighter." I stated.

"Oh, right. Oh, well. Your turn."

"How long have you and Jared been dating?"

Kim blushed profusely. "Almost a year now actually. He's the best boyfriend ever. Funny, kind, protective, caring, handsome..."

While Kim was practically swooning, I scrunched my face partly in disgust and partly in curiosity. I've always wondered what it would be like to have a boyfriend, but due to my life as a demi-god, I didn't really have much time to ever really find that special someone. And if I did, that person would be in danger all the time around me.

"-aven? Raven? Are you okay?" Kim snapped her fingers infront of me, shaking me out of my trance. "You kinda spaced out there for a sec."

I nodded my head. "Yeah. No, I'm fine. It's your turn to ask a question."

Kim looked at me skeptically before smiling brightly. "Favorite animal?"

"Easy, dogs. Preferably German Shepherds. Favorite color?" I asked, tapping my pencil on my leg.

"I'd have to go with light blue. What about you?"

"Maroon. Family members?" I said, not really knowing what to ask.

"My mother's name is Stacy, she's a cook in Forks. My dad's name is Patrick, he works at a bait shop in Forks also. I'm an only child so I don't have any siblings, but I do have a tabby cat named Ralph. What about you?" She asked, moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, my mother's name is Gwen Morgan. She became Gwen Morgan-Anderson once she remarried a man named Kyle Anderson a year after she gave birth to me. A year later, my mother gave birth to Tessa, resulting in us being half-sisters." I explained. "My biological father isn't really in the picture anymore. His business is pretty busy all the time."

"Oh," Kim looked at me with a bit of pity. "I'm sorry, Raven."

"Don't worry about it, Kim. I haven't seen him since, well, last year actually. But that doesn't matter." I explained shortly, wanting that topic to be out of the way.

Kim opened her mouth, making the perfect _O_ , but stopped when we both heard a loud thump coming from the living room.

I felt someone's, or something's, life force coming from the living room and Tess is in her room. "You need to leave."

She gaped at me. "What?"

"You need to leave. Like now." I grabbed her bag and shoved her belongings in it. "Sorry to cut this short. Maybe we can do this again sometime." I wanted to add 'Sometime when I know for sure that a monster is not is my house.'

Thank Hades that my room was on the bottom floor. I let Kim climb out of my window and she now stood in the shrubs.

"Here's your stuff. You know how to drive a car, right?" I asked her, getting ready to hand over my keys so she could drive herself home.

She nodded her head, looking confused. "Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

I shoved my keys in her hand. "Here. Take my keys to my car. You can use my car to get yourself home. Just, bring it back in one piece tomorrow at school."

"I can't take your car home! I'm practically a stranger!" Kim declared.

I rolled my eyes impatiently. "You name is Kimberly Connweller, but you prefer to go by Kim. Your favorite color is blue and you've been dating Jared Cameron for almost a year. Your birthday was last month and you are eighteen years old. Your mother, Stacy, is a cook. Your father, Patrick, works in a bair shop. And you have a Tabby cat named Ralph."

Kim blinked. "Okay then."

"Just go and get home. I'll see you tomorrow!" I whispered yelled at her. Kim nodded and walked to my car, slowly getting in and starting the car.

I waited until I could no longer see the tail lights before walking out of my room.

'I can't leave Tessa to protect herself,' I thought to myself. An idea came to mind as I heard another crash, this time getting closer to my room.

I sucked in a breath, trying to calm my racing heart. "Louis, join me."

A huge gust of cold wind blew my hair everywhere and suddenly I was on the ground, being licked to death by a fluffy demon.

"Louis!" I scolded the hellhound. "Get off of me!"

Louis backed away from me and tilted his head slightly. I heard a voice in my head say, _What took you so long to summon me? It feels like I haven't seen you in forever, Queenie!_

I rolled my eyes. "You're being dramatic. I need your help. And don't call me that."

Louis stared at me, waiting for me to continue. "Watch Tessa for me. I think a monster is in the house and I need you to protect her. Don't make a sound though, stay outside her room. I don't want her to get worried."

Louis nodded and gave me another lick on the cheek before poofing off. I wiped the slobber off me before backing into the shadows.

It was cold for a few moments before I found myself in the kitchen. A few plates were knocked onto the floor, and I followed the path of broken glass to the bathroom door.

I could hear a loud hiss and claws scratching against the bathroom tiles. I got Isolde out and carefully looked around the corner. I wasn't really surprised at what I saw.

The monster's tail was a body of a snake, connected to the rest of the body by its hind-part that was a goat. The front part of the monster was a stupid fire-breathing lion. Oh, gods, do I hate chimeras.

The chimera was playing with the water in the toilet. Sloshing it around everywhere and splashing his bloody paws in it.

 _I can't fight him in the house. Mom and dad would kill me (if the chimera didn't) when they came back from their trip._ An idea popped into my head. _I suppose I could always try this. It_ should _be dark enough outside._

I rolled my eyes at the stupid, reckless idea I came up with to get it outside. "Here I go."

I swiftly stepped in the bathroom, cuttingthat stupid snakes body off so it couldn't bite me. It fell into the ground and poofed away, leaving golden dust everywhere. The lion head roared and before I could grab onto the rest of its stupid furry butt, the goat used its hind legs to buck me back into the wall.

"Ouch. That's gonna leave a mark." I mumbled, stumbling to get out of the way before the chimera could breathe fire on me.

I dove for the hind legs, grabbing a hoof with one hand before shadow traveling the two of us out of the house.

I fell onto the ground with an _OMPH!_ and the chimera fell a few feet next to me. Isolde shined in the moonlight next to my leg.

I stumbled for the sword as the chimera got up. It fiercely began to breath fire towards me, and I dove out of the way. Most of my body wasn't hit by the fire, but I was too slow and my calf got hit.

"Holy Hera!" I gasped and muttered some Greek curses. My calf began to burn and blister.

The chimera stopped fire-breathing and I heard it began to walk closer to me. I had enough energy to shadow travel. But where?

A ding went of in my head. I have an idea that either will work, or finally get me killed.

I held Isolde in my hand as I shadow traveled. When I opened my eyes I was falling on top of the chimera. At the last second I thrusted Isolde down into the chimera's side, twisting the sword further into the monster.

The chimera roared and began to try to throw me off. I held on until the chimera burst in golden dust. I fell onto the hard ground with a _THUMP!_

I spit some dirt and gold dust out of my mouth. "Gross." I managed to croak out.

Due to my adrenaline still running through my veins, I couldn't feel my calf or where the chimera bucked me in the gut.

My vision began to get fuzzy as I got up and walked back to the house. I had managed to stumble to the back door, the adrenaline running out as I began to feel the pain. Tessa came running into the room. I saw her run to the back door at rip it open. I collapsed into her arms as she dragged me onto the couch. Louis whimpered as he licked my hand softly.

"Raven! What the hell happened?" Tessa asked.

"...c-chimera. I got... bu-burned pretty bad." I winced when I shifted to get in a better position. "In the bathroom, am-ambrosia."

Tessa nodded and ran to the bathroom to get me some ambrosia. She came back with a small square of it and she handed it to me. I threw the square into my mouth and chewed it quickly. The wonderful taste of my mother's delicious lemon crackle cookies erupted in my mouth and I sighed in contentment.

Once I swallowed the ambrosia I looked at my calf. Most of the cuts had closed, except for two medium-sized cuts that were bleeding rather profusely. I pulled up my shirt to check on my gut where the chimera kicked me. The bruises were gone.

"Are you okay, Raven?" Tessa asked me, tears filling her jade eyes.

I nodded, suddenly feeling tired. "Yeah. I.. I think I'm just going to sleep now."

And just like that, I was out like a light.

 ***Paul Lahote's POV***

The pack and I were hanging out and Sam's house. Emily was making burgers tonight and she had little Claire to help her because Kim was hanging out with my imprint.

When I think about what happened at the school parking lot earlier, I got a strange feeling in my stomach. When Raven flinched when Jared tried to shake her hand, I got suspicious and mad. Suspicious because of how badly she looked scared, and mad because Jared made her scared.

Then her sister came and told us she didn't like touching people. I couldn't help but become even more suspicious, and my need to get to know her became stronger. Kim told me she would tell me everything that she learned about Raven when she got back from her house later tonight.

Which is why I was surprised when Kim walked into the house when it just became dark out.

Jared instantly smiled and walked over to his imprint but stopped when he saw the worried look on her face. I became worried instantly, scared that something bad happened to Raven while Kim was over at her house.

"What's wrong, Kim?" Jared asked her. Everyone stopped their conversation when they heard him ask Kim this.

"I-I don't know. Raven and I were taking a break from our homework when we heard something fall from her living room." Kim tucked away a strand of her bangs behind her ear. "Raven looked nervous and then she told me I had to leave. She made me climb out her window and she gave me her car keys so I could drive home."

Jared looked angry. "She made you climb out her window? You could be hurt yourself!"

Kim shook her head. "Her room was on the first level. It was easy."

"What do you mean, you heard something fall in the house? Was someone there that wasn't supposed to be?" I asked, wanting to know if my imprint was in danger.

Kim stared at the floor. "I don't know."

"How can you not know?" I growled at her.

Jacob grabbed my arm and Jared stood infront of her protectively.

"Paul, man, calm down." Jacob said.

I snapped my head at him. "Don't tell me to calm down!"

Kim looked like she was going to burst into tears. "I didn't see anything when I left. Raven made me leave so quickly. But why would she make me leave if she thought an intruder was in the house instead of calling the police?"

I didn't wait for an answer as I ran outside and shifted into my grey wolf, following the scent of burning embers and autumn leaves.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

The next morning was rough. I couldn't wait to get to school, never thought I'd say that, so I could make sure Raven was okay. When I got to her house last night, I didn't see or smell any vampires or unknown people. All that was really suspicious was a pile of gold dust and burnt grass marks on their yard.

I stood next to the rest of the pack as we waited for the doors to unlock to the school. I anxiously waited for Raven to show up. That's when I spotted her sister, Tessa, walking to the front doors. Alone.

"Tessa!" I called out, surprising the pack and Tessa herself. Tessa walked over to us, looking at me suspiciously but gave us all a beautiful smile.

"Hello Paul, everyone else." She greeted them then turned to me. "What do ya need, Paul?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Where's your sister? Raven?"

Tessa looked shocked but I also saw a glint of worry in her eyes. "O-oh. She didn't feel good this morning, so she stayed at home."

Embry gave her a doubtful look. "Kim told us about what happened last night. Are you guys okay?"

Tessa nodded a little too quickly. "Of course! Nothing to worry about! I just knocked into something while walking towards my room!"

I could tell none of us believed her, but I didn't say anything.

"Don't worry about Raven. She should be back tomorrow." Tessa said with a grin as the bell rang. "It was great talking to you guys, I'll see ya later, yeah?"

We nodded and she walked off, rather quickly might I add, and we all looked at each other.

Embry shrugged his shoulders, like he was saying _'What can we do?'._ "I told you they were strange."

"They're my cousins!" Quil exclaimed while I said, "She's my imprint."

 _XXXXXXXX_ _Second chapter done!_ _I hope you guys liked it!_ Don't forget to heart and follow! (and review)

The third chapter will be out soon!

Xoxo,

Rock0bye 


	3. Too Close for Comfort

***Raven Morgan's POV***

When I awoke from a dreamless sleep, I found myself laying in my bed. The sun leaked through the curtains and I could tell it was morning.

I moved into a sitting position, making my legs dangle over the bed, and winced. I looked down to see my left calf wrapped in bandages. Memories of the fight with the crappy chimera and Tessa coming to help me flooded my mind.

I also remember shoving Kim out my window and giving her my car keys so she could get home. _How inconspicuous of me!_

Groaning, I raked a hand through my hair, that was surprisingly not greasy, as I carefully limped towards my phone (Leo made it for me so it wouldn't attract monsters) that was charging on my desk. I turned it on and wasn't very surprised to find out that it was Friday. I was unconscious for a little over a day.

I was surprised that I hadn't had any creepy demi-god dreams while I was unconscious. Very surprised.

It was almost seven in the morning, so I thought I might as well get ready for school. I put my hair up in a bun, not bothering to do anything special with it, and put on a pair of grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

I put on a jacket and laced on my shoes. I picked up my bag but stopped when I saw something shiny on the ground. I picked it up and saw that it was a bracelet that had a 'K' on it.

"Must be Kim's." I said to myself, stealing the silence in the room. "I suppose I can return it to her today in exchange for my car keys."

My door opened and I saw Tessa come in as I put the bracelet in my pocket. Her face was stern. "I thought I heard you talking to yourself."

I gave her a small smile. "The voices say hi."

Tessa cracked a small smile.

"I always knew you never stood a chance to my sarcastic comments." I teased as I walked over to her.

She punched my shoulder. "Ow! Tess, what the Hades?"

"I'm so sorry, Rae! I didn't think I hit you hard enough to hurt you!" Tessa exclaimed apologetically.

I waved it off after rubbing my shoulder. "Don't worry about it. We should probably get going since we have to walk."

Tessa shook her head. "Kim brought the car over yesterday while her boyfriend and his friends followed behind so she didn't have to walk home. They wanted to see you, but I told them you were too sick for visitors."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "They wanted to see me?"

Tessa nodded her head. "Yeah. You've seemed to make quite the impression on them."

I blushed slightly. "I don't think so. I acted a little rudely when we first met and I've only had one conversation with them. I also only said one thing to them, so technically, it wasn't even a proper conversation."

"Paul seemed especially taken with you. He was the most persistent." Tess wiggled her eyebrows at me.

This time, I punched her in the shoulder. "Let's just go, dork."

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

I walked into the school with Tessa but she wandered off to go find her friends. I began to walk to my locker, watching everyone as they passed by me. I opened my locker and grabbed my books for the first three classes of the day. I shoved an extra pair of bandages in there, smiling slightly at the photos from camp hanging in there.

My favorite photo was the one of Leo laughing and pointing at Nico, whose face was covered in cake, and I was standing next to Nico handing him napkins with a smile on my own face. That was before Leo 'died' than came back with a girlfriend named Calypso.

"Hey Raven!"

I turned around and saw Kim waving me over to her and the rest of her friends. I walked over to them, trying my best not to limp.

"Hello." I greeted quietly.

Paul gave me a charming smile, making my stomach bubble up. "How are you feeling? Your sister told us you weren't feeling too good yesterday."

I nodded my head. "Yeah. I had a horrible cold."

"I bet." Jacob said. "Tessa said you were so sick yesterday that she wouldn't let us see you."

"Yeah. It was pretty bad." I grabbed the bracelet from my pocket, hoping to change the subject with it. "Is this your's Kim?"

I handed the bracelet to her and she nodded. "It is! Thanks, I must've left it in your room on Wednesday."

"Don't worry about it." I said, getting ready to leave.

"Wait!" Kim said, stopping me. "Do you want to come over this weekend to work on the assignment?"

"Umm, sure." I said reluctantly.

"Great!" Kim smiled, along with everyone else for a strange reason. "I'll pick you up in the morning."

"Sounds good. Bye." I waved to them before walking away.

'Good job, Raven! Now you have to go over to an unfamiliar household with a person you just met this week! Whoo-hoo!' I told myself sarcastically.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Tessa and myself were walking to our car and I felt as if we were being watched. My blue eyes scanned the parking lot and connected to dark brown orbs. Paul was staring at us, I mean, he was staring at me. Just me actually.

His gorgeous brown eyes made me feel warm inside and then he blushed slightly when he saw I caught him staring. I raised an eyebrow at him, silently asking him why he was staring at me. He shrugged his shoulders and a his smile became lopsided.

I playfully rolled my eyes at him as butterflies were set loose in my stomach when suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder. I grabbed their hand and twisted it backwards.

"Ow! What the hell Raven?" Quil shouted in pain.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" I yelled at him, punching him multiple times.

"Stop it!" He commanded, grabbing my arms and forcing me to stop hitting him.

"Don't sneak up on me." I hissed at him. "Next time I might break your arm!"

Quil scrunched his eyebrows while he rubbed his chest where I hit him. "I think you left a few bruises..."

I raised an eyebrow. "And why does that come to you as a surprise?"

He began to stammer. "Because... um... well you see, I don't..."

I rolled my eyes. "Why'd you come over here, Quil?"

"Oh, right. Um, Billy Black-"

"Jacob's father?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Billy wanted you and your sister to come listen to the tribe's legends."

I was beginning to grow uneasy. Did they really want me and my sister to come listen to the tribes legends? Maybe it was a trap. But I don't know why my cousin would want to ambush me and my sister.

I nodded. "Uh, sure. When?"

"Tonight." Quil answered.

"Okay. We'll be there."

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

It was dark out as Tess and I pulled up to Billy's house. There were a few others there, like Jacob, Kim, Uncle Old Quil, cousin Quil, Embry, Sam, Emily, and Jared. And let's not forget Paul.

I could see his muscular frame from all the way over here. The light from the campfire lit up the surrounding people that were sitting among the fire.

Tessa gave me an encouraging smell when she saw my nervous demeanor. I was worried about being with all these people. Crowds tend to... bother me.

She grabbed my hand before practically skipping over there, dragging me along.

"Hey guys! Billy, Uncle Quil." Tessa acknowledged the two men, giving Uncle Quil a small kiss on the cheek.

Uncle Quil smiled. He had wrinkles all along his face but he still seemed as happy as ever. I walked over to him and gave him a small hug. "Hey Uncle Old Quil."

Uncle Quil laughed, though it sounded hoarse due to his old age. "Nice to see you, Raven."

While Tessa sat down next to Quil, I was left by myself. I stood awkwardly next my uncle as everyone began to sit down.

I tugged on my sleeves as a slight breeze blew, and hoped that it wouldn't get any colder. _I should've brought a bigger hoodie._

A sudden heat source walked up behind me and the smell of cologne and cinnamon flooded my senses. It was calming and for once, I didn't feel nervous.

"Hey." A deep, gruff voice greeted and I knew who it was.

"Hey Paul."

He smiled charmingly at me. "I'm a little surprised you came."

"Oh, really?" I asked. "And why is that?"

"You don't seem like the type of person who likes crowds." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You aren't completely wrong. I don't like going to places that tend to have large crowds. But this isn't that bad." I said quietly.

He nodded. "I can understand that."

But do you? How can you understand that my life is a total wreck? He hasn't ever been kidnapped by some freak of a goddess or almost killed by an estranged Titan! He doesn't have scars all along his body or have bloody nightmares or lucid dreams every other night! I'm lucky enough to have no dreams.

"-ey, Raven?" Fingers snapped lightly infront of my face and I became aware of my surroundings. "You okay?"

I nodded and let out a shaky breath. "Y-yeah. What... what were you saying?"

The look on his face told me he didn't believe me but he shrugged it off. "I was asking if maybe you wanted to go sit down?"

I looked up at him in shock. No one ever wanted to talk to me, nonetheless sit next to me. His brown eyes glinted in the fire light and shined with happiness and what seemed to be anxiety. Why was he nervous? Was he nervous about sitting next to me or did he think I was going to reject the offer?

Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I gave a small nod to Paul and felt happy when I saw a big, toothy grin on his face, knowing that I caused it. He led the way over to a simple log infront of the bonfire that had been previously occupied by Kim and Jared, who were conveniently no where in sight.

We both sat down on the log and there was a good few inches between us. Even though there was a slight distance between us, I could still feel the heat radiating off of him. And with that and the fire so close, I wasn't cold anymore.

Billy began to speak, telling the tribes legends. "We were always destined to be warriors. Our spirits were transformed from wolves."

What? Is that true? That's actually pretty cool. But that's just another thing to add to my list of abnormalities.

"Q'waeti saw that our lands needed protection, so he transformed the first wolves he saw into men, and told them that they should forever be loyal and fierce to the land which they lived on.

"For many years, the great warriors lived on. The spirit of the wolf being passed down to the worthy of their line." Billy took a dramatic pause before he continued, "But one day the warriors came across something new."

This sparked my interest even more. I've akways been one for legends and myths. (Obviously)

"A man was in the forest, his victims were spread around him. His skin was white as snow and his body was as tough as granite. But the warriors ran after him, fearless of what he was. His strength was beyond any man's, but our warrior's sharp teeth and claws ripped him to pieces, and fire destroyed any chance the creature had to coming back to life.

"We call them, the Cold Ones."

 _Skin as white as snow... unbelievable strength... body as tough as stone..._ I thought. _Doesn't ring a bell in my books. Yet it sounds so familiar... I need to talk with Annabeth._

"To thank the protectors of these lands for their service, the spirits gave them a gift. It began with Taka Ahi and his third wife. When their eyes met, the spirits bound their souls together. Taka Ahi would do anything for her, be anything for her."

A chill went down my spine and my breath hitched at the sudden information. _No wonder yhey have Billy do this. He's great at it. Hr makes it seem so real._

"The spirit warrior called their other halfs their imprints, for their lives would be forever marked with each other." Billy concluded, ending the bonfire with the customs.

 _Inprints, huh? You know, besides tve facf thag neither of them are werewolves, I think Percy and Annabeth are something like that._ I smiled. _Those two are inseparable._

"Cool right?" Paul asked.

I nodded. "Very. I've always been interested in stuff like this."

He raised an eye row at me. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah. I've always loved myths and tales like this. Especially Greek mythology. Even a bit of Roman too." I told him. _Although the myths I'm talking about are true._

He smirked at me, his eyes now filled with amusement and curiosity. "So you believe in myths. What about magic?"

I shrugged. Hecate has kids at Camp Half-Blood and I know for a fact that they will hex you if you bother them. "You could say that."

He smiled. "Hmm..."

"What?"

A thoughtful expression was in his wonderfully sculpted face. "People don't usually believe in things like shapeshifters even after listening to the legends. Even Kim didn't when she first heard them."

My eyes widened in surprise. "Kim, the happy-go-lucky girl, not believing in witches or unicorns or leprechauns? I don't know who you're talking about but it isn't the bubbly Kim I know."

He laughed and the corner of his eyes crinkled slightly. "Me and the guys changed her mind about her opinion on magic."

I snorted. "What? Did you show her a card trick?"

He shook his head. "Nah. Something much cooler."

"Oh really? What might-"

"RAVEN!"

A sudden scream cut me off and I instantly was on defense. I recognized the voice, it was Tessa's.

My mind raced with questions. Was she hurt? Was she being chased by a monster? Was there a monster here? In the current place with all these innocent people here who could be hurt?

"Tessa?!" I shouted, standing up and taking a few steps to where I heard her voice. I knew Paul followed me, I could feel his eyes on me.

My fingers slowly began to go to my ring as I heard multiple pairs of footsteps racing towards us.

I saw two dark silhouettes getting closer and closer before I saw Tess. She was running at me at top speed, her wide green eyes filled with terror.

She ran into me, knocking me over almost but Paul caught me by my arms and held me up while I held a frantic Tessa. _Holy Hera, are you strong. How is Paul holding the all of us up?_

"Tessa!" My eyes searched her face and I was happy to find no injuries there. "What's wrong!"

"Quil is chasing after me with a stupid snake!" She yelped at me as the said boy came running up with what seemed to be a garden snake.

"Oh come on, Tess! It's just a garden snake! They aren't even poisonous!" Quil laughed.

"Venomous." I corrected.

"Same difference." Quil blushed, looking embarrassed.

Paul laughed and I felt his chest shake, but I didn't take much of a notice to it.

"Quil, can you go release the snake back into the wild?" I asked him, but my voice came out stern and demanding, telling him he didn't have a choice.

Quil saluted me and stalked off, heading back the way he came. Tessa let out a sigh of relief before pulling away.

"I hate snakes." She grumbled. Her jade eyes shifted from the ground to Paul and I.

She seemed shocked before she smirked. "Getting cozy, are we?"

My eyebrows scrunched in confusion before I followed her eyes to Paul's hands on my arms still and my back pressed against his chest. My heart leapt from my chest as I pulled away from Paul's warm embrace and I missed the warmth instantly.

I heard a small whine come from Paul. A real dog whine. Not like a baby or a child whine, a dog one. What the Hades? It kinda reminded of Louis when I don't pet him for a while.

Tessa's smirk deepened as she said, "We probably should be leaving, Rae. Mom and dad are coming home tomorrow."

It took me a couple seconds to process what she said before I began to stumble out words. "Oh! Yeah! Umm, bye Paul."

I gave him a thin smile.

"Bye Raven."

 _XXXXXXXXX_

I did not finish editing this while watching _Phineas Ferb_. I have no idea what you're talking about.

I hoped you liked the chapter! There was a lot more of Raven's thoughts (aka, the italic words) in this chapter.

I'd just like to say that the imprint story was from _BlankBrained's_ _For I have Touched the Stars._ I tried to make it my own, but if you are _BlankBrained_ and thought this chapter sounded like yours, sorry. But I wanted to give you credit for that.

I will update next week!

Xoxo,

Rock0bye


	4. Vampires

**Hey everyone!**

Just wanted to do a quick A/N before you start reading.

This chapter is slightly shorter than the last ones, but, who cares? Better than nothing.

I want to take this time to answer a few questions.

 _Rori (Guest):_ Thank-you! As I thought a Paul Lahote imprint/PJO story would be pretty good so here I am! As for the Percy, Leo, Nico thing, I will be having one of the seven in this chapter. And you can bet that Leo and Nico will be in this book. (Eventually)

 _Sara (Guest):_ I just knew someone would ask me that question. I have been thinking of some ways for her to be the child of Hades without it breaking the law thing. Zeus really is a hypocrite, I agree with you. And no, she does not have two names. I don't know why you thing Raven has two names. Unless you are talking about the whole _Queenie_ thing. What Louis called her in her last chapter. That is just a nickname to symbolize the fact she the princess of the Underworld. Like how Nico and the whole Ghost King thing went down.

 _PercyJthewizard:_ I am only slightly confused by what you mean. This is a Paul Lahote story, so my OC is going to end up with him. Percy doesn't have anything to do with this story yet. I have always felt really bad for Leah so I have been thinking about setting her up with someone. Either that, or have Seth end up with Tess.

If you didn't read the last sentence of my last response, I have been thinking of having Seth inprint on Tessa. What do you all think? It sounds too much to me and I have never liked it when people did that in the stories I've read.

So please tell me if you think I should have SETH IMPRINT ON TESSA.

Sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes! And now, on with the chapter. ENJOY!

XOXO,

ROCK0BYE

P.S. I totally _don't_ leave this chapter on a cliffhangar. I have _no_ idea what you're talking about.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

I flipped the pancake over before I moved on to to turn the bacon. The smell of grease and sweet fluffy pancakes was in the air, making my mouth water. Tessa and I decided to get up early to make our parents breakfast as a surprise. They've been on a business trip for the past week.

Kyle is an architect. He isn't famous, but he is very good at his job. He gets to travel a lot because of it and we sometimes all go with him. We don't stay there for good though because La Push will always be our home.

My mother doesn't really have a job. She's more like my dad's personal assistant. Like Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. She's into poetry and can actually see through the mist. That's probably one of the reasons why Hades fell in love with her. Hazel's mother and Nico's could also see through the mist.

"Tess, is the table set? They should be here anytime!"

"Yeah." Tess answered as she waltzed into the kitchen. She grabbed a pancake that was done and sat on top of the counter. She sighed when she took a huge bite out of the pancake.

"Can you wait for mom and dad to get home before you start eating?" I glared at her as I put the last pancake onto a plate. I then turned the stove off and put the bacon on a big plate.

Tessa batted her eyelashes and smiled at me innocently before she took another bite.

"Apparently not." I mumbled as I washed my hands off.

Tessa giggled. "I can't help it, Rae. Your cooking is amazing."

I shook my head. "Your only saying that because I know how to kill monsters and killing you would be like stomping on an ant."

She grinned. "That may be true but you would never even think of killing me. You love me too much."

It was quiet for a few moment before Tessa asked, "How's your leg?"

"It's okay. The scar from the burn should be small. The ambrosia should help with that." I answered.

Chimeras aren't the worst monster to fight in my opinion but they are all devil creatures that need to be burned alive! That was very violent of me, sorry.

The worst creature I've had to deal with was Hera, wait, I don't think she counts as a creature nevermind.

My thoughts were interrupted by the front door opening and a deep voice yelling, "We're hooommmmeee!"

Tessa immediately screamed before she ran to the front door, I followed soon after her with a smile on my face.

My mom ran into the house screaming unintelligibly as she pulled Tess into a hug. Kyle came in a second later and gave me a side hug, knowing that I still want too comfortable with a lot of physical contact.

I gave him a small smile to express my gratitude and he returned it, giving me a slight kiss on the forehead. My mom then yanked me into a group hug.

"I have missed you two so much!" She cried, kissing us both. "Remind me again why we left, sweetheart?"

Kyle laughed before he began to sniff the air. "Is... is that pancakes I smell?"

I nodded. "We made you some breakfast."

"By we, she means by herself. I'm horrible at cooking." Tessa laughed.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

We spent the next two hours just talking and doing normal family stuff. My mom gave Tess and I multiple hugs throughout the time while Kyle made jokes and told stories about their time in L.A. One of them included a mime, a duck, and an ambulance. You don't want to know.

"Have you had any problems at school, Raven?" My mom asked.

I shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

Tessa smirked. "Rae here has gotten the attention of a boy."

I glared at her. Tess was used to my glares so she just smiled back at me innocently.

My mom gaped at me. Her mouth opening and closing like a fish while she looked between me and Tess. Kyle blinked a few times, seeming lost in thought.

"Is... is that true?" My mom asked, her face completely blank of any emotion.

Something happened to me in that moment that I never thought would happen.

I blushed.

"I... I wouldn't say that!" I declared.

"Oh really? Weren't you two cuddling-"

"Tessa Jae Anderson you better watch what you say next!" I threatened.

"-last night? Paul had been staring at you all night!" Tessa explained.

"Paul? As in Lahote's boy?" Kyle asked, his voice was stern and I knew he was going into protective dad mode.

Tess nodded.

"I've heard that he was a bit of a player." Kyle stated, cracking his knuckles.

I rolled my eyes but strangely felt fear strike me.

Before the topic could continue, the doorbell rang.

"I forgot Kim was picking me up!" I shouted, slapping a hand on my forehead as I went to answer the door.

Kim stood there, smiling at me brightly. She was wearing a nice sweater and jeans that looked awfully comfortable. She had a beanie on and her hair was pinned underneath it.

"Hey Raven!" She greeted.

"Hi Kim. Come on in. I have to go get some shoes on." I opened the door wider so she could get in and she smiled in thanks.

My parents came to see who it was at the door. My mom smiled and Kyle did as well.

"I'm Gwen, Raven's mother."

"And I'm Kyle, her father."

Kim smiled charmingly. "I'm Kim Connweller, a friend of Raven's from school."

I nodded. "We are going to go to her house to work on a paper."

"Actually," Kim began, making me look at her curiously. "We are going to one of my friend's house. She has been dying to meet you."

 _Dying, huh? Fun choice in words._

I raised my eyebrows. I was quite shocked that someone wanted to meet me.

Willingly, that is.

"I... I guess we should be going then." I said, putting my jacket on. It was cold outside, so I decided on wearing ripped skinny jeans and a grey shirt. I wore my black sneakers along with my ring.

"Great! It was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Anderson!" Kim stated politely.

"You too, sweetie." My mom said, smiling.

I waved them goodbye before hopping in Kim's old truck. On our way there we talked about a assignment and what we wanted to do exactly for it. After about ten minutes or so, we pulled up to a home. It was a nice, spacey looking house. The home was surrounded by autumn trees and dead leaves littered across the ground as winter approached.

Kim parked the car and turned to me with caution in her eyes. "One last thing, don't stare at Emily. Sam doesn't like it."

My eyebrows furrowed. "What? Why would I stare?"

My questions went unaswered as I followed her inside the house. The doors were already open and I could smell muffins.

"Hey babe." Jared appeared out of nowhere and brought his girlfriend into a hug. He smiled at me. "Hey Raven."

"Hello." I looked at him. "You do know you are shirtless, yeah?"

Jared blushed and nodded. "Yeah. What about it?"

"It's pretty cold outside." I shrugged. So... interesting. I know something is going on with those boys.

"Hey Raven."

A familiar warmth could be felt hitting my back. I could smell cologne and cinnamon.

I held back a smirk. "Hello Paul."

I turned around to meet his gaze. His chocolate brown eyes glinted with happiness and something I couldn't quite place. I also noticed how he was shirtless as well. My gods, was he fit. _Get your head the game, Raven! Stop letting teenage hormones get the best of you!_

"Do all of you go shirtless?" I asked, no hint of emotion in my voice as I fought an incoming blush.

He smirked. "Pretty much."

I hummed just as a girl walked in with a basket of muffins in her arms. I noticed right off the bat that she had scars on her face, going from her hairline to her chin. She didn't seem to be bothered by them and was still very beautiful. Her black hair was pulled back in pigtails and her eyes showed that she was confident in her appearance and did not feel ugly about the scars on her body.

 _At least that makes one of us._ I thought as my leg began to ache.

She sat the muffins down on the table and the boys immediately began to scarf them down. She gave me an enthusiastic smile. "You must be Raven! I'm Emily."

She held out her hand, a warm, welcoming look in her eye. I took her in carefully, analyzing her. She had this calm demeanor to her and a motherly look in her eye. She sort of reminded me of Selina Beauregard. (If you have read PJO and don't remember who Selina is... shame shame -_- ...)

Which is a very good thing.

I joined my hand with hers and nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Emily."

I ignored the looks of surprise on all of their faces as I shook her hand.

"And you as well, Raven. Would you like a muffin?" She asked, pointing the basket that was already almost empty.

"No, thank-you." I said politely. What? I may be a child of Hades but that doesn't mean I can't have manners.

"Hey cous'." Quil greeted as he and Jacob walked by me. Jacob's hair was already turning back to his dark shade of black. These guys just keep getting more interesting.

A man walked into the house, immediately going over to Emily and smothering her in kisses. Emily giggled helplessly as she tried to defend herself. They were so sickenly sweet it left a bitter taste in my mouth. Aphrodite probably has something to do with this.

It was ten times worse then when I saw Kim and Jared on the first day of school.

After he stopped he looked at me. His dark eyes were squinted and he held a hard, commanding posture about himself.

He was obviously trying to read me. I got the same type of vibe from him as I did the other boys. His vibe was stronger than the others though.

"This is Sam, my fiance." Emily practically gushed. The ring sparkling proudly on her finger.

"Nice to meet you, Raven." Sam offered a hand.

I shook it. "You as well."

"That is a beautiful ring, Raven. Where you get it?" Emily said, staring at my ring.

"Thank-you. My father gave it to me on my twelfth birthday. Your engagement ring is gorgeous."

Sam smiled and quietly said, "I like her."

Paul smiled at that.

Emily's eyes brightened even more. "Thank-you!"

Kim grabbed my arm. "Come on, let's go work on our assignment."

"Oh, gods no." I mumbled, mostly to myself. I didn't think anyone heard me until I noticed that Sam looked at me with curiosity.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Something that I will almost never admit to is when I need help. I don't like having to depend on someone to do something for me. I don't like it.

I also don't like it when I'm wrong and the other person is right. I can't stand it! I get very embarrassed but hide it well. Then, later that night, I'm laying in bed and I stay up thinking about how embarrassing it was to be proven wrong. Anyone else do that?

"Wait. You mean to tell me, you think a group of boys at your school aren't human?" Annabeth asked, her cloudy eyes filled with confusion.

"Oh, I know they aren't human." I replied. "This one boy, Paul, held me and my sister up at the same time. I can also see their auras."

"Their what? Auras? Like life force or something?"

"Exactly. They aren't human. They show a unbelievable strength and a long life. All of them. They also all have this weird tattoo on their shoulder and walk around shirtless a lot-"

"Raven, I think you're being paranoid." Annabeth stated.

"I am not being paranoid! And anywho, who could blame me for being paranoid! You know what our lives have been like!" I defended myself.

"If they are monsters they would've attacked by now. Especially at your age and the fact your a daughter of Hades. You already know what you are so that makes you nor powerful than a gullible newbie. What is stopping them from killing you?" Annabeth asked.

What is stopping them from killing me? I mean, I could tell they weren't monsters from the moment I saw them but I knew they weren't human as well.

My dream suddenly came to mind and I made the connection of why Billy's story sounded a familiar.

I ignored her question by asking another. "Do you know anything about a creature who is hard like granite, white as snow, and is very strong?"

Annabeth laughed. "Have you been hanging out with Leo or the Stolls or something again?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, very confused.

"Well, what you just described, sounded like what I would call a vampire."

 _Oh, hell no._

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Vampires. Vampires.

Vampire.

A vampire.

Vam-pire. Two syllables.

How could I not see it before?

My dream. I'm going to come face to face with a vampire.

How does one kill a vampire?

I'm assuming it's not by a stake to the heart or garlic. That's ridiculous anyhow. How could garlic kill something that is as hard as granite and is stronger than any animal or thing on this planet?

You know I really shouldn't be surprised that vampires exist. I mean, cyclops and the gods exist. Hell, what's next? Leprechauns?

"Rae? Are you okay?" My sister knocked on my door upon entering. "You've been hiding away in here all weekend."

Yes. I have been doing some research on vampires over the past two days. Research that would make Annabeth proud. At least at the fact I was actually studying a topic that wasn't how to raise the dead or how to get hellhound slobber out of leather.

"Yeah, Tess. I'm good. Just researching for a project." I lied, minimizing my web pages so she couldn't see what I had been looking up. Which just so happened to be some old stories about hunting vampires in the 1600s. (See what I did there *wink* *wink*)

"Mom is getting worried. She's hardly seen you since they've gotten home." Tess said, scolding me without actually doing it.

"Sorry." I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the sleepiness out of them. I haven't slept much these past two days.

"Just, get some rest, 'kay?" Tessa asked, the worry glinting in her eye blinded me.

"Yeah, sure."

Of course, when I did get some sleep, I had something more like a nightmare.


	5. Warden Of School

This chapter contains a very small, miniscule amount of language*

 ** _XXXXXX_**

When I opened my eyes, I found myself walking in the woods. My feet didn't make a sound on the wet ground, even though leaves littered the ground.

I felt the familiar air movement and Isolde almost impaled someone as I quickly turned. The ruby red eyes held such hunger in them I could tell he was smelling my blood pumping through my veins.

At least now I know what I'm up against.

"Hmmm," He purred. "You don't smell anything like a human."

He circled around me, probably taking in my appearance. "In fact, you smell better."

I rolled my eyes, but made sure to keep up my guard. "Thanks. It's probably my new shampoo and conditioner. Peach and mango can do wonders."

He smirked. "You're funny too. And you don't seem scared of me. Usually people are shaking by now."

"Trust me, I'm not like most people." I retorted.

He opened his mouth to reply as he took a step forward, but stopped when we both heard a threatening growl echo throughout the trees.

"Great. The mutts are here."

 _XXX_

Monday came too fast in my opinion.

It was like a normal routine for me. Have a terrible demi-god dream, have my sister wakd me up from said dream, go to school, scream internally while I sit through class, eat lunch, go to more classes, etc., etc.

You get the point, yes?

This time, the routine was slightly different. By slightly, I mean significantly.

It started like any other day. My sister woke me up and threatened to eat all the bacon if I didn't get up. I threatened to call Louis so he could guard the bacon for me so I wouldn't have to get up yet, but apparently he would never, and I quote, "...hurt a fly! Louis is a cinnamon roll, Rae!"

I bet you could guess who said that.

I had gotten dressed in my normal clothes. Black shirt, black and grey hoddie, and skinny jeans. My black combat boots were all laced up and my ring sparkled slightly.

Tess and I arrived at the school twenty minutes later. We split our ways, her going to meet up with her friends while I went to my locker.

As I shoved my unneeded books into my locker, my phone began to ring.

Someone's actually calling me?

I looked at the screen and saw the name 'Supreme Bad Boy' pop up. Rolling my eyes at the nickname, I answered.

"Did you hack into my phone again and change your contact name?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"What? Me? Never." He answered, feigning innocence.

I smiled. "Sure Leo. What do ya need?"

He gasped. "What? Why do you always assume that when I call you I need something from you?"

I scoffed, not noticing Paul and the rest of their little "cult" looking over towards me. "Probably because the last time you called me was two weeks ago when you said you needed to borrow Louis."

"Clarisse was after me! I needed protection." He defended himself.

"Well I'd be after you too if you shaved off a section of my hair." I snorted.

I could practically see his smirk. "Totally worth it."

"What do you need, Leo? This is the last time I'm asking you." I responded.

"Okay, okay." Leo began. "I need a place to crash for the next... few days. The Stolls are going to be after me when I prank them tomorrow..."

He chuckled darkly and I smiled.

"Did you guys start another prank war again?" I asked, watching as Paul and his friends waved at me.

I waved back as he answered. "Not yet, but how can they expect there not to be one after they shaved off my eyebrows last night! I look like a total freak!" I began to laugh. "They shaved off your eyebrows?! Oh gods! I have to see that!" I laughed.

"Well you can see it if you let me come over Wednesday! Come on, Rae!" Leo begged.

"You do realise, that I live in Washington and you live in New York. Which is on the opposite side of the country." I explained slowly.

"Of course I realise that! I have Festus, remember?" Leo answered.

"Yeah, and where is Festus going to be kept? I don't have a huge barn outside my house where he could stay." I quickly shifted my eyes over the crowd of high schoolers.

"I've got that covered. Give me a sec. " He said before I heard what sounded like an explosion and a "Jason! I told you not to touch anything that conducts electricity!"

When he came back on the phone he was panting. "He's going to get himself killed one of these days, effectively killing me because Piper would kill me for killing him."

I smirked.

"So is that a yes?" Leo asked, hope and aspiration filling his voice.

"Yes. I guess you can spend a few nights over at my house." I gave in.

"Yes! Thank-you so much, Rae!" He said, sounding relieved and thrilled. "I promise I won't catch your house on fire this time!"

"My mother almost killed you for destroying her oven."

He laughed. "Those were the good ole times. I have to- hey! No Jason! Stop!" I heard him scream a few more times before he finally came back on the phone. "I have to go. Jason got a staple stuck in his hand."

"Bye Leo." I chuckled quietly as I shut my locker, hanging up on him as I began to walk to my first class.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Hey Raven!" Kim called as I was on my way to class.

"Oh. Hey, Kim." I replied. "What do you need?"

She looked and me in confusion. "We have the same class together so I thought I could walk with you. Is that alright?"

Oh. Right. We have English together. I forgot.

Well, this could go two ways. I could say yes, and we could walk together and get even closer to each other, or I can say no and walk away as quick as possible. I'm getting too close to these people. I can't let them get hurt because of me.

But it has been so nice to have actual friends for once. To not be a social outcast or called a freak. Well, that last one isn't exactly gone. But you get the point.

"I... I guess you can. If you want to so badly." I answered, still unsure of myself.

"Yay!" She cheered. Her grin was infectious and I found myself having to stop from smiling.

"Well, let's go!!!" Kim grabbed me by the arm, dragging me to the class.

Kim pulled me into Mr. Brown's room and we both sat down at the same table. Immediately, Kim pulled out a purple notebook and a pencil to write with. The notebook was labeled, "English Notes," and was written in a very girly font.

She flipped through the pages of the notebook and as she was doing so, I caught glimpses of neat handwriting and random little doodles. One of them consisting of a simple flower and another being a detailed wolf.

"That's pretty good, Kim."

"What?" She asked me, looking confused.

"The wolf. You're very talented." I answered.

She blushed and shook her head. "I.. Thanks Raven."

I hummed and watched as the other students entered the classroom. The bell rang and everyone got seated. I looked down at my fingers, playing with my ring and feeling the familiar sense of uneasiness creep upon me.

The classroom door opened and Mr. Brown walked in. At least, I thought it was Mr. Brown.

"Hello, lovelies."

I tensed. Oh, gods. No. Anything but her.

"I will be your sub today, seeing as Mr. Brown had an... unfortunate accident." I looked up slowly, not really wanting to see her ugly face. "My name is Ms. Ward. Now please be quiet while I take role."

Ms. Ward. She hasn't even bothered to change the name she used when she tried to kill me. I peeked at her through my eyelashes, hoping she wasn't he I thought she was.

She was.

Her ugly pale face had a few warts here and there. Her black ashy hair was pinned back tightly out of her face, making her seem like the principal lady in "Matilda."

"Connweller, Kim."

"Here."

Kim's cheery voice pulled me out of my stupor for a moment. Of course she was happy. Kim was always happy.

How lucky.

Finally she called my name.

"Morgan, Raven." She said, her voice giving away the sound of disgust.

No one heard it though, except for me of course. I've heard the voice quite a few times.

We made eye contact. Her dead brown eyes oozed with excitement for what was about to come.

"Here." I said, teeth gritted together.

"Morgan, Raven? Is there a Raven here?" She asked again, pretending to not hear me. That little...

I muttered a few Greek curses under my breath, but this time I said a little clearer, "Here."

She smiled. "Sorry, lovely. I must've not have heard you."

Didn't hear me my ass...

The fury continued down the list of kids, marking those absent. Once she finished she said that we could start working on our project.

Kim immediately began to pick up where we left off Saturday. She also began to list ideas that we could add into the essay.

I wasn't really paying any attention to her. My mind being focused on one of the three Kindly Ones. I simply nodded my head and mumbled a few sures here and there when she asked me if we should do what she suggested.

"Raven? Are you okay?" Kim asked. "You seem a little distracted."

I shook my head. "I'm good. Just lost in thought I guess."

Ms. Ward began to walk around the room, a ruler in hand. She walked through every row of desks, not really paying attention to the boys who were playing on their phones.

As she got closer to me, I tried not to show how tense I was. I guess it didn't work because the next thing I hear is a loud _SMACK!_

I immediately clutch my left hand that had been struck by her ruler. My hand began to sting from the hit and I glared daggers at her.

She simply smiled. "Sorry, lovely. It fell out of my hands."

I held back a growl and Kim looked at me in concern. "Are you okay?"

I simply nodded.

When the bell finally rang, kids sprung up and left, excited to go to lunch. I slowly put my belongings in my bag. I knew what I had to do.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Kim asked, being the kind person she was.

I shook my head. I didn't need her to get involved. "Go ahead. I just need to talk to Ward."

She looked at me, a cautious look on her face. "Don't do anything stupid, okay Raven?"

I nodded my head, but knew I couldn't make any promises on the River Styx if she asked me to. I looked away from her and saw Ward pretending to not listen while she read a book.

"Go ahead and go, I'll be fine."

Kim hesitantly nodded before leaving the classroom. Ward put her book on the desk and looked at me.

"I thought she'd never leave." Ward hissed.

"I wish you would." I retorted.

She laughed darkly. "It seems you haven't grown out of that adoring personality of yours, lovely."

"It's that why you can't seem to leave me alone?" I asked her, tapping my ring. Isolde glistened and seemed to hum in my hand, happy to not be in ring form.

The kindly one seemed to become angrier at the sight of Isolde. "I'm quite surprised you even have friends. She'll just get hurt. The ones who find out the truth, they all do."

Anger grew in my chest. "Is that a threat?"

"You know it is."

With that, the battle began. Ward transformed into her ugly form. Her skin seemed to tighten as she grew in length. It turned into an ugly grey color with splotches of red in there. Her teeth came to a point and her arms became wings along with sharp claws.

"I did not miss this." I said, ducking a swipe to head. As I rolled, I sliced one of her legs. She howled in pain.

"That wasn't very nice of you, lovely!"

Ward flew at me hard and quick. I wasn't fast enough to dodge the oncoming blow. Her winged arm hit me, slamming me into a wall, making me lose my sword. My breath was knocked out of me and I began to gasp for air.

I noticed my glasses had fallen off my face during the process of getting g thrown across the room. They sat a few feet away from me, now broken. "You... you broke my glasses! You know, they say you should never hurt a person who wears glasses.."

"Wow, you sure are out of shape!" Ward declared, completely ignoring me. "Friends really do make a person weak!"

She stalked over to me and grabbed me by my jacket. She lifted me up very easily and shoved me against the wall. Her claws found there way to my side, where they sunk in slightly. I gasped, feeling the discomfort of pain.

"I can't believe I couldn't kill you the first time we fought! You're so weak, daughter of Hades!" Her nails sunk further and I let out a muffled cry of pain.

"Get away from her, you creepy... thing!"

Ward screeched as a chair was broken over her head and she toppled over me and fell against the wall. I was let go and I fell to the floor. I quickly scrambled over to my sword and grabbed it. I shoved it into Ward's chest, watching as she screeched in pain before turning into gold dust. My sword now stuck in the wall.

Kim and I both panted. She stared at the pile of dust while I stared at her. I was wondering if she could see through the mist. I mean, obviously she could.

Is she going to scream and tell everyone what she saw? It's not like they'd believe her. Once the Mist has gone through everyone's memories they wouldn't even remember a sub for Mr. Brown today.

I waited for what felt like forever for some tyoe of reaction out of Kim. Her human mind seemed to be having a heard time processing what she just witnessed. I don't blame her. What would you do if you saw one of you classmates get attacked by a hairless cat with wings. (Best comparison I could come up with)

Finally, Kim looked at me. She didn't look scared, nor did she look like she thought she was going crazy. She stared at me and said in the most calm voice I've ever heard,

"Tell me everything."

 _XXXXXXXXX_

Hello my fellow readers!

That was a pretty good chapter if I do day so myself. And I do.

I hoped y'all liked the latest, and I mean latest, update!!! I always think of something I need to talk to you guys about when I'm not writing an A/N and never when I am writing one.

Well, one of the really important things I need to talk to everyone about is Seth, Tess and Leah. Should Tess be Seth's imprint? And who should I pair up Leah with? An OC? An OC demi-god? Or a demi-god from the PJO universe?

I really need your opinions on these things. Otherwise I might do something you guys absolutely HATE.

This chapter took a looonnnngggg time to finish because I didn't have any motivation or inspiration. But, I found myself thinking about Leo and the funny things to have him do when I introduce him to Paul and the others so I wanted to get this chapter over with so we can get to the good stuff.

But I think I did a good job for rushing through this chapter.

I hope you guys liked how I ended this chapter!!!!

Have a Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!!

Xoxo,

Rock0bye


	6. Promises

**Quick A/N before we get into the chapter. This is a very, very long and emotional chapter.** Just a heads up.

I really hope you liked this chapter. I've been studying up for finals next week that I can't fail. 20% of my final grade. Yay...

Anywho, I am sorry that this took so long to update. Winter break is in a week so that means I will surely update more. On the last chapter I updated, the words I made italic didn't stay italicized. I tried to fix it, but it wouldn't let me.

 _rebelforcauses:_ Thank-you! I am so happy you like this story!

 _oooSilverWolfooo:_ Trust me, I have been planning the meeting between Paul and Leo forever. Paul is such the jealous type.

 _TemporaryShadow:_ Hello! I am thrilled that you are completely enthralled in this story! I hope to keep you this way until the end! Now that that is out of the way, back to the story!

 _XXXXXXXXX_

 _"Tell me everything_."

"How much did you see?" I asked, horror seeping into my bones..

Kim looked at me, sarcasm in dripping from her voice as she said, "Not that much. All I saw was that... that THING attacking you and you stab it with your... what was that?! A FREAKING SWORD?! Then that thing turned into a pile of freaking dust!"

"Okay. So you saw all of it." _Yay. Just what I need._

"What was that thing, Raven? And don't try to lie to me!" Kim said, looking completely lost. "I mean, this isn't the craziest thing to happen to me! So I really shouldn't be surprised! But who wouldn't be surprised when they see their friend kill a monster thing with a sword that they didn't have with them before-"

"KIM!" I yelled at her. She looked at me, her eyes wide. "Your rambling."

"Sorry."

I winced as my side shot a bolt of pain down my body.

Kim looked horrified. "Oh my God. You're bleeding! We need to go to the nurse!"

"We need to go to my locker." I corrected. I had some emergency supplies and ambrosia hidden in there.

She shook her head. "No, we need to get you to the nurse, Raven!"

"Kim! I know what I'm doing, okay?" I snapped at her. She looked at me like I just kicked her puppy. "Sorry. But I need to get to my locker, Kim. Now you can either help me, or you can get out of my way."

"I don't see how make-up is going to help you." Kim told me, handing me the purple make-up bag.

I had sent Kim to my locker after she agreed to help me and instructed her to get me the purple make-up bag. We both knew I wouldn't be able to get it without being seen. Then I told her to meet me in the girls bathroom.

"There isn't any make-up in this bag. The bag is just for show." I replied after she locked the door. I opened it and pulled out some antibiotics and a rag.

"Now, if you have a small stomach, you might not want to watch me do this." I told Kim.

"I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you." Kim said, her eyes glistening in the light.

I took a deep breath. "I'm going to need your help taking my shirt off. Think you can do that?"

She nodded. "I can do that."

She said it encouragingly. I don't know if it was more for me or her. She slowly helped me get my shirt off, one arm at a time. I hissed when she accidently brushed against one of the claw markings.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Kim seemed like she was going to cry.

"It's fine Kim. I'll be fine." I murmured. I poured some of the antibiotics on my injuries, biting my lip to keep me from crying out as it burned terribly.

I pushed the rag against my skin, dabbing away the blood. After the wounds were clean, I took a cube of ambrosia and looked at Kim.

"Now, at first this is going to look, very, very, very weird. But I will explain everything, mostly everything, when I'm done." I told her before eating the ambrosia. Warmth spread throughout my entire body as I chewed the ambrosia which tasted like turtle brownies. (Those things are the freaking bomb diggity. Get the Lil' Debbie ones. But they have nuts in them)

My skin began to mend itself and I looked at Kim and noticed how she looked a little pale. Once the the healing stopped, the two out of the four claw marks were small scars while the other two were a rather bad scab. I put a bandage on the scab in case they began to bleed and wrapped some gauze around my torso.

"I... what..." Kim stammered looking from me to my wrapped torso.

"Well, I suppose I owe you an explanation, Kim."

There were many possible reactions that I thought Kim would have. She could scream bloody murder and run away from me. She could laugh at me and ask me what really happened. She could go into shock and I could be sued for breaking someone mentally.

I expected something like that to happen. Not this.

"That explains a lot to be honest."

My eyes widened. I felt my heart rate decrease but my curiosity as to why she wasn't a bit surprised began to grow. "What?"

She shrugged. "It makes sense. Now I know why you made me leave the other night. There was a monster or something, wasn't there?"

Out of the two of us, I seemed to be the one having the hardest time processing all of this. "Wait... what?"

She laughed. "I mean, come on, Raven. Did you expect me to scream and run away?"

"Umm, yeah. A little bit." I answered honestly.

"Sorry to disappoint, Rae. But, it's gonna take a lot more to surprise me." Kim smiled at me.

I qwirked an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

She looked at me in confusion. "What?"

"Should I be trying to surprise you, Kim?" I asked her, an idea forming in my head.

I saw a bit of fear find its way onto her face. "What did I just get myself into?"

I smiled, a clear perilous look on my fearures. "I'll have to show you just what a daughter of Hades can do someday, Kim. I won't be able to do it for a few days though. I obviously need to heal."

Still looking a bit frightened, Kim went back to her worry some self. "Do you need anything else? Have you been going through this your whole life? Oh my God, what is Paul going to say-"

My heart leapt into my throat. "You can't tell Paul. You can't tell anyone! Especially not him!"

Kim looked surprised at my sudden outburst. "What? Why not?"

"Why not? _Why not?_ Did you seriously just ask me that? Kim, you weren't even suppose to know about this! No mortal should know about this." I ran a hand through my messy hair, holding back a wince when I felt a sharp pain on my waist.

"The fact that you know my worse secret is _terrifying_. Terrifying because you could be injured. I have to constantly worry about endangering my family, and now I have to worry about you as well. I don't mean to sound insensitive but I don't want to have to worry about losing you, or Tess, or my mom and dad... or P-Paul.

"I never wanted any of this to happen. I can't believe I let this happen. Oh, gods, you are going to get hurt because of me. Monsters have been known to go after people who are close to demi-gods. I'm not a special case. They can come and take you Kim. Just to get to me. A-and I won't be able to save you.

My heart was beating so fast. I felt something wet cascade down my face. What is this? Oh. I'm crying. Haven't done this in a while.

"I-I can't protect you Kim. I won't be able to protect you. Lets say you get hurt, or worse, and you won't be able to even look at me ever again because of what happened to you. I can't stand the thought of losing one of the first friends I've had at this hellhole of a school." I whispered. "I can't lose another friend because of my... problem."

"Raven... " Kim sounded heartbroken. She sounded like she was crying herself. I wouldn't know, I had my back turned away from her.

"No Kim. Can't you see that I was meant be alone. I shouldn't have friends who aren't like me. Now you know why I tend to stray away from crowds and people my age. I can't let them get pulled into this. I just... can't." I wiped away a tear. "I hear what people whisper behind my back. They all call me a _"freak"_ and a _"monster"_ without even knowing it's true."

"That's not true, Raven." Kim said, grabbing my shoulder. I could feel her hand shaking slightly.

"But it is. If you knew what half of what I could do... you wouldn't even want to be in the same room as me."

Kim was quiet for a moment. "I guess we will have to find out when you show me what you can do."

I sniffled. "What?"

"I don't care what you say, Raven. No matter what you show me, I will still be your friend. Even if you turn into a blob fish that can fart rainbows." I snorted at that little bit. "See, there's no reason to worry. And I won't tell a soul your secret."

"I don't really agree with you on the whole, _"nothing to worry about thing"_. But I'm not willing to fight with you right now. It seems that I am having an everything breakdown."

"Everything breakdown?"

"Ya know, mental and emotional breakdown?" I explained, trying to calm my labored breath.

She shook her head, yet a smile graced her lips. "I don't think that's a thing."

"Then what would you call this-OOF!" I fell onto the floor with a very emotional Kim in my arms.

"This probably wasn't the best thing to do, seeing as I am currently in tremendous pain." I stated.

"See, there's the Raven I know." Kim said, I could just see the smug smirk on her face.

"I'm not joking. I'm in very much pain." I gasped in relief when she scrambled to get off of me.

"I'm so sorry! You just seemed like you needed a hug." Kim stated, looking embarrassed.

It was awkwardly quiet for a few moments before Kim's phone began to ring. She picked up her phone to see who the caller was.

"It's Jared. He's probably worried about us."

I scoffed. "Us?" Jared doesn't seem to like me all that much. Actually, most of their little group doesn't seem to like me.

"Yes, _us_." Kim answered shortly before walking out of the bathroom to talk to him privately on the phone.

I tried to ignore the happiness I felt.

"Huh. _Us._ "

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

 _I had first met Maisie when I was twelve. I had just learned what I was a few months before and was still unaware of how to use my abilites._ _She was sweet little girl. Quiet, kind, adorable, and not to mention intelligent._

 _She lived a few miles away from New York and because I was trying to get used to my abilites, Chiron had me try to shadow travel. Somehow, I traveled into her closet._

 _I don't know how, especially because I was trying to shadow travel back into bed._

 _Maisie didn't scream when she saw me tumble out of her closet. No, instead she tilted her head to the side and looked at me curiously._

 _Then, she smiled at me and said, "Hi, I'm Maisie. Can you tell me how you did that magic trick?"_

 _She was pure innocence. So adorable! She reminded me so much of Tessa. I hadn't realised how much I missed my sister until I saw Maisie give me that bright smile._

 _"I-I'm Raven."_

 _After that, Maisie and I became pretty close. I wouldn't visit her often, but I did at least once every month or two. I didn't tell her what I was. Not exactly. Instead, I would tell her stories that Chiron would tell me during our Greek history lessons. Minus all the gore and bad stuff._

 _It wasn't until about a year or two later that I found out what had to happen because I became friends with Maisie._

 _I had just shadow traveled to her closet and noticed that it was very quiet. Once I had opened it I noticed that the room was a wreck. It turns out that a monster had came here, smelling my scent all over the house. It killed the parents instantly, and I had found Maisie sitting in a pile of her own blood. She was alive, but just barely holding on. The monster must've left after realising no demi-god was here._

 _"Oh, gods." I whimpered, holding the young girl in my arms._

 _Maisie didn't make a single indication that she was in pain._

 _"R-Raven?"_

 _"Y-yeah. It's me. You're... you're going to be just fine." I stammered, bringing my shaking hands to her cold face._

 _A tear slid out of her eye and I brushed it away. "Was that a monster from one of your stories?"_

 _I nodded, not wanting to lie._

 _"I don't blame you for this." I began to sob. She was too forgiving._

 _"It's not your fault. P-promise me you won't blame yourself." She coughed out a little bit of blood._

 _I shook my head. I could never do that. This was_ my _fault._

 _"Please." She begged, her voice more like a whisper._

 _"I-I promise."_

 _She smiled, her white teeth smeared with blood. "Good."_

 _And like that she was gone._

Gasping, I shoot up in my bed, clutching my heart. I haven't had that dream/flashback in years.

It was a sign. I got too close to Maisie, and she died. I had to stay away from Paul and Kim. I can't let them have the same fate as Maisie.

That night, I made myself a promise. I would stay away from Paul. I would stay away from Kim. I would even stay away from Jacob if it meant that they would all be safe.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

The next time I saw Kim was two days later. I was sitting in the library during lunch when she came storming in. She looked enraged, but I could see the heartbroken look in her eyes. To be frank (Zhang), I have been avoiding her and the rest of her friends as much as possible. Which means I have been eating here in the library for lunch everyday and switching seats in Brown's class.

Call me cruel, but I'm trying to be as careful as I can be. I don't need another person finding put my secret.

She quietly stomped her way over to me

her nostrils were flared and her eyes blazing with anger. Ooh, Ares flashbacks

"Who the hell do you think you are, Raven?! Are you avoiding me? And the boys as well for that matter!" Kim whisper shouted at me. "Are you seriously ghosting all of us?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." I lied. It was really plain and simple. I just can't bring anyone into this. Why can't she see that?

"Is this about me finding out your secret?" When I didn't answer Kim groaned. "I thought we went over this already. I don't care about what you are, Raven. And I am willing to accept the consequences for being your friend."

I felt anger surge throughout my body. "But there shouldn't be any consequences Kim! Not the type of consequences you could get from being my friend."

Kim looked hurt. "Raven, I understand-"

"No," I quickly cut her off. "You don't. No one understands. Can't you see that?"

I stand up and gather my things so I can leave. My heart is racing. I can feel the sweat gathering at the base of my neck. Yet my skin feels cold and clammy.

I take around four or five steps before I feel Kim's warm hand wrap around my wrist, stopping me from taking any other steps. I could easily rip my hand out of her soft grip. I don't know why I didn't.

I wish I had if it meant I hadn't heard what she said to me next.

"Paul thinks you hate him. Have you seen how devastated he is?"

Of course I did. I was there.

 _It was just yesterday actually. I had_ _successfully managed to stay away from Kim and Paul the day before. I had been walking to my car where Tess was waiting for me. I had thought I had successfully managed another day withput bumping into any of the "cult members" before someone stopped me from walking the rest of the way to my car._

 _I turned around to see who had grabbed my wrist and saw Paul. His dark brown eyes had bags under them that weren't very noticeable. He seemed stressed and looked as if he hadn't gotten much sleep._

 _"Hey."_

 _His voice was rough. Like he hadn't talked for hours._

 _The roughness sent shivers down my spine._

 _"Hey."_

 _It was quiet for a few moments before he began to talk. "We need to talk."_

 _"No we don't." I disagreed, pulling away from his touch when I realised his hand still held mine. I immediately missed the warmth it provided my cold hands._

Don't Raven. Just... don't.

" _Yes we do." I could see the hurt in his when I pulled away. "Why are you avoiding me?"_

 _"Paul-"_

 _"Did I do something wrong? Whatever I did wrong, I swear I will do whatever I can-"_

 _I stopped him. " You... you didn't do anything wrong."_

 _"Then... then why are you avoiding me? And Kim? And everyone else?"_

 _I looked back at my sister, who seemed to be impatiently waiting for me. She pointed at her wrist, tapping it a few times, telling me to hurry up._

 _"I have to go."_

 _"Raven."_

 _Oh, gods. He sounded so helpless. So heartbroken. I had never heard Paul sound so devasted. He was always so carefree and laughing. I caused this. And there was only one way to fix it._

" _Goodbye Paul_."

I pulled my wrist away from her grip and walked out of the library. I felt her eyes staring into my back as I walked away from her. I just couldn't do this.

I made myself a promise. And even if it makes me look like the bad guy, I am willing to keep it.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

The rest of the day went horribly. All I could think about were Kim's words.

 _Paul thinks you hate him._

Of course I didn't hate him. Paul was like a freaking teddy bear. I hated to admit it but I just wanted to hug him and cuddle with him forever. I couldn't get mad at him.

No matter how hard I tried to forget what she said, I couldn't. It was like it was a song on repeat that you couldn't stop. I'm going crazy.

 _Paul thinks you hate him._

Don't get me wrong, I feel horrible for what I did to them. I made them feel like trash. I understand that. I just care for them too much to see any of them get hurt.

I was walking outside to my car along with Tessa. She has been rambling non-stop about this cute boy named Seb or Seth or something. All I could truly focus on were the eyes burning into my back. I could feel all of their eyes on me. It was very unsettling.

Then, all of what has happened to me in the past three days wad forgotten.

The one person who I could always count on, the one person who was always there for me, was standing by my car. His hair was unruly and unkept. Just like always. His face had grease smeared on it along with his clothes. He was fiddling with something in his hands. It seemed to be a few pieces of pipe cleaners and some bolts.

And as if he felt my stare on him, he looked up and our eyes connected. They held the usual mischief inside them with a bit of happiness.

He smiled at me and waved.

I hadn't even realised I was running to him until my arms were his neck and my face shoved into his shoulder. He smelled of oil and cologne. I've missed him so much. Not that I'd admit that out loud.

"Welcome back to La Push, Leo."


	7. Another “Cult Member”

Hey everyone! Before we get started, I would just like to say Happy Holidays and New Year! I hope everyone had a great Christmas or Hanukkah or both. Whatever holiday you celebrate, or, if you don't celebrate any, I hope you had a great year!

I have had a great Christmas, that's for sure. I finally decided to publish I'm Not Normal and look where it got me! I'm already writing my second book this year!

I want everyone to know that I just got a new phone for Christmas and I'm still trying to get used to it. It's actually very hard because I had a Samsung before and now I have an iPhone. And I've never had an iPhone before, so... yeah.

I bet everyone is very happy that Leo is now officially in the story! Yes???

Sorry but this is a short chapter, but with tomorrow being New Years Eve, I thought I would post it anyways.

Without further ado (is that how it's spelled???), here is the next chapter!!

X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Welcome back to La Push, Leo."

Leo smiled at me teasingly. "I didn't think you missed me this much."

I rolled my eyes and pulled away from his embrace. "Don't let it go to your ego, Leo. These past few days have been... stressful."

That's one way to put it.

He looked at me questioningly. "Trouble?"

I nodded.

"Demi-god trouble?"

I nodded again.

"Gods, why can't we live a normal life?! Why can't everything come to us on a gold platter?" Leo asked dramatically.

"We aren't the gods, Leo. That's why." I answered.

He hummed thoughtfully. "You know, if I was a god, I would be the god of-"

"Stupidity and terrible jokes." I cut in, trying to hide the smile on my face.

He glared at me. "That was not nice."

"It's true!" I began to explain. "If you were a god.. gods would we all be doomed." I shuddered at the thought.

"I really don't know how we are friends... Why are we friends again?" asked Leo.

"Because without me, you wouldn't be able to hide from the backlash of pranking the Stolls or Clarisse." I answered, before pausing and saying, "Also, you probably would be dead if it weren't for me."

We began to walk the rest of the way to my car after I had picked up my bag from the ground. I guess I dropped it when I ran to hug Leo.

Leo nodded. "That's true-wait. I don't think I would be dead if we weren't friends."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

He nodded confidently, puffing out his chest slightly. He walked backwards so he could face me, not noticing the car that was headed our way. "Yes!"

I grabbed his arm, keeping him from getting hit by the truck as they drove passed us.

Leo paled considerably and began to stutter. "Th-that proves n-nothing."

"Mm-hmm."

"Leo!"

We both turned and saw Tessa running towards us, a boy who I didn't recognize following close behind. Tess had a huge grin on her face as she ran. The boy behind her seemed a little stiff. He looked similar to Paul and the other boys. Muscular, tan, and I could see ink on his right shoulder. It was probably the same tattoo the other boys have.

There was one thing that the boy didn't have that the others did. He wasn't intimidating. Not one bit. He was actually quite adorable. Like a puppy.

Tess launched herself into Leo's arms. Much like I had done.

"Leo! I haven't seen you in forever!" Tessa exclaimed.

Leo laughed and hugged her back. "It's good to see you too, Tess."

While they talked, I was left alone with the boy. He was an inch taller than me and his eyes were a dark brown, almost black even. He seemed jealous, maybe? Jealous of what though?

I don't even know the boy, so it has nothing to do with me. But why-

Wait.

No-freaking-way.

I can't wait to tease Tess about this.

It's about time she got a taste of her own medicine.

"Leo, Rae, I want you to meet Seth."

Tess introduced. "Seth, this is my sister Raven, and her best friend and my friend as well, Leo."

Seth shook Leo's hand after trying, and failing, to shake my hand. Leo smiled. "Nice to meet you-ow!"

Leo pulled his hand away from Seth. "Strong grip. A little too strong to be honest."

I snickered and I could see the gleam of satisfaction in Seth's dark eyes.

Seth heard me snicker and his gaze turned onto me. His eyes almost instantly turned to a lighter shade and he smiled at me.

"So you're the Raven I've heard so much about." Seth stated.

I looked at my sister and back at him. "Whatever Tess said about me, it isn't true."

He shook his head. "Not just Tessa. Paul and Quil and Kim speak highly of you."

He pointed back to the group who had been staring at us this entire time. I made eye contact with Quil who looked confused.

"Really?" I was shocked to say the least.

He nodded. "Yep, Paul even-"

"SETH!"

We all looked back to see Jacob waving him over. Paul tried to make eye contact with me, but I looked down.

"I should probably go. It was nice meeting you, Raven." Leo gave him an expectant look. "You, uh, too, Leo."

Leo smiled a cheeky smile. "Yeah. Thanks for not breaking my hand."

Seth flushed and nodded. "Sure thing." He looked back at me. "Kim wanted me to tell you she is, her words not mine, not going to give up so easily, and that she, will shove her friendship down your throat."

Leo and Tess both snorted at this new information.

"Good to know." I murmured.

 _This is what happens when you let non-demi-gods into your life._


	8. New Story!

So sorry to disappoint, but this is not a chapter.

Do any of you like the Maze Runner series????

Well I do and I saw the Death Cure for the first time a few days ago and was like, _I have to write a story about that._ So I thought I would start with the first book.

It's only twelve chapters long but that's because it doesn't take place during the first book/movie. My OC actually isn't there when Thomas and and the others escape the maze.

But you will find out why.

It is a Newt Love Story because who doesn't love a man with a British accent? If you don't like the Maze Runner or if you just don't want to read it, than that's fine. But U will be focusing more on that right now than this story.

I'm sort of losing that feeling of anticipation I usually get when writing this story is you couldn't tell so I thought I would take a break (and get away. Run away with us for the summer-)

Anyways, the summary is down below and I hope you guys will like it! The first two chapters have been published!!!

Anam Cara Summary:

BOOK ONE. She didn't know who she was. She didn't remember anything from her past. She was sent to Maze A by accident and they had to get her out of there. Somehow. Even if it meant that one of their subjects had to die. (Newt love story)


	9. Thoughts

Wow! Guess who is back and ready to start updating more often!!!!!

Sorry that I have been offline for the past month. I got pulled into Spider-Man recently and let's just say my phone has tons of Spider-Man stories now on it.

To that one person that commented on six of my chapters and always had a : on it before they began to type: I am sorry that you don't like my writing. That's your opinion and I respect it, but, if you didn't like my writing I don't know why you continued to read my story. Also, I tried to delete the AN but it wouldn't let me sooooo, deal with it I guess.

 _LoveKitaSoMuch_ : I am so happy you like this story!!! And I'm happy to say that Raven is finally doing the thing everyone has been waiting for!!

Anywho, I hope you guys like this update and I shall be posting another chapter by Wednesday to make up for my lack of updates.

Xoxo,

Rock0bye

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Once we got home, Leo went to go wash off the eyebrows he had the Aphrodite girls draw in his face. I actually began to cry because of how stupid he looked with no eyebrows. It was amazing.

"They actually shaved them off!" I cackled, laughing so hard that my sides began to hurt.

Leo pouted. "Yes! We've gone over this like, six times! How is it still so funny?"

My cheeks began to hurt from smiling. "If you were me, you would be doing the same thing. I can hardly breathe! Oh my gods!"

Leo eventually stomped off to another room so he wouldn't have to listen to me.

Mom and Kyle were surprisingly okay with Leo staying over, just as long as he didn't catch anything on fire. But they did say that I had to cook breakfast for everyone while Leo stayed.

I agreed, as long as Leo did the dishes afterwards.

I decided to make waffles the following morning. Saturday's were always the best. They meant no school for the next two days and I could just sit home and relax with my family. Although, if I'm being honest, I mostly stay in my room.

I walked out of my to go to the kitchen only to smell smoke. I picked up my pace, almost running into the kitchen.

I'm not surprised at what I see when I get there.

Leo is trying to put out a fire on the stove. He was waving my mom's broom in the air as if that would suddenly stop the fire.

He noticed me. "Are you just going to stand there are are you gonna help me?!"

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the fire extinguisher by the entryway. I held my breath, trying not to inhale any smoke, as I put out the fire.

Foam was everywhere before the fire was actually out. I let the extinguisher hang down by my sides as I have Leo a look. The boy's clothes were smoking and had holes in them.

He laughed nervously. "Oops?"

I didn't say a word as I lifted the extinguisher and pointed it at him. His brown eyes widened.

"Raven, don't you dare!"

I raised an eyebrow before spraying him with the foam from the extinguisher. Leo stood there, eyes and mouth closed until I was done.

I finally stopped after a few seconds and held back the laugh that wanted to escape my lips.

Leo wiped away the foam from his eyes. "I might have deserved that."

"Might have?! You started a fire in my kitchen!" I yelled at him.

He winced. "I'll fix it I promise!"

"Tell that to my mom."

"Mrs. Morgan-Anderson loves me. She thinks of me like a son." Leo stated.

I opened a window to let the smoke outside. "That might be true but once she finds out she will be as mad as Ares."

"No she won't." Leo denied, trying to stay calm as he began to worry what my mom would do.

"You have to clean this up." I told him sternly.

"Whaaattt?" Leo gasped. "Come on, Rae!"

He gave me his puppy dogs eyes to which I shook my head at. "You know that trick won't work on me."

He opened his mouth to reply but stopped once we both heard footsteps. Light and could barely be heard. Tessa was up.

"What happened in here? Did Leo start another fire?" Tessa asked, taking a hand through her hair, which was too perfect to be bed head.

I nodded. "Yes. So now I'm going to have to make French toast for breakfast."

Her eyes brightened. "Yay!! I love your French toast with the extra ginger on it!"

Leo pointed at Tessa. "I know right! Everyone loves it! Even Nico! And we all know that kid hates everything."

I shoved him. "That's my brother you're talking about, Mr. No-Eyebrows."

He put his hands up in defense, trying to make himself appear innocent. It didn't work.

"Before I make breakfast, I want you-" I pointed to Leo, "-to wait outside so I can hose you down. Then I need you to clean this place up."

Leo grumbled some Greek curses before walking outside, foam footprints being left behind.

After hosing Leo down and once the kitchen was cleaned, I got busy. Fortunately for Leo, my parents slept in late and were only just now getting up. Which means they don't know anything about Leo causing a fire.

I had Leo keep them out of kitchen so they wouldn't see what once was the stove.

The toast was done in a matter of minutes and everyone ate in the dining room. Kyle and Leo were talking to each other about mechanics which made me want to stab a butter knife in my ear so I wouldn't have to listen to them. Those two could go on and on and on.

Mom and Tessa were talking about boys, so that wasn't really my forte either. So I mostly just tuned everyone out as I ate.

I began to think about everything Kim said the other day. She kept saying that she understood what I was going through, but how could she? Maybe she knows something that I don't. It obviously is the secret about what Paul and the others are. I know that she knows, and I need to figure it out.

I feel like I should know what they are. If Annabeth were here, she definitely would've figured it out. Hell, she figured out that vampires existed without even realizing it.

Wait a second.

Billy Black's story. The other night at the campfire. He talked about the Cold Ones, better know as vampires, and if those exist, does that mean-

 _No freaking way._

My stomach lurched and I dropped my fork in my plate. It clattered loudly, the sound of metal in glass made everyone look at me.

My mom looked at me, concern evident in her eyes. "Are you feeling okay, sweetheart?"

 _No, no I'm not feeling okay. Oh gods, how is that possible? I didn't know anything like them existed?_

"Raven?" Leo's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "What's wrong?"

I dug my nails into my palms as my anxiety began to build up. "Nothing. I'm going to my room."

I stood from my chair and rushed to my room. I opened my bedroom door and slammed it shut. My breathing was heavy and I moved to my bed.

My hands pulled at my hair as I tried to calm myself down. I've only had a few panic attacks and most of them have occurred after I turned 12. This one seemed worse than most.

I just couldn't stop thinking about it. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop. Now I know why they were always warm, why they were so freaking strong and very much like a dog at times.

I began to hyperventilate and I know that if I didn't calm down I was going to pass out.

I didn't hear my door opening over the loud beating of my heart. I panicked when I felt someone touch me, backing against the headboard of my bed while trying to get away from whoever it was.

"It's just me, Rae." Leo. That sounded like Leo.

I opened my eyes and saw his curly hair and concerned eyes. I stoped fighting him when I realized who it was and lent into his touch.

"What's your name?" Leo asked, asking me questions to stop the panic attack.

"R-Raven." I stuttered, my lips quivering.

"Good, favorite color?" He questioned, his hold loosening on me.

"M-maroon." My heart beat slowed and my breathing seemed I get better.

He snorted. "I always thought your favorite color was black."

I would've punched him if I didn't feel so weak. "Shut up."

"Feeling better?" Leo asked.

"Physically, yes. Mentally, not at all." I answered honestly.

He nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Wow, I never thought I would hear Leo act so serious before. "Not really."

If I was true about what they were, I knew it'd be wrong to start telling people, even if it's my best friend I'm telling it to.

I know that I wouldn't want Kim to do that, that's for sure.

He hummed. "Okay, whatever you say. You seemed pretty spooked there, so I know something is wrong."

My eyes darted to look at him.

"But I won't question it." He began to walk across my room to leave. "Do you want me to stay?"

I shook my head. "I need some time to think. Thanks though."

He gave me a smile. "Don't mention it, you're my best friend Rae, even if Jason doesn't know it, you are."

I have him a half smile.

"You might want to talk to your mom, she looked really worried about you." Leo said.

I nodded. "Okay, I will."

He then left my room, thankfully shutting the door behind him.

I think it's about time I go for a walk in the woods.

Xxx

Now I know what you're thinking, _why would I walk into the forest where I know that I will be attacked by a vampire?_

And to be honest, I have no clue.

But I do know, if I remember correctly, that in my dream the vampire says, "Great. The mutts are here."

And that can only mean one thing.

I began my trek through the woods after the sun began to set, just in case I needed to shadow travel out of the woods and to my house. I took random turns here and there, hoping to get to the place I've seen multiple times in my dream. It was rather cold outside and fallen leaves covered the ground. I soon surrounded myself around an area that looked rather familiar.

I got my sword out right when I felt the air move, stopping Isolde an inch away from the vampire's eyes.

"Well," His sickeningly smooth voice said, "You don't smell anything like a human."

 _And you don't look anything like a human,_ I want to say, but I bite my tongue. I know how this part is supposed to go.

He circled me like he did in my dream and let my eyes follow his body. My grip tightened on my sword once he said, "In fact, you smell better."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks. It's probably my new shampoo and conditioner. Peach and mango can do wonders."

He smirked. "You're funny too. And you don't seem scared of me. Usually people are shaking by now."

"Trust me, I'm not like most people." I retorted, my eyes watching his every movement.

He opened his mouth to reply as he took a step forward, but stopped when we both heard a threatening growl echo throughout the trees.

"Great. The mutts are here." He snarled.

I held back a smirk, knowing what he was talking about. "You know, you'd think someone like you wouldn't be afraid of a few dogs?"

He scoffed. "Oh really?"

I smirked. "Uh-huh."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The vampire demanded, stalking closer to me resulting in more growls to come from the wolves mouths.

So far my plan was working. I knew for a fact that I couldn't defeat a vampire. A vampire is practically invincible, so I stood no chance against him alone.

"Nothing." I shrugged, Isolde hummed in my hand and I looked over the vampire's shoulder to see the wolves coming out from the trees.

There were maybe around ten of them, the biggest one being the black furred one leading the pack closer in. I noticed a grey and white furred one and the wolf and I made eye contact. I knew who that one was that second, having the same color of eyes.

I shifted my gaze back to the vampire hoping that the pale man wouldn't notice our short interaction. But with my demi-god luck, he did.

He smiled at me and gripped my wrist that held my sword tightly, causing me to gasp in pain and drop the sword. He pulled me into his cold and hard chest and I heard the grey wolf snarl.

I felt paralyzed as he put his head against my neck and took in a deep breath of my scent. "You smell so appetizing that I almost missed it, but I do smell that hint of dog on you. You must be close to them, huh?"

"What was the question again?" I played dumb, stalling for more time as the sun seemed to finally disappear behind the horizon.

"As much as I've loved our little encounter, I'm afraid I must be going." I pulled myself out of his grip.

He laughed as I moved away from him slowly, it was now just barely dark enough for me to shadow travel.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave." He said, him using his speed to have me pressed up against a tree so I couldn't escape. He gripped my forearms, holding me in place.

"Before I die, I must tell you a secret." I whispered to him, knowing fully well that the wolves were creeping up to rip him away.

"And what might that be?" He inquired, his red eyes glistening with hunger.

"You're not the only one who can do magic tricks."

He stared at me, confusion all over his face. I smirked and shadow travelled behind the wolves, hoping that they wouldn't be too distracted by my disappearance.

The vampire turned around only to be tackled to the ground by the leading werewolf.

I sighed in relief, happy to know that I wasn't in any eminent danger. I picked my sword off the ground and began to walk my way back home. I knew the wolves could handle the rest.

I swung the sword in circles as I hummed a little tune. I heard something approaching me and I knew it was the silver wolf. He nudged me with it's nose and growled lowly.

"Thanks for the back up. But I had it covered." I told the wolf.

The wolf made a noise that sounded like a snort.

"This isn't my first rodeo with mystical beings, pup." I told him, almost laughing when he snarled at being called 'pup.'

The other wolves soon joined me on my walk back to my house, and it felt as if they were my bodyguards or something.

I wondered if they were going to transform back to themselves or if they even saw what I did. I would think they could see through the Mist because they are magical in some way.

I tapped my ring and Isolde disappeared from sight. As we neared my home, you could see the light from the house.

"You all should stay back. Don't want anyone seeing you now do we?" I asked, turning to face all the wolves.

The black one stared at me, his head tilting to the side as if he didn't understand.

"I'll be at Billy's in about ten minutes. We can talk there." I then turned around and walked the rest of the way to my house, probably leaving them confused about what just happened.


	10. Daughter of Hades

**A/N**

Thank you all so much for the nice reviews!!! I'm so happy everyone is liking the story!! And because of those wonderful reviewers, I decided to update early!!!

After this chapter the story will begin to be more like the movies just an FYI for any of those readers out there that are getting sick of me not getting to the actual movie.

This book will be based of "Eclispe" just so everyone knows. I don't really remember if I told you what the fanfic would be taking place during so yeah...

 _ashleyag:_ Thanks!

 _TemporaryShadow:_ I won't! Trust me! It'll take more than a few bad reviews to stop writing! I hope you like the update.

 _oooSilverWolfooo:_ hehehehehe

Anywho, I hope I didn't make Raven sound super annoying in this chapter or make it seem like she thinks she better than everyone else...

Happy Super Bowl LIII!!! (Rooting for the Rams who are currently losing)

Xoxo,

Rock0bye

 _Xxxxx_

I arrived at Billy's house like I said I would. I was trying to decide if I should tell them or not what I am. It wouldn't make sense not to, they've seen me shadow travel and they've probably known since that one day at school that I wasn't exactly human.

I shadow travelled into the darkest room in the house and found myself in someone's bedroom. I flicked the light on and noticed how the messy bedroom appeared to be decorated by a teenage boy.

"I shadow travelled into Jacob's room." I smirked. "He won't mind if I snoop."

I looked around the room and noticed a few posters of motor bikes and pictures of him and the others on the wall. Looking closer at the pictures, I noticed one that looked crinkled around the edges, making it seem like he held that one a lot.

It was a picture of Jacob with his arm around a girl. The girl was very pretty. Her pale skin went nicely with her dark brown hair and eyes. Jacob was smiling brightly and seemed very happy in the picture.

I looked away from the picture before deciding I should leave. I was invading his space and if someone was doing that to me, I'd probably feed them to Louis.

I walked out into the hallway and I could hear people talking. I could hear Jacob speaking, about what I'm not sure.

If they were what I thought they were, then they would have enhanced senses, so it would be stupid to try and listen in on them. I'm not as dumb as I look.

I walked down the hall until I entered the room where everyone was. Leaning against the wall, I watched in amusement as everyone stopped talking.

Sam was standing next to Jacob, who seemed very annoyed by my arrival. My cousin was sitting on the couch, his hand against his chin holding his head up. He looked worried and confused, just like everyone else. Seth and a girl that I didn't recognize sat on the couch next to him, Seth patting Quil's back as if he was trying to comfort him. Jared stood next to Paul by the old TV in the corner of the room. Paul looked terrible. He had bags under his eyes and seemed a tad pale.

I wondered if it had to do something with him being a... well you know what it is.

Jacob was the first one to say something. He snarled at me, "Where the hell did you come from?!"

I honestly don't blame Jacob for not liking me. But I'd like to think I had grown on him at least a bit.

"Jacob." Billy warned softly, grabbing his son by the arm.

"No where." I replied.

"Really? Then how the hell did you get into my house? You didn't come from the back or the front." Jacob reasoned, glaring at me.

"Magic." I said, making my fingers wiggle in the air as I said it.

He growled at me, the noise sounding similar to the ones I heard back in the woods.

"What are you?" Sam suddenly asked, bringing my attention him.

I shrugged. "I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

"Raven." Quil suddenly intervened, sounding the most serious I've ever heard. "Come on."

I huffed. "Fine. But first I need to know what you all saw."

"What type of question is that?" Jared questioned, joining the conversation.

"I just need to know, alright?" I snapped. "I need to know what you all saw."

"You don't want us to try and explain-" Seth began, but I cut him off.

"No I already figured that part out. Vampires and werewolves exist." I stated, waving my hand in the air like it was nothing. And coming from my experience, it really isn't.

"Shapeshifters." The girl pointed out.

"Sure." I looked at all of them, my eyes staying on Paul longer than everyone else before I began to talk again. "So? You guys going to start talking? Or did I come all this way for nothing?"

I had hoped they would start talking right away, but they didn't. I was beginning to feel the side effects of using my abilities too much take affect. Shadow traveling to two different places normally doesn't have this kind of effect on me, but I was still recovering from the last attack.

I rubbed my head, feeling drowsy. "Anyone? Anyone at all?"

"We arrived there when you were talking about you shampoo and conditioner." Paul began, his voice bringing mere chills into my skin. "Leah had been patrolling when she caught the vamp's scent and informed all of us there was leech on the land."

I waited for him to continue.

"We arrived and heard everything that was said between the two of you. We saw what seemed to be a sword in your hand, we watched as he hurt you." Paul's voice was shaking like he was trying to hold back his anger. "We saw you disappear into thin air only to already be walking your way back home."

 _I normally don't do things like that,_ I thought to myself. A voice in the back of my head then told me, _It's probably because you wanted to show off._

Pfft. Lies.

"And somehow, which I think this confuses all of us," Paul motioned to everyone in the room, "You didn't look a bit afraid of the monster that was threatening to kill you. You didn't even smell like you were worried."

They can smell my emotions? That's disturbing. I suddenly feel very violated. "Probably because I smell strongly of peach and mangos."

Jacob scoffed. "Stop it with the sarcastic remarks! We answered you're question so now you gotta answer ours."

I glared at him. "Okay, Mr. High and Mighty, I'll tel you. But no one else can know."

I told mom she shouldn't have sent me back to public school. There are so many people who could learn of my secret. Yet here I am, getting ready to tell people who are practically strangers. Ooh, what fun!

Why is my life so stressful, I'm already starting to feel queasy.

Or maybe I'm getting ready to pass out... hmmmm...

"Of course." Sam nodded, looking at everyone. "But only if you keep ours."

"I have been keeping secrets since I was twelve, I'm sure I can manage." I agreed. "But I need to sit down, I'm not feeling too hot right now."

Paul rushed over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and picking me up bridal style. The unexpected contact made me almost jump.

I flushed. "You didn't half to pick me up but whatever."

He sat me down on one of the chairs but didn't let go of my shoulder, like he needed to touch me. I didn't stop him, his warm hand brought the unforgettable tingles wherever they touched.

I looked at everyone in the room and saw that they were all waiting for me to explain.

"Well, the short story is is that the gods exist." I deadpanned.

Jared looked at me like I was a fish that had grown legs. "What?"

"The Greek gods, like Zeus and Poseidon, they all exist." I explained, speaking of the gods, they were probably planning my murder.

Billy nodded, a thoughtful look in his features. "That would make sense. I wouldn't be surprised with what these boys can do."

I nodded. "The gods will sometimes come down from Olympus and fall for mortals, which later ends up with the two having a child. The child is cold a demi-god, half human and half god. That's what I am."

The girl, who I believe Paul said was Leah, began to speak, "Okay, but then who are you the daughter of?"

I smiled. "Good question. My mother is mortal, therefore my father is a god. Any guesses?"

"You're very intimidating and wear black a lot." Seth looked at me. "You're a daughter of Hades."

I smiled.

"Let me introduce myself properly. My name is Raven Morgan, the daughter of Hades, god of the underworld."

My statement brought silence upon the group of people in the room. It was like one of those cool movie scenes where the protagonist shows of his/her unbelievable gifts and surprises everyone of what he/she can do.

"Prove it." Jacob said, ruining my moment.

I groaned. "Was the show out in the woods not enough for you?"

Jacob took a step closer and that's when Paul let go of my shoulder and moved in front of me. His huge body blocking me from everyone's view as he took a protective stance in front of me.

"Back off, Jacob." Paul said stiffly.

"I wasn't going to touch her." Jacob defended himself. "We all know that would be a bad idea."

 _Bad idea? What does that mean? I might know what they are but that doesn't mean I know what they can do._

Paul waited for Jacob to walk back to his place by Billy until he moved himself.

Billy gave me a sad smile, silently apologizing for his son. I shrugged and gave his a small one in return.

"Maybe that's a good idea." Sam said, looking uncertain. "It will help us understand more of what you can do if you show us something."

I sighed. "There is _one_ thing I might be able to do. I'm weak right now but I should be able to do it."

Seth looked ecstatic. "Really?"

I smiled at his excitement. "Yes."

I looked around the room to see if there were any dark places where shadows covered. There was a rather dimly lit corner of the room.

I stood up and walked over there. I stopped and put my hand in the shadow and looked back at everyone.

"Stand back, don't freak out." I said calmly. "If you scare him, or try to attack him, he will kill you."

Paul and I met each other's gaze and he gave me a smile before nodding.

"One more thing: if I pass out after doing this, don't worry." I gave them a tight grin.

"Wait-what?" Paul asked, his voice filled with panic.

Too bad I was already summoning him.

"Join me." I mumbled, closing my eyes and using all the energy to call him.

Everyone jumped back when a huge hound came jumping out of the shadow. The terrifying hellhound growled at the boys, probably smelling the dog scent in them. Louis hates dogs, which is kind of funny.

"Louis!" I snapped my fingers, bring the hellhounds attention into me. "They are friends!"

Louis sat down on his butt, towering over everyone and his head hit the ceiling.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Quil asked in terror, gripping Jared's arm.

"A hellhound, his name is Louis." I answered as the world began to become blurry. "I need to go... Louis?"

Louis bounded over to me rubbing his head on my outstretched hand as we both back into the shadows.

"I'll talk more on Monday." _When I'm not getting ready to pass out._

I then shadow travelled out of there, not hearing Embry shout in awe, "That was so CrEePY! But still really AweSoME!"


	11. Lee? Leo? Elf Boy?

Do you ever wonder if the reason why the story you've been waiting on forever hasn't updated is because the author died or like is seriously hurt or something?

Well - that isn't the case for me.

I'm just terribly lazy. Sorry everyone.

But in other news; did you know that there is a PJO Lightning Thief Musical? It ain't half bad if I'm being honest. I've never actually seen it. I've only ever listened to the soundtrack. I don't know if they are still performing. But there is probably some DVD out there of it you could buy if you're interested.

I personally like _Drive_ and _Lost!_ Both really good songs. I also really like the first two songs.

So yeah.

I have a few reviews to catch up on, so here ya go:

 _ro781727_ : I didn't have Billy tell her about imprints because she didn't know what Paul and the others were. They don't want to scare her off by saying _So pretty much, we're soulmates or whatever because I looked at you and our souls bonded_. Ya know? And I haven't really decided whether or not I want Stygian Iron and Celestiel Bronze to work of vamps. Do you have an opinion on this by any chance? 'Cause I don't want to make her seem too powerful by making it another weakness of vampires.

 _mariananininha_ : I am so happy you like the story!

 _mayito 300_ : :-P

 _Champion of Justice_ : hehehehehe! Yay!!!! I love that you love this story! I hope this chapter makes you happy!

Xxxx

I am so screwed.

Completely, and utterly screwed.

Let me recap over what has happened over the past 24 hours.

I almost died, like, twice. Once from a freaking vampire, which I didn't even know existed until about a week ago. And the second time from exhaustion. I used my powers to much. I really need to work on that.

Paul and his friends now know what I am. Which is very comforting. (If you couldn't tell that was sarcasm, please note that it is.)

I probably shouldn't have told them, but I knew that I had to. They would've found out eventually and I couldn't have them not trusting me. With them being shapeshifters, I knew they wouldn't really trust me if they found out on there own.

When I woke up, it's Sunday night. It's completely dark outside and I don't feel tired for the first time in days.

The stress and guilt had been emotionally and mentally draining me.

 _I sound like such a stereotypical Aphrodite's girl._

I sit up from my bed and look around my room. Everything was normal but the large body shape sitting on my desk chair.

The person seemed to be sleeping, judging from the snores and occasional shifting. Who would be sleeping in my room while I had been passed out for the past few days?

I peered closer to the figure and realized that it was Paul. Paul, was sleeping in my room. Paul Lahote, was snoring loudly while he slept in my chair.

"How the Hades did he even get here?" I mumbled, grabbing a pillow and chucking it at him.

Paul woke up the second it hit his hard chest. The man stood up, eyes narrowed and muscles tense.

"Easy there, cowboy. It's just me." I said, looking at him as he relaxed.

Paul gave me a smile. "Hey there, demi-god."

I sucked in a breath. "Shapeshifter."

"Touché."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"What do you think?" He shot back.

"I don't know. Maybe to kill me?" I asked, knowing fully well that he wasn't.

He frowned. "Never, I would never hurt you, Raven."

"People like me, we will wind up getting hurt, one way or another." I replied, thinking back to all the times I frequently almost died.

I internally winced. My gods I really need to work on that. Not dying, that is.

Paul stared at me. "What do you mean?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Why are you here, Paul?"

He shifted in his seat, "I-we all, were worried. After you... Umm..."

"Shadow traveled?" I offered.

He nodded. "Yeah, that. After you did that, Billy and Sam decided that it would be best if someone were to check on you. You know, because you said you were going to pass out?"

"I remember."

"You gave you're family a heart attack. When I arrived I had to explain to them what happened. I didn't know if they knew, but Lee or whatever his name is understood what I meant and helped you." Paul explained. "I didn't say anything about me or the rest of the pack, obviously, but-"

"Paul." I stopped him. "You're rambling."

"Sorry." Paul scratches his neck. "This whole thing is very confusing."

I nodded, understanding perfectly. "Why are you really here though? Why are you and your friends suddenly talking to me and acting all buddy buddy?"

Paul seemed to become nervous at the question. "It's... its complicated."

I snorted. "Yeah and so is me being the daughter of a god and you being a werewolf."

"Shapeshifter." He corrected. "But-I don't really know how to explain. You might freak out and never talk to me again. You aren't the most social person you know? You close people off."

That's very true. "No I don't."

He chuckled in disbelief. "Yeah right. What would you call the past four days then, huh?"

"Planning and taking everything into consideration." I retort, twirling my hair in my fingers while leaning back onto my bed.

"If that's another word for ghosting somebody, that I'll have to agree."

I snap my gaze over to him. "You don't understand how - how crucial me telling all of you this! I could be killed if this goes wrong!"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"What don't you understand about death?" I drew my finger over my throat. "Gone. Killed. Just like that. Raven Morgan would be no more. The gods, or anything else out there, could punish, per se, me for doing this. There have been too many wars recently, we can't have another filled with freakin' wolves and bloodsucking vampires!"

"Wars?" Paul asked, looking angry. "Have you been fighting in wars?!"

My face heated up. "I've only fought in two. But there are always more coming it seems."

Paul gaped at me. I probably shouldn't have told him but it's not like I told him the details of either war. It's also easier to speak to Paul. Words blurt out before I can think over what I'm about to say.

"Raven, you know we won't tell anyone, right?" Paul asked, his voice gentle.

"I sure hope not." I answered after a few moments. "By the way, his name is Leo."

"Lee. Leo. Same thing." Paul replied, his face scrunching up a bit.

"You jealous?" I smile, holding in a laugh.

"What?" Paul turned red. "Me? Jealous of that scrawny little elf? I don't think so!"

I laugh before becoming serious. "Don't call him an elf."

Paul looked at me, trying to decipher if I was joking or not. When he figured out I wasn't joking, he gulped, "Yes ma'am."

Xxxx

Mondays have got to be the worst day of the week, along with any other day I have to wake up to an alarm. My headache had been reduced to a slight dull and I wasn't tired anymore. My powers were completely restored and I had recently taken a nice, long shower that made me feel like a new person.

It was freezing outside. No snow had fell into the ground yet but frost had covered dead grass that laid on the ground.

Tess and I had left early for school. When asked why I said that I had a project due that I wasn't quite done with yet. A lie, obviously. I wanted to get to school so I could avoid the boys and Kim.

I knew that I would have to face them. It was inevitable. Now you might be asking, Why would you tell them you are a demi-god if you are just going to avoid them? Well, to be completely and totally sincere, I don't know. I knew that they would find out eventually. And that I would have to face that vampire at some point. And I wanted it to be done on my own terms.

So I took control for once and it felt nice. Not having some prophecy breathing down my back about being a child of the Big Three was a good change.

Entering the high school brought chills to my skin. The place didn't have the same neutral aura it always had. Something was off. What, I don't know.

I said bye to Tess before walking off to my locker, knowing fully well that that would be where the cult would be looking for me first. But I really needed a book for my first hour. So I decided to totally forget about me coming to school early so I wouldn't see them and woman up. I'm no coward. I try not to show it anyways.

I felt them before I actually saw them. The humming I had grown accustomed too when I was around other half-bloods wasn't quite as strong as the shifters. Now that I know that they were shapeshifters, I understood why their life spans were going to be so long and why their auras were strong.

"Raven!" Quil practically screamed. He looked excited, yet cautious. Like I was going to attack or something.

Tempting, but I'd rather not get kicked out of this school.

"Hello Quil." I gave the group a curious look, "What has brought you all to my locker?"

Jacob looked ready to burst. "Are you-"

Embry came at me full force with questions, successfully cutting Jacob off. "Do you cast spells? Do other gods exist from other religions? Like Norse or Egyptian or Roman? Can gods be punished? Does Hades have blue fire for hair like he does in the Disney movie?"

I blinked. "Pardon?"

Embry blushed. "Never mind."

"I was just kidding. No, I cannot. Probably, we aren't really told. Yes, they can be punished. No, Hades doesn't. Disney lies about a lot of things." I answer. "For example: Hera in the Disney version isn't as crazy and psychotic as the real one."

Loud thunder rolled outside, making Embry and Quil jump a bit.

"I'm sorry." I say, looking at the ceiling. "Wait, no I'm not. It's true."

Thunder sounded once more, before quieting. Paul looked at me, "Was that...?"

"Thunder? Yes, it was. Nice catch, Paul." I looked at my imaginary watch. "Wow! Look at the time-"

"You aren't wearing a watch."

"-I'm gonna be late to first period-"

"The first bell hasn't even rung yet."

"-I must be going!" I finished. "See you all at lunch."

I walked away from the group, leaving them confused. Which is something I seem to do often. "My gods, I hate social interaction. Too much input you have to place, too many mistakes that could be made."

Only when I got to my class did I realize I never actually got what I need from my locker.


	12. Lunch Time Talks

Surprise?? Heh-heh

Xxxx

Mr. Brown was still not back yet so we had a sub. Thankfully, this one was not a demon trying to kill me. The sub turned on a movie, seeing as today was presentation day and the real teacher was not here, so I was stuck watching _The Little Mermaid_.

"Psst." Kim jabbed me with her pencil. "Raven - can we talk?"

I looked at Kim out of the corner of my eye. "About?"

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "You know what I'm talking about! C'mon, we need to talk."

I sighed and nodded. "Fine. How about I join you and the rest of the Scooby Doo gang at lunch? I'll answer your questions then, yeah?"

Kim laughed softly and nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

I squinted my eyes at her before looking back at the screen, watching as Ariel brushed her hair with a fork.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X**

I met up with Tessa as per usual at the cafeteria doors. The blackette was radiating with energy as she approached me.

"Hey Tess," I greeted suspiciously, looking at her. "What's got you so happy?"

She giggled. And I mean _giggled_. "Seth is the best guy in the world."

I smirked. "Oh really?"

She nodded, almost swooning. "He's just so sweet, and funny. And _muscular_."

I laughed, covering my mouth with my hand to keep it from being that loud. "You are such a sap!"

Tess looked at me with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Says you, Miss Googly-eyes-at-Paul."

I scoffed as we entered the lunchroom. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Mmhmm, sure." I followed my sister to the lunch line, feeling like having a snack for once. "By the way, I won't be at the lunch table today, I hope that's fine."

"It's cool, 'cause neither will I." I replied, getting a flabbergasted look in return. "What? I have other people I associate myself with."

Tessa gave me an pointed look. "You mean friends?"

"Sure." I shrugged, looking at an assortment of fruits before deciding on an orange. "So, who are you sitting with?"

Tessa has a mischievous glint her eyes. "Seth and his friends."

"What a coincidence. I am too." I said, taking the orange to the check out so I could pay for it.

After paying for it, I looked back at my sister. She seemed a bit shocked. I smiled to myself before going to join Kim, who was frantically waving me over.

"Hey Raven!" Kim happily greeted me as I sat down next to her. The other boys gave me a wave, Embry and Quil saying hello with a mouthful of food.

"Hey." I replied, looking to see who all was here. I was sitting at the edge of the table with Kim to my left and Jared next to her. In front of me was Quil, and to the right of him was Seth, then Paul and Embry.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked, wondering where the teen who did not like me was.

"He's dealing with a... situation up in Forks." Jared answered, picking up his burger and taking a huge bite out of it.

I narrowed my eyes. "Oh, really? And what kind of situation?"

Jared gulped under my gaze. "Uh - nothing. There's no situation whatsoever. Yep, nothing."

I continued to stare at the boy. His eyebrow twitched and I knew I was making him nervous.

I shrugged. "Okay."

Embry gave me a quizzical look. "So what was that thing the other night? You called it a hellhound, I think, right?"

I nodded as I began to peel my orange. "Yep. A hellhound a creature from the Underworld. It's like a dog, but a hundred times more deadly and scary. My father gave me one on my twelfth birthday. I named him Louis."

Quil let out a snicker. "You named it Louis?"

"Yes, and Louis can rip your arm off with simple tug." I replied, taking an orange slice and biting into it.

Quil snapped his mouth shut and looked down at his food. Kim laughed, giving me a high five.

Tess joined us after that, squeezing herself between Seth and Paul. I wasn't jealous. I have no idea what you're talking about.

"Hey Rae, nice to see you again." Tessa laughed at her little joke. "Boys, Kim."

Everyone gave their own form of greeting, and soon everything went back to normal.

"So what about the sword?" Embry asked, leaning forward.

"Oh, um, her name is Isolde, it means "ice ruler". She's made of Stygian Iron and can damage any mythological monster because of it." I replied, taking another orange slice.

"Wait," My sister intervened, "They know?"

I nodded.

"How? And why?" She asked, looking confused.

The group of boys looked at each other in panic, Seth especially. Luckily for them, I was a master at coming up with excuses. "I saved them."

The group looked at me, now in shock. I continued to explain, "A few days ago, I was taking a walk when I was attacked by some _empousai_. These boys were walking along and saw what was happening. The _empousai_ saw them and went after them. I killed them before any of them could get hurt."

"Really?" Paul and Tessa asked at the same time, Paul sounded amused while Tessa still looked surprised.

"Don't you remember, Paul? You, Jared, and Quil all ran like babies while Embry, Seth, and I handled the monster." I taunted them. "I'm kinda surprised, because Seth was the real hero. He distracted them so I could kill the dang things, Embry was the one who kept the three of you from wetting yourselves."

Kim held back her giggles while the others turned red. Tessa looked at Seth, her eyes wide. "Is that true?"

Seth gulped, his face turned red. "Y-Yeah, I guess it is."

Tessa smiled at him, and the two lovebirds cuddled close together. I ignored the knowing look Paul was giving me and ate my last orange slice.

"I - I did not hide like a coward!" Jared announced, looking at his girlfriend, and then us. "Just for clarifications, I did not hide like a baby!"

"Of course you didn't, Jared." Kim said to him reassuringly. "You're the manliest person I know."

Everyone at the table laughed, including me. "It's cool you guys can see through the Mist, me and my mom can, but my dad can't."

Everyone looked at Tess.

"What's the Mist?" Paul looked back at me, his brow furrowed.

"The Mist is something that keeps mortals from seeing the monsters. They might see an old lady instead of a chimera or a kindly one." I informed the group. "Like with my sword, the Mist would make ordinary people see a gun, or a knife instead."

Embry nodded. "Speaking of the sword, how did it disappear like it did?"

I held up my hand, "My ring is like a suitcase for my sword. I tap the jewel in the middle and Isolde appears in my hand. I tap it again for it to disappear."

Embry gaped. "You are so gonna have to show me that."

Quil looked at me in awe. "My family is so cool."

"I can show you more after school, if you'd like?" I asked, gathering the peelings from my orange together.

Embry and Quil nodded, "Wanna meet up at Sam Uley's place?"

I looked to Tessa, who gave me a nod. "I'm hanging out with Leo, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." I nodded. "Sure, Uley's house it is."

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

After I dropped Tessa off at home, I shadow traveled to the Uley's. I showed up in a closet of sorts, the small room had coats and a few bags filled with winter clothes in it. I opened the door and found out I was in the hallway closet. I walked out and down the hall, towards he sounds of laughter and Quil's whiny voice.

"I had that first, Jared!" Quil shouted, fighting over what seemed to be a piece of chicken.

Jared smiled. "I don't think so, Quil, superiority always wins."

"Share with your brother," I saw Emily walk towards the group of boys with a plate of cookies. She handed at least five to Quil before setting them down on the table. Quilt stuck his tongue out at Jared, who glared at him in response.

I walked into the room fully, getting everyone's attention.

"Hey, Raven." Emily greeted, coming over to me and giving me a smile. "It's been a while, huh?"

I nodded. "Yes, it has."

Paul stood up, offering me a cookie, "Want one?"

I took the cookie. "Sure."

I bite into it and I almost moaned. It was literally the best snickerdoodle I had ever had. My eyes widened and I looked up at Paul. Pail laughed at me. "I know, right? Emily is the best cook I've ever met."

Emily blushed. "Oh please."

I swallowed the bite of cookie before saying, "Emily, I swear on the River Styx that this is the best cookie I have ever had."

Everyone looked at me in confusion. "By swearing on the River Styx, you have to mean it and you can't break the path you just made. Otherwise you could die or be terribly punished." I turned back to Emily. "So these cookies are literally killer."

Emily laughed nervously. "Well, thank you! That means a lot."

I gave her a small smile and went back to nibbling my cookie. Suddenly the sound of a motorcycle was faint until the sound was right outside. The engine was cut and everyone stood up and began to walk outside. I stood by Paul at the window, raising an eyebrow at the pretty brunette Jacob stood next to. I recognized her from the picture in Jacob's room.

"That's Bella." Paul told me. "Jacob has a crush on her."

I nodded. "She's pretty."

I watched as Jared gave Quil a noogie, and the others laughed at the two goofballs. I began to wonder what they were talking about, so I decided to walk outside and meet the famous Bella.

"Fun, isn't she?" Jacob asked as Leah walked off into the woods.

"Bella! Hi!" Emily walked over to Bella, giving her a hug. Sam walked up from behind Emily, wrapping her hands around her. The boys looked at him, asking him a silent question. Sam nodded. "We're good. She won't be getting in our land anytime soon."

The pack whooped and hollered in celebration. In celebration of what though, I wonder?

I decided to join them then, "Who's she?"

The boys jumped, and Bella looked at me curiously.

"No one." Paul said, appearing behind me, his chest almost touching my back.

"Sure." I replied, staring at the girl I had yet been introduced to. Bella looked uncomfortable, but who could blame her? I have been told I can be pretty intimidating.

"Oh, right," Jacob said. "Bella, this is Raven Morgan. Raven, this is Bella Swan."

Bella gave me an awkward smile. "Nice to meet you."

I looked her up and down. She didn't look like a threat. She didn't even look like she could snap a pencil. Deciding to speak to her, I said, "He has a picture of you in his room."

Bella gaped at me, Jacob blushed, and the other boys all laughed. Sam chuckled, pressing a kiss to Emily's cheek. Paul chuckled and I felt him move closer to me, his front was now indeed touch my back.

And this time, I didn't pull away.


	13. Revealed

_Snow was on the ground. It was freezing outside and I shivered. The forest trees were covered in freshly fallen snow._

 _I breathed heavily, noticing how my breath could be seen like fog. I looked at my surroundings, seeing that I was in an open field. I looked to my left, and noticed there were six people next to me. People I have never seen in all my demi-god days._

 _There were two adults. One of them, a female, had dark, red hair and soft features. The man had blond hair and looked kind, but the stony facial expression said otherwise. They both had rings, making me conclude that they were married._

 _Then I noticed a gorgeous blonde teenager, maybe a year or two older than me. She stood next to a muscular man with short, dark hair. A tall, pixie looking girl stood next to a tense-looking man, who had a unsettling look on his face._

What's going on? I thought to myself, noticing that my sword was out and in the open. They must know... How many people are gonna find out by the end of the year?

 _I realized they all had a few things in common. Two of them really stood out. One: they were all very pale. And two: they had golden eyes._

 _And I don't know how to feel about that._

 _Suddenly, the scene shifted. I saw a woman and a man. The woman had fiery red hair while the man had light brunet hair. They were pale like the other six, but they had blood red eyes._

 _"We need a plan," The boy said to the woman. "You have one, right?"_

 _The woman rolled her eyes. "Of course, I do! Do you doubt me?"_

 _The boy looked physically hurt by the question. "No! Of course not, Victoria! You just haven't really told me why we are going after the Cullens-"_

 _The redhead, Victoria, barred her teeth at him. "Don't say their name!"_

 _The man clenched his teeth. He opened his mouth, and then-_

Then I woke up.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for one of the pack members to pull up in the parking lot. The dream I had last night... it brought forth a lot of questions.

There were more vampires here. At least, there would be. And I couldn't deal with all those vampires alone.

I needed to find out who those people in my dream were. This Victoria vampire, did not look friendly. She and her boyfriend were coming here for revenge. But revenge for what?

Suddenly, I remembered something that Sam had said the other day.

"We're good. She won't be getting in our land anytime soon."

 _She..._

She must be Victoria! Unless it isn't... I won't know until I question the pack.

I looked up from the ground, seeing a truck pulling into the parking lot. Jared hopped out, shouldering his backpack as he locked the truck. I ran to him, calling out, "Jared!"

Jared stopped and turned around. He had a look of surprise on his face before he smiled at me. "Hey, Raven. You looking for Kim or something?"

I shook my head. "No. For you or any of the others to be honest. I need to ask you a question."

He nodded, but his eyebrows were furrowed. "Sure, shoot."

"Are there any other vampires that live here? In Forks, I mean."

The question three him off guard. "W-What?"

"Vampires?" I whispered as we passed by a group of students. "You know, bloodsucking creatures with sharp fangs and-"

"I know what you're talking about!" He interrupted, whisper shouting at me. "Why do you think there are vampires that live in Forks? Did something happen again?"

I studied the way he looked. Anxious, nervous, afraid. But also angry, battle ready, and a killer glint in his eyes.

"No, of course not." I shook my head as we walked into the school. "And please, tell me the truth."

Jared huffed, looking torn between deciding whether or not to tell me the truth. When he didn't say anything I went onto say, "It's the Cullens, right?"

Jared stared at me, flabbergasted. "H-How did you-"

"I had a dream." I answered. "I need to talk to them."

Jared shook his head furiously. "Absolutely not! Not way!"

I glared at him. "And why not?"

Jared gulped but didn't back down. He looked around us, seeing all the eyes that were now on us. He pulled me into a nearby janitor's closet. "Because they're _vampires_ , Raven. They're dangerous!"

"And so are you!" I retorted. "So am I! We both know I can hold my own."

"I'm not worried about that." Jared whispered harshly to me. "I know you can kick their asses. But they are vampires Raven. Our sworn enemy. It makes me sick just thinking about you or anyone else just being in the presence of them!"

"Why is that?" I asked him. "Why are you guys so protective of me?"

He sighed. "It's complicated."

I laughed humorlessly. "Complicated? That's hilarious!"

"Raven-"

I stopped laughing, looking at him coldly. "Complicated is being a child of a god who you didn't even know existed. Complicated is being sent to a camp when you're barely even six and told that you can't ever have a normal life. Complicated is not seeing your family for months, only seeing them on holidays for a couple of hours. Complicated is having to constantly be on guard, hoping that a monster won't come after you to kill you." I took in a deep breath. "Whatever you think is 'complicated', it can't be nearly as bad as you think."

Jared seemed to be at a loss for words.

"I-I didn't know it was that bad for you." Jared spoke softly.

"It's like that for every half-blood out there. Just because I'm a child of the Big Three doesn't mean I'm anything special." I said quietly.

Jared let out a disgruntled sigh. "We don't speak to the Cullens, we don't mess with them, they don't mess with us. We have a treaty that keeps the balance between the two of us."

"And that's fine. None of you have to come." I reassured.

Jared ran a hand through his hair. "Oh God. Just talk to Paul about it, okay? That's all I can say about it."

"Fine." I huffed. "But I don't understand why I have to have your blessing just to go talk to them."

Without another word, I walked out of the closet, ignoring the stares I received.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

By the time English had rolled around, I was feeling nervous. Like something was going to happen, nervous. Something bad. Something monstrous.

Kim came bounding into the classroom, a determined look in her eyes as she stopped in front of the desk.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"There are rumors going around that you and Jared were seen in the janitors closet." She paused before saying scandalously, "Together."

"You don't think we were kissing or something, do you?" I asked in disbelief.

Her face flushed. "No! I was just curious as to why... you were... I'm the janitors closet...?"

I smiled a bit. "We needed to talk about something. Something supernatural."

Kim nodded, getting the hint I was dropping.

"Talk about it later?" She asked as the bell rang.

"Sure. Maybe you'll give me more answers than your boyfriend." I replied, looking up as we continued _The Little Mermaid_ from where we left off.

 _Holy Hera, when is Mr. Brown coming back?_

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Kim was no help to me. She said the same thing that Jared told me. That it was hard to explain and that she couldn't be the one to explain it too me.

I was beyond frustrated, just wondering what they could be keeping from me.

Later that night, I was hanging out at home with Leo and my sister. My mom and Kyle were out on a date so the three of us had the house to ourselves. Which surprised me that my mom would allow Leo to be left here without her supervising him.

We were all watching _Dumbo_ and Tessa getting angry when the baby elephant was being bullied by the other animals for having big ears.

"You can't just say stuff like that to a baby elephant!" She threw her hands up in the air. "He's just a BABY!"

I shrugged.

Leo looked amused by Tess. "It's unrealistic. Baby elephants can't defy the laws of physics and gravity."

I raised a brow. "When did you become so sciencey."

He shrugged. "Sometimes the things I make require science." He turned to Tessa. "And besides, this movie is terrible anyways. It's too sad and Disney is always hiding dark things in their movies."

I nodded. "Really though. In the original _Dumbo_ , the circus wranglers tortured the mother, which is how she died."

Tess turned red with anger. "Animal abusers! They should never see the light of day!"

"And they won't," Leo smiles, "Because it's dark outside."

We both stared at him.

"That was a terrible joke." Tessa said while I said at the same time, "That's not even funny."

The doorbell rang and Leo jumped up to answer it. I followed close behind, wondering who could be at the door this late at night.

Leo opened the door and I was surprised to see Paul standing there. He towered over Leo by a foot at least, making him appear threatening and scary.

Leo smiled. "What can I do for you tonight?"

Paul seemed angry, but not towards Leo. "I need to speak to Raven, is she home?"

Leo then looked suspicious. "May I ask who you are?"

Paul huffed. "I'm a friend, Paul-"

Leo burst out laughing. Like, doubled over, arms around his stomach as he laughed out loud. Once he finally calmed himself, he shook his head. "As in Raven Morgan? You must have the wrong house. Raven doesn't have any friends. No friends equal no visitors."

"Leo!" I startled him.

The teen jumped, flipping around to face me. "My gods we need to put a bell on you! Maybe even Nico! We both know you two will give us all a heart attack one of these days!"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't talk about Nico that way, Repair Boy!"

"Ouch." Leo rubbed his chest where his heart was. "Low blow."

"Just go in back to the living room, Leo," I said.

Leo looked between the two of us before a knowing smile grew in his face. "Oh! I know what's going on here! You two are dating!"

My heart dropped out of my chest. "W-what?!"

Leo smiled mischievously. "C'mon Rae! I'm your best friend! You can't keep this stuff hidden from me!"

"I-I," I stammered, gesturing to Paul and I, "We are _not_ dating!"

Leo nodded, but wasn't convinced. "Sure you aren't!"

I groaned and looked to Paul for help. The boy had a bit of a smile on his face but didn't say anything.

Leo winked at us. "I'll just be in the living room then," he exited the hall to go to the living room. Suddenly, he stuck his head out from behind the corner of the wall, "But I'm watching you, Mr. Paul-guy, I'm watching you."

Leo disappeared and I looked at Paul. The boy had been silent the entire time Leo and I had the exchange. Why didn't he correct Leo? Did he just think Leo was joking around or something?

I cleared my throat. "Sorry about Leo, he's a compulsive liar."

Paul laughed just a bit. "I can tell."

It was silent for a few moments before I spoke up, "So, what brings you to my humble abode?"

Paul shuffled on his feet, his eyes turning darker than their normal brown. "Can we talk outside?"

His voice dropped a few octaves, making me shudder.

I nodded, trying to play it off as a shrug. "Uh, sure."

I followed Paul out the door, shutting it as I walked out and onto our porch. Paul was leaning into the railing, looking out into the woods.

"You can't go to the Cullens."

I looked at him, "What?"

"You can't go to the Cullens." Paul repeated. "The Cullens are dangerous. They could hurt you."

I nodded. "I know that. But I won't let them. I've killed monsters that are basically the same thing as vampires. But their creeper and tend to make you fall in love with them with their charm-like speak and various performs. And that only works on males anyways, so."

Paul looked at me strangely. "Don't try to distract me."

I raised my hands in the air innocently. "I wasn't. Besides, you can't tell me what to do."

Paul looked at me in anger. "I'm doing this to protect you. The Cullens are vampires, Raven! They feed on blood!"

"Human blood though?" I asked in defense. "In the dream I had, they had golden eyes while the other vampires had red ones. That has to mean something."

Paul didn't look so angry now. More curious actually. "What dream?"

"What does it matter?" I snapped. "I can't speak to the Cullens about it anyways."

Paul gritted his teeth. "You know why you can't."

I shook my head. "Actually, I don't. So why don't you tell me?"

Paul looked conflicted. "It's compl-"

"Don't you dare say complicated!" I warned. "I will send Leo after you if you say that word!"

Paul rubbed his face with a hand. "Fine."

I tapped my foot at it went silent, all you could hear was the wind blowing and the occasional leaf hitting the ground. "Well?"

He sighed and turned around. "Do you remember when you and your sister came and heard the tribe's legends two or three months ago?"

I nodded. "Sure I do. Embry was running around with Jared and they both slipped and fell in the mud."

"Well," He continued, "Remember the story of how Taka Ahi met his third wife, and he imprinted in her? The two fell madly in love."

"Yep, they were the equivalent to what mortals call soulmates." I added in. "What about it?"

"Um," He coughed, sounding nervous, "Us shapeshifters, we still do that. Imprint - that is."

My heart leapt again. "Yeah?" I breathed out, my throat feeling dry.

"Yeah," he responded.

"...so you've found yours then, huh?" I asked quietly, feeling hopeless. "That's what you came to tell me, right?"

Paul nodded.

"Well, who's the lucky girl?" I asked, masking the sadness I felt with the happy tone I was using.

Paul turned around, looking me dead in the eye. "It's you."

 _Xxxxxxx_

Dun dun dun!!!!

It has been REVEALED!

I hoped y'all liked the chapter! I'm already half way done with the next one so that one should be out before the week is over.

Review time!!

 _Guest:_ Aaah! I'm so happy that you're still reading this story! Even if you say that I suck at writing, you still came back! So thanks! The fact that you are continuing to read my work means a lot, so thanks!

 _mayito 300:_ I try to be funny, I really do. Lol

 _TrueWarrior422:_ I'm taking what you said into consideration. I totally agree with you on the fact that Raven would have to hit the vamp more than once. Fight scenes are a thing that Raven WILL be a part of.

 _ro781727:_ I am so sorry I forgot to write you a reply! Forgive me! But you are right: the sword should work on them because they aren't mortals. So I decided on Stygian Iron as Raven's metal material.

 _ThestralBalerion:_ Here's more!!!!

I think that's all the reviews I had not replied to yet.

Um anyways, recently, a beloved Disney star died at the young age of 20, Cameron Boyce. I'd like to say that I grew up watching _Jessie, Grown Ups, Grown Ups 2,_ and _Descendants 1_ and _2._ He was a great actor and great person, may he Rest In Peace.

Xoxo,

Rock0bye


	14. Entwined Souls

"Excuse me?" I looked at him, completely dumbfounded. "I'm your what?"

Paul stiffened even more. I didn't know that was possible. "Yeah, I know, you're probably disgusted and-"

I cut him off, feeling bad for how I handled that. "No! I wouldn't say I'm disgusted! I'm just surprised. Me? Really? Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure." Paul chuckled, looking less tense.

"But I'm me!" I tried to reason. "I scare people and annoy them - people don't like me."

Paul looked like he just been slapped. "I like you. And you're not annoying, you are scary, but not annoying. You're... perfect."

"What?" I scoffed, looking away from him to hide my red cheeks. "I am not _perfect_."

"I'd disagree." I heard him take a step closer to me.

"Would you really if it hadn't had been for the fact you imprinted on me?" I asked him, doubt overcoming all the other feelings I had at the time. "Would you ever have talked to me?"

"I'd like to think so, yes." Paul answered after a moment of silence.

I hummed and turned to face him. The porch light was off to keep from drawing any bugs that were out to us, so I only saw parts of his face that the moonlight hit. His lip was quirked up and his eyes reflected the light from the moon. Holy Zeus, was he gorgeous.

"So what? Our souls are entwined now or something?" I asked, practically whispering as his stepped closer to me.

"Pretty much," He replied, his hand finding my waist as he brought me close to him.

I had to force myself not to tense.

Reminding myself that _this was Paul_ , and _Paul wasn't going to hurt me_.

"Hmm," I looked up at Paul, not knowing what to do with my hands as they were placed rather awkwardly on his chest. His _hard_ chest. "I guess you're stuck with me then."

Paul smiled, showing off his pearly whites. "Guess I am."

I honestly had no idea what was happening. I felt like my body had a mind of its own as my eyes shut and I lifted myself on my tiptoes to reach his face. I could feel him doing the same, his head dipping to encase my lips with his own. My hands rose up his chest, hooking themselves around his neck.

As our lips neared, our nose lightly hit each other, warning us of the oncoming contact. I could feel his breath on the lower half of my face, making my cheeks grow red with the sudden realization of what we were doing.

Our lips ghosted over each other, and I thought about how I never thought I'd kiss someone. The fact that I was standing on my porch, being held in Paul's arms, and getting ready to make lip contact was surreal. My body was in no way tense now and my heart rate was faster because of the circumstances.

I wasn't scared. I was _excited_.

I'd never done anything remotely like this, and it was thrilling.

My thoughts about Victoria and talking to the Cullens were gone. All I could think about was Paul, his touch, and how close we were. And maybe his lips.

His lips barely brushed onto my own, allowing only the slightest of pressure, and then-

"I thought you two weren't dating?" Leo asked by the front door, watching us with a sly smirk.

I jumped and tried to pull myself out of the shapeshifter's hold, but Paul only gripped me tighter. A low growl exited his throat like he thought Leo was going to take me away from him.

"Leo, what do you want?" I asked, wanting to cause a crack in the ground and hide myself in it. I was embarrassed and angry, wanting to hide from Leo but wanting to punch him at the same time.

"Just wanted to tell you that the movie's over and that me and Tess are going to bed." Leo wiggled his eyebrows, giving me a look that read _I'll be waiting in your room so you can give me all the details._

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, okay, goodnight."

"Night Rae," Leo giggled. "It was nice meeting you, Paul."

"You too, Lee." Paul replied, his voice rough as he looked down at me. His eyes were almost completely black as I moved my hands back down.

Leo opened his mouth to correct him, but I glared at him, making him retreat back into the house.

It was quiet four a few moments, but Paul didn't let go and I wasn't complaining. "I should probably get back inside. Leo will come back out here if I don't go inside."

Paul nodded, but his mind seemed elsewhere. His eyes were still flickering from my lips to my eyes.

"I'll see you at the bonfire, yeah?" I asked, pulling away from him slowly.

"Uh, yeah." Paul looked up at me, his signature smile on his face again. "See you then."

I blushed, ducking my head as I opened the front door. "Night Paul."

"Night Raven."

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Saturday's were grocery shopping days. And seeing how I was the main cook at my house, I was the one in charge of shopping. I went to the market in Forks, liking the change of scenery.

I pushed my cart through the vegetable aisle, looking for some cilantro as I began to think about last night.

I was two seconds away from kissing Paul before Leo interrupted. Was I relieved? Should I be relieved? Or should I be upset? What should I be feeling?

Did I like Paul? I suppose I did. He was nice and funny. He was a good friend when it counted and he knew about my other life, so that made the relationship easier.

But did I like-like Paul? His smile makes my stomach flip, his touch gives me goosebumps. He makes me feel things that I've never felt before. And that made me nervous. I was going into uncharted seas, and I couldn't tell if I was more afraid or exhilarated about it.

I was so concentrating so much on what happened that I hadn't noticed I was moving until I ran into someone's cart with my own.

"O-oh!" Someone stuttered our, the voice feminine. "Sorry!"

I looked up and noticed it was Bella Swan. She was pushing her own cart with a crumpled list in her hand. A man stood behind her, his copper hair stuck up like a porcupine and his eyes were golden and his skin was pale.

 _A vampire._ I thought to myself.

The man looked at me, seeming surprised and shocked. I squinted my eyes at him before looking at Bella. "It was my fault, I wasn't paying attention."

Bella smiled. "Raven, right? You were at Emily's the other day."

I nodded. "That was me. You're Bella. The picture girl."

Bella tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Haha, yeah. Um, this is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen."

 _Cullen_. "Nice to meet you, Edward. I'm Raven Morgan." I introduced myself.

Edward nodded. "You too."

 _Vampire, huh? I think I prefer the red over the yellow._ I thought to myself, my thoughts going back to Kronos and his glowing golden hues that haunted me still.

The Titan was nothing compared to Dirt Face.

Edward continued to give me a strange look. Suddenly he spoke to Bella, "Can you go get the spaghetti? I'll wait here with the cart."

Bella nodded but gave her boyfriend a suspicious look. "Sure," she answered before turning to leave.

Once she was gone, I asked, "Does she know?"

Edward tried to feign innocence. "Know what?"

I rolled my eyes. "We both know what I'm talking about. You being a vampire, of course!"

Edward looked at me in alarm. "I don't have a clue about what you're talking about."

"Drop the act, Mr, Porcupine." I deadpanned.

Edward rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yes she does, and how do you know about me?"

"I'm friends with the pack." I replied, looking at him. "And I was attacked by a vampire. Also, I had a dream about you Cullens and a woman named Victoria."

Edward stiffened. "Victoria? A dream? What do you mean?"

"I'm going to assume that you can tell I'm not really mortal." I shrugged. "So I'm just going to tell you that my kind can have dreams, which are more like nightmares, of the present and if the future."

"What?" Edward was confused. "What are you?"

"I'm not telling you anything, porcupine." I found the cilantro and put some in a bag.

"But I can tell you that that Victoria lady looked pretty vengeful."

He shook his head. "Don't tell me it, think about it."

It was my turned to be confused. "What?"

"I can read minds." He whispered, "Just picture it in your mind and I will be able to see it."

Trying not to be creeped out by that new information, I began to relive the dream I had, recalling every detail I could.

Once I was done, Edward sighed. He looked mentally drained and exhausted.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" I prodded. "I could be of some use, you never know."

Edward looked me over. He gave in and told me the short version. About how he killed Victoria's mate when he mate tried to kill Bella. How this was her revenge plan against him to get back at Edward by killing Bella.

I nodded. "Huh. Sounds like you've had it rough."

He laughed dryly and we both noticed Bella walking up with her spaghetti. She set the spaghetti down in the cart and smiled at us.

"Are you on protection detail?" I asked.

Bella looked shocked. "What?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah, after we get the groceries home, I'm taking her to Jacob's."

I huffed. "Jacob? He doesn't like me much."

"That's one thing we have in common." Edward jokes, and I smirked in return.

Turning to Bella, I asked, "You going to the bonfire tonight?"

Bella shrugged. "I don't have a clue what Jake's got planned."

"Well maybe I'll see you there." I replied, pushing my cart passed their own before saying bye.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

I did see Bella later that night. She walked to the bonfire a few minutes after I arrived with Jacob.

I was greeted by Paul who had a pile of food on his plate. It was a bit awkward between the two of us, neither of us knowing exactly what to do or what to say.

I was already socially awkward, not really knowing what to say or do. I have never been good with starting conversations, much less starting conversations with someone I almost kissed.

"Hi Raven." Paul smiled.

"Hey." I returned it with a small one of my own. "What legend is it tonight?"

"Billy is telling us more about Taka Aki and his third wife." He informed, sitting down next to me on the log. "Should be good."

I nodded. "Yeah. Should be."

The silence was overwhelming as I stared at the fire and Paul poked at his food with his fork.

He broke the silence, thank gods. "Maybe we should talk about last night?"

I nodded. "Sure-"

I began to say, but then Billy started the tribe legends. "We were great spirit warriors. Shapeshifters, that transformed into powerful wolves. This enabled us to scare off our enemies, and protect our tribe."

I looked across from me, seeing Bella sitting next to Jacob. We made eye contact and she offered me a smile. I gave her a small one in return before turning back to look at Billy.

"One day, our warriors came across a creature. It looked like a man, but it was hard like stone, and cold as ice." Billy's voice grew colder. "Our warriors sharp teeth finally tore it apart, but it could only truly be killed by fire. They lived in fear that the Cold Man was not alone. And they were right."

I sucked in a breath, feeling the chills along my body. I've said it before and I'll say it again, Billy is amazing at telling these legends.

"She took revenge in the entire village." Billy said solemnly. "Our elder chief, Taka Ahi, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe, after his son was killed. Taka Ahi spirit wife could see he would lose. The third wife was no magical being, no special powers but one: courage.

The third wife sacrifice distracted the Cold Woman long enough for Taka Ahi to destroy her. She saved the tribe. Over time, our enemies have disappeared, but one remains: the Cold Ones. Our magic awakens when they are near, and we sense it now. We feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming, and we must all be ready. All of us."

Billy looked at everyone as he said it, making me feel insignificant under his stare as he looked at me.

After he was done, Paul and I took a walk into the woods. My nerves were a jumbled up mess at this point and my fingers were repeatedly tapping my thigh. It was a nervous tick of mine I guess.

"So, we almost..." Paul trailed off, turning his gaze towards me.

"Kissed." I finished, avoiding his gaze as I looked out into the woods. The stars were very pretty, and I could see Orion from here.

"Yeah." Paul said nervously. "Look - we don't have to do anything you don't want to do. When a shifter imprints on someone, she's the one who holds you to this Earth. Not gravity. Everything you do from that point in your life is for her. You will do anything for her, be anything for her. A friend, a brother, a lover. When I saw you that day at school, time stopped, and I imprinted on you."

I blushed hard. A guy has never said anything like that to me. He made me sound like I was a goddess and not the daughter of a god.

"So we don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with," Paul continued, offering me an awkward smile. "I'm happy just being around you."

I laughed softly. "All that just for little ol' me?"

Paul smiled adoringly. "I'd do anything for you."

I wanted to jump him and kiss him. My gods, he was just so sweet and kind. And he looked very, very gorgeous in the moonlight.

I let my instincts take over, swiftly walking over to him and stopping when I got in front of him. He looked surprised by my movements, but his hands automatically wrapped around my waist. I cupped his face in my hands, shutting my eyes as I pulled his head down softly. Then, our lips were touching.

His lips were soft and tasted like the burgers we had at the tribe meeting. As cliche as it sounds, I did feel the fireworks everyone talked about. We moved our lips together slowly, not wanting to move too fast.

I'd never kissed anyone before, so I didn't know if I was doing it the right way or not. I moved my hands to his hair, grasping it softly. Paul made a noise, maybe a grunt of approval.

I pulled away, needing to catch my breath. Our foreheads pressed together lightly as we both caught our breath. I looked at Paul's lips, noticing how they were swollen.

"Sorry," I whispered, not knowing if my actions bothered him.

Paul grinned. "Don't ever apologize for kissing me."

I laughed breathlessly. "No problem."

I kissed him again.

 _Xxxxx_

 _Please read the really big paragraph in the middle, I'd like to here your opinions..._

Too much kissing?

Not enough kissing?

You tell me! Because I'm not very great at writing those types of scenes but I will try my best if y'all want some more.

Onto a more serious topic, I have an idea for the LEAH IMPRINT dealio. Okay, so you readers obviously know that the shifter will be anything for their imprint, so I was thinking of having Leah imprint of Leo, but them basically being like either and sister. Yay or nay? I need to know. Because if I do end up doing that, I feel like I'm replacing Seth. And I don't want to do that.

I could still make an OC or I could bring someone from the PJO of HoO universe and make them her imprint. It doesn't even have to be a guy! I don't care! She doesn't even have to get an imprint if y'all don't want her to! Just tell me what you guys want me to do and I'll do it. Because I don't want to do something you readers hate.

Review time!

 _mayito_ 300: Thank you so much! I really am trying to funny! She didn't kick him, no, I feel like if she did, she'd break her toe or something. Even though Raven seems like a closed off person, she always kinda knew she liked Paul, so I would imagine her taking it well.

 _LoveKitaSoMuch_ : I don't know if you wrote anything, seeing as the review was blank, but thanks anyways! Lol

Xoxo,

Rock0bye 

PS, Raven is the same age as Jacob, making her a junior. I would think Paul, Kim, and Jared would all be seniors who just graduated this year, so it's summer break now. And me, being the lazy author I am, didn't write their graduation scene. Sorry...


	15. A Vampire Party

Summer had officially come. Summer was great and kind to us all. The alarm clocks didn't go off at six AM and you didn't have to go to school for 104 days.

Summers were quiet. You got to stay home and lay in your bed. I liked to read poems and sometimes meditate to calm my stress filled mind. I didn't meditate as often as you'd think, considering how stress-inducing my life could be.

Summers weren't meant to be spent partying. They were not meant to be spent drinking alcohol or dancing until you got dizzy in a strangers living room. And they were not meant to be spent talking to vampires about an upcoming fight.

I hadn't even known I was going to anywhere until Jacob pulled into my driveway, saying he needed me for backup or something. I didn't think he needed my help with a high school party.

Jared and Quil came with the two of us. I think Quil mainly came because he always wanted to see the Cullen house. He was curious about where they lived and how they could act so normally even though they were far from it.

The Cullen house was beautiful. It was very open and spacious. Windows for walls and chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The Cullens had taste, I will admit.

The place was crowded with people, making my nose scrunch up in distaste as I followed Jacob up the stairs. The music wasn't very loud, thank goodness, so I couldn't really complain about that.

As we went up the stairs, I noticed a huge frame filled with graduation caps. There were over twenty of them, and it made me laugh when I figured out why there were so many.

"Strange, isn't it?" A feminine voice asked me. I turned around and saw a pretty girl with brunette hair and blonde highlights standing there. She had forest green eyes and a nice tan.

"Yeah," I agreed, weary of her.

She scratched her chin and I noticed a ring with a lion on her It was standing on its hind legs and its front paws were in the air. "I've learned not to question the Cullens too much. The family just gets stranger and stranger the more you think about it."

I nodded.

She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when someone yelled, "AJ - come and dance with us!"

The girl - AJ - laughed. "That's my cue, it was nice talking to you."

The girl walked back down the stairs where she disappeared off into the crowd of teens. I had to run to catch up with the boys. Quil gave me a questioning look but I just shrugged.

We stopped at the top, looking into a room filled with dancing teens until we turned to our left. I saw Bella standing there, looking almost expressionless as we approached her.

"What are you doing here?" Bells asked, looking at Jacob.

"You invited me, remember?"

"Was my right hook too subtle for you?" Bella asked, not amused. "That was me un-inviting you."

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry," Jacob apologized. "About the kiss, about your hand. I'd blame it on the whole inner animal thing but it was just me being an ass. I'm sorry."

Jacob dug into his pocket, pulling out a bracelet with a wolf charm. "I brought you something. A graduation present. I made it myself."

Bella looked at it in awe. "Oh, you made this? It's really pretty. Thanks."

"Where's mine, Jacob?" I asked sarcastically.

Jacob smirked at me. "Shut up, Morgan."

It's taken some time, but he's warming up to me.

Bella looked behind us. "I'll be right back."

The brunette walked over to a girl who was walking down a set of stairs. The girl was the pixie from my dream, and just seeing her made me uncomfortable. Quil and Jared moved closer to me at the sight of a vampire in the same room at us.

"I'm good, thanks." I murmured to them as I followed behind Jacob.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked in concern.

The pixie looked like she'd seen a ghost. Bella said, "They aren't going to Seattle."

"They're coming here." Pixie said.

Next thing I know, I'm in a different part of the house with the boys, Bella, pixie, and two other people I saw in my dream. I learned the pixie's name, Alice, her boyfriend, Jasper, and the other man, Carlisle. Edward was in there as well with us.

"They're coming in four days." Alice spoke.

"This could turn into a bloodbath." Carlisle paced back and forth before leaning against a table.

"Who's behind it?" Bella asked, looking at Alice.

"I didn't see anyone I recognized." Alice answered, standing by Jasper.

"Maybe one."

Edward looked at her. "I know his face. He's local. Riley Biers. Raven also saw him talking to Victoria. He didn't start this. She must behind it."

Everyone looked at me. "What? I sometimes have dreams that mix the present and the future together."

Alice gave me a knowing look. "Well she's staying out of the action."

"She must be playing with the blind spots in your visions." Carlisle supplied.

"Either way," Jasper began, "The army is coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town."

"Hold up," Jacob looked between the vampires. "What damn army?"

"Newborns. Our kind," answered Carlisle.

"What are they after?" Quil asked.

"They were passing around Bella's scent." Alice answered. "A red blouse."

"They're after Bella?" Jacob asked, trying to mask his anger. "What the hell does this mean?"

"It's means an ugly fight." Carlisle turned his gaze to Jacob. "With many lives lost."

Jacob shared at look with the boys before turning to face Carlisle. "Alright, we're in."

"No. You'll get yourselves killed, no way." Bella shook her head.

"I wasn't asking for permission." Jacob said.

"Edward?" She turned to her boyfriend for help.

Edward stared at him before facing Bella. "It means more protection for you."

"Jacob," Carlisle cut in. "Do you think Sam will agree to an understanding?"

"As long as we get to kill some vampires," Jacob said haughtily.

"It'll give us the numbers." Jasper gave the shifter a side glance. "Newborns won't know they even exist. It'll give us an edge."

Carlisle stood straight. "We'll need to coordinate."

"Carlisle," Bella couldn't believe he was agreeing with them. "Their gonna get hurt."

"We'll all need some training." Carlisle said. "Fighting newborns require knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us."

Jacob nodded. "Alright. Name the time and place."

"Jake," Bella said softly. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Bella, this is what we do." Jacob muttered. "Besides, you should be happy. Look at us: working together. You are the one who wanted us to get along, remember?"

Bella looked destroyed, but didn't say anything else.

"I'll come too." I joined in.

They all looked at me like I was insane.

"You cannot go." Jared stated firmly. "No chance. None at all."

"Oh, I'm going." I decided. "You can't stop me. I've fought many battles, and I'm still alive. I think I'll be fine."

Jasper looked at me strangely. "Battles? What type of battles have you been in?"

"I wish I could tell you." I answered honestly. "That'd make this a lot easier."

"I can read your mind, you know." Edward butt in.

I shrugged. "I guess that wouldn't be breaking the rules. I wouldn't actually be telling you anything."

"Do I have your permission then?" Edward asked.

Everyone but the shifters looked curious. "Go for it."

"She's a demi-god." He revealed. "The daughter of a god and a human."

"In the flesh." I gave a little bow. "My kind, we don't have an easy life. We constantly are having monsters after us. I've fought many battles against some ugly creatures. I can handle some vampires."

Carlisle and the rest looked befuddled.

Jasper smiled just a bit. "Well, okay then."

"I'll deal with Paul." I turned to Jacob and the others. "But I'm going, whether you want me to, or not."

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"You're not going." Paul stared firmly the day of the training. We were all waiting at Emily and Sam's house, preparing to go to the site where the Cullens were training. We were in their living room while everyone was outside. They were waiting to see how badly Paul would take it and how long it would take him to give in.

"Oh, but I am." I replied.

Paul turned around, his nostrils flared in anger. "I don't want you there, Raven. Hell, I didn't even want you there at the leech's party!"

"In my defense," I began, "I didn't even know it was their party in the first place."

Paul laughed humorlessly. "Because that makes this any better!"

I huffed. "Paul, I can do things normal people can't. I've used these powers most my life. I know how to use them and I know what I can do with them. If I don't use my gifts for good, then why was I given them?"

Paul didn't answer, a sad look on his face.

"Besides," I gave him a reassuring smile, "If anything goes south, I can just shadow travel on out of there."

Paul looked a bit better. "I just don't want you hurt."

I grabbed his hand, making him smile. "And I won't; you'll be there to protect me along with the rest of the pack."

Paul seemed to think this over before he sighed. "You can go."

I smiled.

"But," I stopped smiling. "You have to stay by me."

"Deal."

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

I gripped onto Paul's grey fur as we ran through the woods. It was exhilarating, the wind in your face as you sped passed trees. The pack slowed down as they neared a fallen tree, allowing me to actually sit up.

Paul growled lowly as we saw the Cullens. All of them were there, and I saw the three other people from my vision standing next to their mates. Bella gave me a smile, which I returned with a mock salute.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms." Edward told the Cullens.

"They came; that's what matters." Carlisle looked at his son.

"I trust you enough to be in my human form." I slid off of Paul, but kept my hand on his fur.

The bulky man smiled. "You're the... demi-something, right?"

I nodded. "That's me. I've had my fair share of blood lust killers. I know a thing or two."

He grinned. "I'm Emmett."

"Raven." I introduced.

"Raven," Carlisle pointed to the woman next to him, "This is my wife, Esme, and that's Rosalie."

I nodded. "Nice to meet you all."

Rosalie just gave me a look by Esme smiles motherly at me. "You too, sweetheart."

Carlisle turned to Edward. "Will you translate?"

Carlisle and Edward took a few steps forward, making Jacob do the same.

"Hi Jake." Bella greeted softly.

Sam snarled at Jacob, making him return the favor.

"Welcome. Jasper has experience with newborns." Carlisle informed. "He'll teach us how to defeat them."

"They want to know how newborns differ from us." Edward read their minds.

"Their a great deal stronger then us because their own human blood lingers in their tissues." Carlisle told us. "Our kind, is never more physically powerful than in our first several months of this life."

Carlisle stepped back, letting Jasper take the lead. "Carlisle's right. That's why they are created. A newborn army, doesn't need thousands like a human army. No human army could stand against them."

Paul growled when Jasper faced him, making me pet him softly. "It's fine, Paul."

Jasper continued. "The two most important things to remember are first: never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. And secondly: don't go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that. And you will lose."

Jasper turned around sharply, much like how I would imagine a soldier would. "Emmett!"

The two stepped into the clearing, smiling at each other as they were readying themselves.

"Don't hold back." Jasper told him.

"Not in my nature." Emmett smirked before running toward him.

Jasper braces for the impact, digging his feet into the ground to stop Emmett. Emmett picked him up, throwing him high into the air. Jasper twisted in the air before falling into the dirt. He got right back up though, and the two were running at each other. Jasper dodged a punch Emmett threw, going into one knee before swiping Emmett's legs out from underneath him.

Jasper stood up. "Never lose focus."

The next pair was Carlisle and Edward. Carlisle gave Edward a slight nod, and then the two were running at each other. Carlisle slid underneath Edward, making Edward jump onto nothing. The two were right back at it though, Edward grabbing Carlisle's neck while the latter tried to pull the arms off.

Sam backed up a bit, making a noise at the back of his throat. Jasper circled them, watching like a predator to his prey.

Carlisle swiped at Edward, but the lithe teenager easily dodged. Carlisle tipped a bit to the side, giving Edward an advantage to his blind spot. Edward grabbed his chest, throwing onto the ground.

Edward smiled, thinking he won as he stood up. "One more thing," Jasper said as Edward was tackled to the ground by Carlisle. "Never turn you're back on the enemy."

Rosalie and Jasper went against each other next. Jasper lifted his fingers, making the _come and get me gesture._

Rosalie took a few steps forward until she was right in front of Jasper. She threw multiple punches at the blond, to which he all dodged. He threw one himself, making Rosalie twist herself in the air before landing gracefully in a crouched position.

It went on until Jasper and Alice fought. The blond moved his hair out of his face as he gave a slight nod of encouragement to the pixie.

He made the first move, trying to grab her with his speed, but she just moved out of the way. Every shot he threw, she dodged until he actually did grab her. But when he did, he soften slightly, grabbing her chin to kiss her. Suddenly, she was gone, making Jasper turn around wildly trying to find her. Alice fell from a tree branch above the man, wrapping onto him like a koala.

Jasper looked surprised but smiled when she gave him a peck on the lips.

After they were done fighting, Edward turned to me. "What exactly can you do?"

"Well, I can raise the dead, summon a hellhound, shadow travel, and sense life spans," I told them, "Oh! And I know how to use a sword."

Emmett seemed overjoyed. "I want her on my team."

I smiled a bit.

"What's a hellhound?" Bella asked in confusion.

"It's like the pack. But bigger, more terrifying, and comes from, well, hell." I answered her, hearing the hurt growls from the wolves.

"And shadow travel?" She asked.

"I can travel to anywhere on Earth through the shadows." I answered easily. "Want me to show you?"

I offered her a hand, making them look at me cautiously. Edward looked me over before he nodded. "She means well. If you want to, I don't see why not."

Bella thought it over before nodding. "Why not?"

"Where do you want to go?" I asked as she approached me.

"I don't mind." Bella shrugged.

I walked over to Paul's right side, standing in his shadow. "Come on, if you could go anywhere, where would it be?"

"Paris." She answered. "How about Paris?"

I smirked. "Good choice. It's twelve o'clock here in Forks, meaning it's ten o'clock in Paris."

Bella stopped in front of me and I put my hand out in front of me for her to take. "Whenever your ready."

"Okay." She grabbed my hand. I could feel her shaking.

"We'll be back in five minutes." I told everyone. "Try not to kill each other."

The Cullens weakly chuckled and J turned to Bella. "Hold your breath. You don't want to breath when you shadow travel. Fair warning, you might throw up."

Before she could process what I said, we shadow traveled. It was completely dark around us and extremely cold. But soon that frigid air turned to a chill as we stood on solid ground.

Bella immediately hunched over, holding her stomach as she heaved a few times. I didn't watch, just leaned against the railing and took in the view. Paris was gorgeous. It was always lit up brightly at night and smelled of pastries.

After she was done, she shaking lay stood up. "I'm never doing that again."

I snorted. "Well good luck getting back to Forks."

Bella looked a little green as she took in her surroundings. "Are we on the Effiel Tower?"

I nodded. "Yep. You told me Paris, so I took you to Paris."

"It's breathtaking." Bella smiled as she took in the sight.

"Right?" I agreed. We took the next few minutes just staring out at the city in front of us. "We should probably head back."

Bella looked queasy again. "O-Okay."

She grabbed my hand again and we disappeared.

Reappearing back by Paul's side made everyone jump.

"Bonjour," I greeted, "Comment ça va?"

Carlisle smiled. "Ça va bien, merci. Comment était Paris?"

"C'était très beau," I replied, "Bella ne se sent pas bien, cependant. It's a side effect for first time shadow travelers. She'll be fine after a few minutes."

Bella stumbled a bit, making me grab onto her to steady her. I gave Paul a reassuring look as I helped Bella to her boyfriend. The pack growled slightly as Edward took Bella from me.

"That's enough training for today." Carlisle stated, looking at the pack for their approval as I moved back to them.

"We'll see you tomorrow." I said as Paul sat down so I could get on his back.

The Cullens gave me a few waves and the pack began to turn around to leave. We picked up speed as we began to run further away, and I began to think about what would come in the next two days.

Maybe it's time I included a Bad Boy Supreme in on our plans?

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

I spent the rest of the day with my family watching movies, playing board games, even charades. I could tell Leo and Tessa were suspicious, seeing as I never wanted to do stuff like this. I was the one you had to convince to play these things, yet here I was, sitting on the living room floor as Kyle was trying to act out his charade.

"Is it a giraffe?" Leo asked, scratching his head. "A giraffe on skates! Wait - a giraffe trying to be one of those air bag things you see in front of car dealerships!"

Kyle shook his head frantically. He began to move his arms about in the air, wiggling them.

"I got it!" Tessa shouted. "You're an octopus!"

Kyle whooped. "Finally! I thought I was going to be stuck doing that forever!"

He and Tessa high fived while my mom looked beyond confused.

"You call that an octopus?" My mom stood up. "This is an octopus!"

My mom began to move her arms and legs about like my father did. She crossed her eyes and began to make popping noises with her mouth like she was a fish. My dad joined her, doing his arm wiggles again.

"Oh, gods," I groaned. "End the suffering."

Tessa and Leo were laughing hysterically at our parents. I grabbed a pillow for each of them, throwing it at my parents. They didn't stop, only turned to me.

"Who do you think looks more like an octopus?" Kyle asked, wiggling like he was having a seizure. "Come on, Rae, be honest."

"I birthed you." My mom reminded me. "It was the most agonizing eight hours of my life."

I laughed quietly. "You're both equally talented. Now sit down before you break something."

They laughed before sitting down. Kyle went to get some more popcorn, but only got the unpopped kernels at the bottom of the bowl.

"I'm going to get some more popcorn." Kyle announced, grabbing the bowl as he left the room.

My mom also stood up to leave, "Any of you kiddos need a refill?"

I shook my head.

Tessa nodded and handed her a cup. "More tea, please."

Leo shook his head as well. "I'm good, thank you, Mrs. M.A."

My mom smiled. "No problem. Be back in a jiffy."

Once she left, Leo looked up at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression on his face. "What even is a jiffy?"

I shrugged. "Something old people say, I guess."

Tessa laughed. "Than you must say it a lot, huh, Rae?"

I glared jokingly at her. "You take that back!"

She pretended to think about it. "Um, what about no!"

I threw a pillow at her. "Jerk."

She stuck her tongue out at me, making me smile.

Leo looked at me quizzically. "Is something wrong, Raven?"

I tapped my thigh with my fingers. "No. Why would anything be wrong?"

"Because you're willingly playing charades and you look nervous." Leo said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And you're tapping your thigh, you do that when your nervous."

I put my other hand on top of the tapping hand, making it stop. "Fine. Something... something has happened."

Leo kept his face expressionless but Tessa looked alarmed. "What? What's happened?"

"The less you know the better." I told her, before turning to Leo. "I might be needing your help."

He nodded in understanding. "Whatever it is, you can trust me, Rae. I'll help you."

I nodded. "Thanks, but I-"

My mom came back with Tessa's tea and a bottle of coke. "Here ya go, sweetie."

"Thanks mom." Tessa whispered, sipping the tea some before she set it down.

"Are you feeling okay, Tess?" My mom placed a hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine," Tessa yawned. "Just tired. I think I'm going to get some sleep."

My mom nodded, although she looked concerned. "Okay, darling. Night, love you."

We all said it to her as she left, Tessa barely mumbling a reply as she climbed the stairs to her room.

Leo scooted closet to me and whispered. "Your room, after everyone goes to bed? Fill me in on the details."

I subtly nodded as Kyle came in with more popcorn. "Leo - it's your turn!"

Leo hopped up before grabbing a slip a paper. "Abraham Lincoln! That's too easy!"

"Leo!" We all groaned, throwing some popcorn at him.

 **X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Around midnight, Leo snuck into my room. We finished our family bonding night two hours ago, giving my parents enough time to get sleepy and go to off to bed. I checked on Tessa before I came into my room, and she was sound asleep.

Leo closed the door and I flicked my desk light on. "So what's happening?"

I didn't know where to begin. I could tell him about the pack, as it wasn't my secret to tell. But I wouldn't mind telling him about the Cullens. This was to help them anyways. Leo could spread fire to anywhere on his body. He could be a great asset on the battlefield.

"You've heard of _empousai_ , right?" I asked, watching as he sat on my bed.

He nodded. "Of course. White as chalk, red eyes, fangs." He stuck his index fingers in front of his incisors like they were fangs.

I nodded. "Do you know the mortals made the myth of vampires from empousai?"

"Sure, I do." He waited for me to continue, wanting to see where I was going with it.

"Well, what would you say, if I told you vampires were actually real and there is a whole army of them coming to Forks to kill this girl named Bella Swan, who's boyfriend is also a vampire, Edward is his name, who killed the ringleader of the army's mate." I rushed out. "And this is all just a revenge story to get back at Edward for killing the ringleader's mate."

Leo gaped at me. "Pardon?"

I repeated it again, this time slower and with more detail. I told him that I was going to help the vampires defeat the army of newborns before the newborns could get into Forks. I told him that we had a solid plan of offense and that we would win.

"Okay," Leo nodded steadily. "I'm in."

"You do know what your getting yourself into, right?" I asked, feeling a bit relieved that he was going to help.

A dangerous glint was in his eyes as he smiled at me. "Yes. You don't have to worry about me, Rae."

I nodded. "Good, the army will be here in two days. Be prepared for a fight."

He bit his lip. "Think we need to call the others?"

"Don't think so. You can IM Calypso if your worried, though." I told him.

"Cool." Leo stood up to leave. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, we'll be meeting up at Sam Uley's house to talk about the plan of attack." I informed. "Night."

"Night Rae."

 _Xxxxx_

Did I need to right a quick AN or not... I don't think so...

I hoped y'all enjoyed!!

Review Time!

 _mayito 300:_ I'd like to think that Edward could use his mind reading on her just because he's more powerful than her in that specific way.Um, there will be a Raven Victoria fight, I actually have finished that part. But it won't be too long because Victoria has to be killed by Edward. Sooo... yeah.

 _ThestralBalerion:_ Thank you so much! The next chapter should be up soon. I took your advice and I think I know who I want Leah to imprint on... The story is almost over though so it won't focus much on them. But I'd like to think that you'll like who it is.

Xoxo,

Rock0bye


	16. Daddy Dearest

**A/N**

Hey people! I'm back with another update!! This chapter is a big one I can tell ya that! This is when Raven's and Leo's half-bloodliness comes into the story.

Review time!

 _HeLlHoUnD555:_ I will be sure to remember that!! It took me a while to think of how I was going to write the rest of the book with this happening in this chapter so that's what took me so long to write it. But I hope you like it!!

 _oooSilverWolfooo:_ YAS! Leo is my fav. I love him to pieces. I couldn't keep him out of the fight if I wanted to. And I didn't.

 _ThestralBalerion:_ Thank you!!!

Xoxo,

Rock0bye

The next morning, Leo and I shadow traveled to Sam's house to hear the game plan. Leo was confused as why we were, and I quote, "Going to my boyfriend's friend's house who was in no way connected to the vampires" to plan our attack. Like I said, it wasn't my place to tell him about the pack.

We traveled into the same closetI shadow traveled to months ago. I breathed in the smell of musty winter coats that hadn't been washed in a while.

Leo gagged. "Have your friends ever heard of a washing machine?"

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go, flame boy."

I opened the door as he replied, "I actually like that nickname."

We walked into the living room where everyone was waiting. Embry, Quil, Jared, Jacob, and Seth were all sitting on the couch together, nodding at whatever Sam was saying. Emily stood next to her fiancé, her arm wrapped securely around his waist. Leah leaned against the wall in the corner of the room, staring at the ground but listening to every word Sam was saying. Kim and Paul sat at the table in the connected dining room.

I coughed lightly, gaining the attention of everyone.

Kim squealed. "Raven! It seems like I haven't seen you in forever!"

I grinned. "Yeah, Kim, I've been a bit busy."

She cracked a smile. "I can tell."

She looked at Leo curiously, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, right." I pointed to Leo. "Everyone, this is Leo. My best friend. Leo, this is Kim, Quil, Embry, Jacob, Sam, Jared, Paul, Seth, Leah, and Emily."

Everyone waved and did their own sort of greeting. Leo smiled easily, his charismatic self was beginning to show.

"Leo, here," I began, "is a demi-god like myself. He's the son of Hephaestus, the god of blacksmiths. So basically, he's another Bob the Builder."

Everyone laughed at my joke, except for Leah and Leo. Leo rolled his eyes and scoffed jokingly. "Yeah, and you're just another ParaNorman."

More laughs erupted in the room, and even Leah laughed a bit. Leo is just that lovable.

"Watch yourself, Valdez." I warned, glaring at him.

"So why is he here?" Seth asked, but not in a rude way.

"Vampires can only be destroyed by fire." I reminded them. "Leo, here, can project fire onto any part of his body."

As if to demonstrate, Leo stuck out his arm. His fingers to his elbow lit up in flames, the fire flickering from the ceiling fan. Many gasps could be heard in the room as all the eyes were on the flaming boy's arm.

"Wicked!" Embry shouted, carding a hand through his hair. "Does it hurt?"

Leo shook his head. "Nah. Kinda tickles though."

Seth giggled like a child. "Is your hair still on your arm?"

The fire on his arm went out but his arm began to smoke. "Yep. Doesn't effect me physically except for the fact I'm really hot afterwards."

"Sweet." Seth then asked, "Is there anything else you can do?"

"Well, not really." Leo suddenly seemed excited. "I have this magic tool belt that I can reach into and it will give me anything I want."

It was silent for a few moments and I heard Paul awkwardly cough, making me smile. "Maybe you should just stick with the fire arms, yeah?"

Leo nodded. "You're probably right."

Sam got right back into business. "We should probably focus back onto the game plan, guys."

We nodded and sat at the dining table. Leo sat next to Kim at the front while I sat next to Paul in the back.

"Hey." He whispered, a content smile tugging at his lips as he kissed my forehead.

"Hi." I laughed quietly at his antics. I wasn't much for PDA, so we'd save the welcome kiss for later.

I tuned into Sam as he began to explain the plan. "The Cullens will be standing out in the field when the newborns first arrive, when all of them entire the field entirely, that's when we come into the picture.

"We'll capture them off guard; kill any leech you see as soon as you see it. The empath was clear on his instructions: don't let them get their arms around you." Sam instructed us.

"I'll be taking Bella to a campsite tomorrow afternoon." Jacob spoke up. "The vampires hope that my scent will mask Bella's enough to where none of the newborns will be able to get a whiff of her."

"Seth," Sam turned to the youngest pack member. "You'll switch places with Jacob the morning the newborns arrive. You'll watch over Bella with Edward while Jacob comes back to help with the fight."

Seth nodded. "You got it."

"Leo and I will make sure the vampires don't leave the perimeter." I stated. "We'll deal with anyone who tries to leave."

Paul tensed, grabbing my hand for comfort. He hated the idea of me being there with all those newborns. But I knew I'd be fine. Leo and the pack will have my back and ambrosia and nectar will handle any wounds Leo or I get.

Sam nodded. "If anything, and I mean anything, goes south, I want you to get the hell out of there."

I found out that when a pack member imprints on someone, the whole pack becomes incredibly protective of the imprint. Which totally explains their protective behavior around me 24/7.

"Aye aye, Captain." I saluted him.

After the battle preparations, we all just hung out with each other. Kim and Jared began to cuddle on the couch, Jared occasionally kissing Kim's nose. Quil and Embry began to playfully wrestle on the ground. Sam was shouting at them to stop before they broke something. Leah stayed in the corner, but Seth joined her and they began to quietly talk to each other. Emily has eft for the kitchen, probably to make a snack for everyone. Leo and Jacob became like best friends, talking about mechanics and fixing things.

Paul and I stood outside, staring out at the woods while we could faintly hear everyone's incessant chatting in the house.

"I don't like this." Paul said, gripping a pillar that held up part of the ceiling.

"None of us do." I replied honestly. "Do you think I want to be spending my Wednesday fighting off bloodthirsty vampires when I could be laying in the comfort of my bed at my house?"

He glared at me.

"Sorry." I apologized, feeling bad. "This isn't the time to be making jokes. I can't imagine what you're going through."

He winced. "It's taking everything I have not to force you to stay here, where it's safe."

"You just have to remember that I've dealt with things like this before." I zipped my jacket up as a slight breeze blew in.

He sighed and subconsciously moved closer to me, warming me up with his body heat. "I know. And don't you dare think about doing any self-sacrificing shit out there, you here me?"

I laughed. "That goes for you too, Paul. I don't need to be worrying about you trying to pull a Tony Stark, do I?"

Paul chuckled. "Let's hope not, but if it comes to it, I'll do anything to keep you safe."

"What a charmer." I rolled my eyes jokingly as he pulled me into his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with the hair that laid there.

"You know," Paul began, "After all of this is over, I think I need to take you out on a date."

I quirked an eyebrow, surprised. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah. How does Chinese takeout and a movie sound?"

He totally gets me. "Sounds like a date."

Paul's eyes were filled with such fondness and adoration my heart almost burst. He leaned forward, capturing my lips with his own. I let him take the lead, still getting used to the kissing technique.

This kiss was different from the others we had. It was more urgent and sensual. His lips moved against mine quickly but just as passionately as our first kiss. One of his hands was in the small of my back, keeping me pressed against his chest while the other cradled my cheek.

I pulled back, trying to catch my breath. Paul moves his lips to my jawline, pressing soft kisses there before moving down towards my neck.

"Paul," I whispered breathily, "Not here."

Paul gave me one last wet kiss on my neck before stopping. He kept his head in between my neck and shoulder, taking in deep breaths.

"Sorry." His voice was husky and rough. "Didn't mean to get carried away."

"It's fine," I whispered, pulling a hand away from his neck to run through my hair. My hand was shaking just the slightest bit from how quickly heated that got.

"No," He lifted his head. "I shouldn't have done that. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"And you didn't," I reassured. "It just surprised me, is all."

"You sure?" He asked, his voice timid and in disbelief.

"Positive." I nodded, "How about we go back inside?"

Paul nodded, pulling away from me as we began to walk back inside. He gripped my hand softly as he pulled me to a single chair. I sat on it, letting my body relax while Paul sat by my feet.

Everything was normal. Paul and Jared were joking around with each other, throwing quips and retorts as they bantered. Jacob looked at a wooden helicopter Leo made in under five minutes as it flew in the air, looking completely mystified. Quil and Embry has stopped wrestling, much to Sam's relief, and Quil seemed to be FaceTiming with someone. Embry joined Seth and Leah in the corner, bringing more laughter to the conversation. I closed my eyes, enjoying how peaceful it was.

It was normal. Until it wasn't.

The room went quiet and the temperature went up several degrees. The air turned smokier and I could feel myself begin to sweat. I opened my eyes and noticed I wasn't in Sam's living room anymore. I wasn't even in La Push.

I was in the Underworld.

My father's throne room had skeleton guards on either side of the doors. Torches lit by fire were hanging along the wall, giving the room light. A fireplace was to my left, the souls of the wicked were in there, burning and screaming to be set free.

In front of me were two thrones, the biggest being made from bones and the smaller one seemed to be made from black wood. Hades and Persephone's thrones.

Looking to my right, I saw a table filled with food. Fruits, vegetables, meats, and desserts filled the long table. I saw a man at the farthest end of the table, leisurely sipping from a wine glass.

He set the glass down, his olive eyes glancing over to me casually. "A werewolf, really?"

I shrugged. "I blame Aphrodite."

He nodded and stood up, his entire outfit was black. His hair went to his shoulders, curling slightly while his eyes were surrounded by black eyeliner. He wore skinny jeans and boots. The shirt he was wearing was surprise, surprise, black silk with silver lines along it.

Overall, Hades looked like a punk/heavy metal band member.

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here," Hades began, watching as I nodded. "Well, you've seem to have gotten yourself into a... peanut? Is that what you kids say these days?"

"A pickle?" I suggested, covering my smile with my hand.

He waved me off. "Sure, sure, a pickle. You're here because in one day, that army will be at Forks, and they are already savages alone."

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion as fear began to grow in my chest. "You're telling me everything I already know."

"As you know, the Doors of Death were opened when you got my nephew and his girlfriend out of Tartarus. A spirit got out that day and has has been roaming around ever since. It's has been seen heading north of Arizona. It seems to be heading toward Forks. It will arrive around the same time the army does."

My heart race picked up and my breath quickened. Someone escaped from the doors? Who? And why were they coming here?

"I can't tell you any more." Hades said mysteriously. "You're friends seem to be worried. I need to send you back now."

"Wait - you can't just say something like that and-" I began to argue with my father, but he waved his arm. I was pushed back in the chair by an invisible force and my vision went black.

The black slowly became lighter colors; such as brown, green, and blue. I wasn't in the Underworld anymore, now I was back in the Uley household with many pairs of eyes on me now.

Leo looked worried, just like the rest of them, but he had a knowing look in his eyes.

Paul seemed relieved that I was back, but he had a fearful glint in his eyes. "What happened? Where did you go?"

I stood up quickly, murmuring to myself as began to think of anyone and everyone who could be coming here. It's obvious they are coming for either me or Leo, but why? Hah, never mind. I've pissed off too many people to count and Leo lives annoying people.

"No, no," I muttered, pacing back and forth. "Can't be him... What about Bob? Maybe it's Bob and it's a good spirit... no, it can't be him either. He closed the doors."

"Bob?" Leo questioned, his eyes widening in realization. "The titan who closed the doors?"

I nodded frantically. "So it can't be him, right?"

Paul suddenly grabbed me by my shoulders, shaking me out of my craziness. "What are you talking about, Raven?"

I took a deep breath. "When I went missing all those months ago, it was because I was being held captive by these evil twins with my brother, Nico. When we were freed, we had to lead the others to the Doors of Death."

I saw Leo tense and he whispered, "Not again."

"The Doors of Death are located in the deepest part of Tartarus, which means it's the hardest to get to." I explained. "Nico and I lead the rest of my friends down there so we could free my cousin and his girlfriend from the horrors of hell. When we opened the doors, many, many monsters tried to get out of Tartarus using those doors, but Bob, a titan who lost his memories, held them back and shut the doors behind us. Effectively locking himself down there forever."

Everyone looked spooked and confused once I finished. I turned to Leo, "Hades said that a spirit escaped when the doors were open."

Leo looked beyond stressed already. "You've got to be kidding me..."

"All we can do now is prepare ourselves for Wednesday." I raked a hand through my hair, my heart racing like a horse.

Leo nodded. "Think we should call the others in now?"

I thought about it before shaking my head. "No; with us and the Cullens, I think we'll be good."

We turned to the pack. Most of them looked confused, and I didn't blame them. It took me forever to understand Greek stories and how the gods worked.

"So," Sam began, "How dangerous is this spirit?"

"Considering it was in Tartarus in the first place," I began, letting Leo finish for me,

"Extremely so."


	17. BrokenBones

**I seriously hate myself.**

I have no excuses, except for I was lazy. So... yeah. But you wanna know the sad thing that will probably make you guys hate me? I've had this chapter finished for about three months.

Yeah, I know, I'm a terrible person. But I like having the chapter that goes after the one in publishing finished before I publish the current one. Does that make sense? Either way, I was finally like _You need to publish the next chapter even though you haven't finished the next chapter._

So I did. And I have some reviews to catch up on.

 _Anonymous:_ I'm so happy you like it!! I hope you can forgive me for my absence and that you like the update!

 _skye3197:_ I do remember your comment, and I really want to say you will see at least Nico. But who knows ya know? (Hehehehe)

 _ThestralBalerion:_ I've probably commented to yours already, but I'm doing it again just to be safe. Your idea is so much more creative than mine! Mine sucks! But I've already been leading up to it so I can't really change it... I hope you like it anyways!

 _mayito 300:_ They are totally messed up. I completely agree with you.

Anywho, now that that's done, enjoy the latest chapter!! (PS, for some reason, it's not letting me put a space between the chapter title name, so forgive me for that.)

 **TW: Medical inaccuries, violence, mentions of blood**

Xoxo,

Rock0bye

I had nightmares for the next two days. Dreams of seeing my friends dying while some monstrous being laughed before killing me. Its eyes glowed bright blue as it watched us fight the vampires. We'd win the fight against the newborns, but then the spirit would come out from its hiding place and kill each of my friends. I never actually saw who the spirit was, but it's blue eyes did remind me of someone. I'd wake up just as it came at me, it's smoky body billowing into my face.

I was a nervous wreck for the next two days until Wednesday came. Leo and I left later that afternoon, saying that we were going to hang out at the Uley's. Luckily my parents had already left for another convection thing Kyle had, so we didn't have to worry about them.

When we arrived at the site that would soon become a battle ground, everyone was already there. Except for Bella, Edward, and Seth. This meant that the newborns would soon arrive.

Leo and I got into our positions, hiding behind a cluster of rocks with the pack as they prepared themselves to shift. I walked over to Paul and he wrapped his arms around my waist tightly.

"Stay safe." I whispered to Paul.

Paul pressed a kiss to my forehead. "You too."

I nodded and pulled away. "I better get going. I still need to summon Louis."

He laughed, though it came out nervously. "Okay."

Paul kisses me slowly, taking me by surprise. It was a slow kiss, both him and I putting all our worries into the kiss. I pulled away, feeling bad when I heard him whimper from the loss of contact.

I heard Embry wolf whistle. My face burned with embarrassment as I walked away, punching Embry on the shoulder on my way by.

Leo and I separated, him going right as I went left. I came to a shady area of the woods and I decided that's where I'd summon Louis. I reached my hand in the shadow before calling out to him.

Louis's furry body jumped over my own as he appeared out of the shadows. _Hey Queenie! Long time no see!_

I nodded. "Yeah, nice to see you too, big guy."

 _What'd you call me over for this time? To fight off a manticore, maybe? Evil harpies? A belly rub?_

"Not this time." I pointed to the Cullens who were waiting patiently for the newborns to arrive. "See those guys? They are the good guys. Don't attack them. We are getting ready to be in a fight."

 _Great! You got it, Queenie!_

"Don't let the enemies get their arms around you, they'll crush you instantly." I instructed him. "By the way, there will be wolves out there, so don't hurt them either."

Louis didn't respond in my head, but he turned his head a bit to look at me, so I knew that he heard me.

It was deathly quiet. I couldn't hear a thing as the minutes went by. Suddenly, Louis's ears moved up, and I knew he could hear them.

Then I heard them, the faint sound of rustling leaves and quick footsteps. I tapped the gem on my ring and Isolde hummed in my hand.

I ducked behind a tree stump when I saw the first newborn. He came out of a shrub and ran straight into the field, followed by many more.

The Cullens ran at the newborns, and I watched Jasper launch a head right off one of the enemies. As the newborns all neared a huge boulder, the shifters attacked, grabbing any newborn they could and ripping it to pieces.

"Go Louis," I commanded, and the hellhound bounded off into the field, killing the first newborn he saw.

I stood up and began to walk, surveying everyone as they fought. That's when I heard footsteps behind me. I hid behind a tree, peering over the bark to see flaming red hair.

Victoria looked confused and upset, and I couldn't blame her. The wolves weren't a part of her plan, but they were a part of ours.

"You're Victoria, right?" I asked, shadow traveling to her shadow as I swung Isolde right into her side.

Victoria growled in pain before trying hit me, I ducked, managing to avoid her super fast movements. I used the hilt of my sword to hit her in the jaw, causing her to take a few step backs.

"You aren't a vampire." She stated, looking at me.

"Nice observation."

She dodged a hit from the sword and used this time to kick me into a tree. My back hit the tree with a _CRACK!_ and thankfully, the sound didn't come from my back. I could feel the bruise begin to form as I struggled to stand.

"You just don't give up, do you?" Victoria asked rhetorically.

I leaned against the tree she shoved me into. Laughing weakly, I said, "Nope."

Victoria sped in front of me, grabbing me off guard as she kicked the sword out of my reach. "You show great promise. You'd make a great addition to my army."

Her hands wrapped around my throat, cutting off my air flow. Her fangs elongated as she moved to my neck. I reached frantically into my combat boot, pulling out a dagger that I had in there.

I shoved it into her stomach, making her roar in fury and drop me onto the ground. She took a few steps back and pulled the dagger out of her stomach. She rose her arm in the air to bring the knife down on me, forcing me to roll out of the way. Her speed was too fast for me though, allowing her to get a clean cut on my shoulder.

I hissed, touching my arm briefly and looked at the bright blood that covered it. A newborn must've smelled the blood because soon I had one tackling me to the ground.

I heard Victoria run away while I was being attacked. I cursed, using the vampire's own shadow to travel across the field. I let out a shout of alarm when a shifter jumped over me and onto a newborn who was running after me. The wolf, who I believed was Leah, growled at the sight of blood streaming down my arm.

"I ran into Victoria." I informed her while dodging another vampire, letting Leah do the honors. "Tell Seth she's on her way."

Wolf-Leah nodded and gave me cover as I ran to Leo, who was throwing a flaming hammer around at any incoming vampire.

"Woah!" I shouted, ducking as he almost hit me with it.

"Sorry Raven!" He apologized. "They're everywhere!"

"It's cool!" I replied, "I lost my sword and my dagger though! Got anything in that tool belt?"

"Here!" Leo reaches in his tool belt, pulling out a large hunting knife.

"Sweet, thanks!" I used my new weapon to stab a newborn in the neck, prying its head off.

Emmett killed yet another newborn before turning and seeing Paul with three on his back. Emmett ripped two of them off, taking their arms in his hands while Paul shook the last one off. He pounced on it, pulling its head off with one swift tug. He looked up, seeing Emmett's smug smile before getting back to work.

The amount of newborns were getting fewer and fewer as we took more of them out. Soon only one was standing. She looked young, maybe fourteen or fifteen. She also looked scared. She stood awkwardly behind a tree while the fight was happening, not knowing what to do until Carlisle and Esme came over and offered her asylum for her surrender.

Leo set fire to the pile of newborns and he turned away uncomfortably. "This has been the weirdest day of my life. And I've fought giants before."

I snorted while the others looked at us strangely, like we were the vampires. The pack was still hanging around, making sure there weren't any newborns left.

"How long?" Edward asked, coming out from the woods. He was pulling Bella behind and I noticed she had ripped her flannel to cover her forearm.

"A few minutes." Alice answered. "Maybe ten?"

"You two and the pack need to leave." Carlisle gestured to us. "The Volturi won't honor our truce with the werewolves."

We both nodded. I had no idea who the Vol-who's were, but I didn't want to stick around and find out.

Leo and I began to walk towards Leah, who stood by the boulder. Then, a vampire came from behind it, making Leah snarl and jump at the vampire. They wrestled around, taking turns overpowering the other. The vampire eventually got his arms around her and she struggled to break free of his grasp.

"Leah _-_ don't!" Edward yelled as he began to run forward but Jacob beat him to it. He ripped the vampire off, allowing Leah to escape. But then the newborn got behind Jacob, using his arms to keep the wolf in place as he began to crush Jacob's bones. Jacob whined in pain before falling to the ground.

Before the newborn could do anymore harm, Sam and Paul attacked the vampire, ripping it apart.

Jacob transformed, his eyes scrunched in pain as he laid on the ground.

"Jacob!" Bella yelled, concern dripping from her voice as she ran to him.

"Jacob," Edward appeared by his side. "Carlisle is gonna take care of you."

Carlisle felt the boy's back softly, "The bones on the right half of his body are shattered."

I ran to Jacob, looking at the glow around him as it began to flicker. It flickered twice more before remaining. The bright green that once surrounded the boy has dimmed significantly, but he was going to make it.

"Jacob." Bella whispered as she fell to her knees by the teen.

"Bella." He gritted our through the pain.

"Jake, I'm right here." She spoke, looking at the sweat that covered the boy's skin.

The pack came running around the corner, everyone wearing shorts, except for Leah who wore shorts and a shirt. "Jacob, you idiot! I had him!"

"Leah!" Sam warned, taking a knee next to Carlisle.

"I'm going to need to reset the bones before his accelerated healing kicks in." Carlisle informed.

"It's already starting."

"We need to get him out of here." Edward muttered. "We are not gonna want a fight with the Volturi."

"I could knock him out." I suggested.

Carlisle peered up at me. "Pardon?"

"That's another thing I can do." I shrugged. "I don't use it much because when I do use it it makes the person close to death. His accelerated healing would be working on keeping him alive - not on healing the bones."

Sam looked at Carlisle who shrugged. "Might as well give it a try."

"You okay with this Jacob?" I asked, not wanting to make him do something he wasn't comfortable with.

"Come on, Morgan," Jacob said through the pain, "We both know you want to do this."

I grinned. "Maybe just a bit."

He gave me a weak smile.

I pressed my thumb against his forehead, closing my eyes as I willed his consciousness into shutting down. I slowed his heart rate down as well, back to the normal beat of a human. I felt his body temperature cool and his breathing grow farther and farther apart until it happened every minute or so.

I pulled away from him and looked for his life force light. I could just barely make it out, but it was there.

"Oh, thank the gods." I leaned back on the grass, relief flooding through me. "It worked. He's still alive."

Bella looked at me incredulously. "You did that even though you didn't think he would live!?"

I was offended. "Hey, there was a 83% chance that he'd make it."

Sam looked to Carlisle. "We'll take him to Billy's."

Dr. Fang nodded. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Hang in there, Jake." Bella whispered to the unconscious boy.

We all backed away as the pack came and picked Jacob up, holding him above their shoulders.

"We got you," Paul told him as they walked off.

"Let's go, Leo." I said to the teen as we walked over to the area I lost my sword in. Once we found it, I pressed the gem and Isolde was now the ring.

The adrenaline began to wear off as I realized just how tired I was. I shadow traveled too much. I blinked hazily, looking at a blurry Leo. "Uh-oh."

Leo looked alarmed as he shook his many heads. "What? No _uh-oh_! We have to get out of here!"

I giggled hysterically. "You're so funny, Leo!"

Leo frantically shushed me. "This is worse than I thought, you called me funny."

I looked at my hands, seeing that my left one had blood all over it. With the mindset I was in, the blood freaked me out.

Tears began to wield up in my eyes. "Am I bleeding, Leo? Am I gonna die?"

Leo seemed to panic as he each into his tool belt and pulled out an ambrosia cube. "You're gonna be just fine, Rae, here," he handed me the ambrosia cube, "Eat this, it will make you feel better."

I took the cube and ate the ambrosia. It tasted like lemon bars. "It's so good, Leo! Why don't you have one?"

Leo has a cut on his forehead and one in his left hand, but other than that he looked fine. "I'll have one later, Rae. Now how 'bout you get us out of here?"

I nodded. "Sure - Wait! Where's Louis?"

(Cuts scene to show the Cullens and the Volturi staring at the hellhound who was chasing after a butterfly.

"...I'm dog sitting?" Emmett said nervously, making it sound more like a question than a statement.)

"He'll be fine." Leo assured. "Let's just get out of here."

I nodded, grabbing his shoulder and shadow traveling us to Billy Black's. When we got there, it seemed that the pack had yet to arrive. Billy and Sue Clearwater were waiting on the porch, Sue pacing impatiently while Billy had a concentrated look on his face.

Sue noticed us first. "Oh! What happened? Is everyone alright?"

I giggled. "You're sooooo pretty!"

Sue looked at me like I had grown an extra head. She turned to Leo, who shifted me in his arms. "Blood loss."

She nodded, an ' _O_ ' appearing on her lips. "Well, I happen to be a nurse. Let's take a look at you."

Leo stayed behind, telling Billy solemnly of what happened while Sue took me inside. She led me into the bathroom and got to work on my cuts.

My mind was still fuzzy, but I began to think clearly. I wondered when the spirit would arrive and who the spirit would be. There were so many monsters that I've killed; that Leo's killed. And there's no definite way to know what it's after until it arrives.

I hissed when Sue applies some alcohol to the wound in my arm. "Sorry," She said, but continued to dab the cloth.

"So," I felt winded, "You're Leah's and Seth's mother, right?"

She smiled fondly. "That's me. Mother of two shifters, who would've thought?"

"I never would've guessed that shifters were real." I told her honestly. "Even with my line of work."

Sue laughed quietly, but didn't say anything. I didn't blame her, I understood that people never really knew what to say when they found out what I was. And that's because they don't say anything; they scream, yes, but they don't actually say anything.

Sue finished putting bandages on my arm soon after and I was able to leave. I wandered outside just as the pack arrived, carrying an unconscious Jacob above their shoulders. Sue and Billy gasped, looking at the younger Black.

I moved out of the door way, allowing the pack to carry Jacob through the door. I looked at the injured teen as they passed; he'd gotten paler and sweat began to wet his body. His aura had begun to glow brighter though, so I knew that his healing was going to wake him up soon.

I walked over to Leo, biting my lip as I looked out into the forest around us. The sun had just set in the sky and the sound of crickets and owls were deafening.

"When?" Leo whispered to me, looking at the ground.

"Anytime, really." I replied.

"We should leave." Leo told me urgently. "If your dad had to call you down than this must be pretty bad."

I nodded. "I know. I just... I don't want to leave them here."

Leo had a sympathetic gleam in his eyes. "I know, Rae, but we don't want them getting involved."

"Involved with what?" Seth asked, stepping out of the house by himself.

Leo and I shared a look. The pack doesn't understand how bad a person or even monster must've been to get sent to Tartarus after death. Only the worst of the worst, the scum of the earth went to Tartarus. They could get seriously hurt not knowing how to fight them. Why didn't I take the time to teach them how to fight my kind of monsters?

 _Stupid stupid stupid-_

"Nothing." I said, shaking my head.

Leo gave me a questioning look, but didn't say anything to object. Paul stepped out of the house, looking around anxiously until his brown eyes landed on me. He seemed to relax just the smallest of fractions before racing over me.

His hands went to my waist and mine rested on his chest. _He's not wearing a shirt... is it okay for me to put my hands here?_

"Are you okay?" Paul asked me urgently, gazing over my face to look for any minor to major injuries.

"I'm a little banged up," I admitted, "But Sue fixed me up."

Paul turned to give the woman a thankful smile. He looked back at me with a quirky smile, making my heart skip a beat. "I'm so glad you're okay."

My heart melted. "Me too, Paul. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he sighed, his nose dipping down into my hair. "I'm doing pretty good right now, just worried about Jacob, he's pretty hurt, Raven."

"And Dr. Fang will come and fix him up, Paul, he'll be better by the end of the night." I reassured him, raking my fingers through his hair. "Jacob is strong, he's a fighter. He'll get through this."

Paul pulled back, nodding. "You're right."

"I always am." I replied softly, smirking. "Now go talk to Sam, I know you're dying for an update."

Paul smiled gratefully as he turned back to go in the house, leaving Seth, Leo, and myself out here by ourselves.

It was rather quiet for a few moments which included the three of us staring awkwardly at each other. The silence was interrupted by my phone ringing.

I took the device out of my pocket, finding out Tessa was the one calling me. I told the two boys, "It's Tess."

Leo nodded while Seth got this lovesick look in his eyes. I answered my phone, still looking at the young werewolf curiously.

"Hey Tess," I greeted casually. "What's up?"

"Raven?!" Tessa spike her voice shaky and filled with fright.

"Tessa?" I said slowly, my body freezing in place. "What's happening?"

Seth shot his head at me, his eyes turning into a dark brown. He was as stiff as I was, looking almost feral. Just like Paul when I talked to him about going to see the Cullens that night. Wait a minute...

"R-Raven," Tessa began, her voice cracking. "There's s-something here. In the house, I-I mean."

The spirit...

"Where? Where in the house?" I asked her, giving Leo a slight nod when he mouthed, "Spirit? At your place?"

"It's in your room!" Tessa frantically whispered, "it's just floating there by your bed! Like it's waiting for you or something."

"Tessa, are you outside my room right now?" My heart began to beat rapidly and I felt like I couldn't breathe as I waited for her to answer.

"Y-" her voice cut off, the line going dead with an eerie beep.

"Tessa? Tess - shit." I grumbled, shoving my phone into my pocket. "Useless thing!"

"Hey!" Leo protested. "I get that your angry but that doesn't mean you can blame the phone that I made for you!"

"We need to go." I held out my hand. "Like, now."

"Is Tessa in trouble?" Seth asked.

I looked at the ground, nodding. "The sprite I was talking about, the really dangerous one, it's at my house. And Tessa is there, alone."

"If she was in trouble, I would feel it." Seth shook his head, his eyes looking troubled.

"What do you mean, you would feel it?" I questioned, taking a step towards him threateningly.

Seth looked scared when he stared at me, probably for two totally different reasons. One of them being Tessa and for her safety, the other of me, as I was sorting a murderous glare.

"Did you imprint on my sister?" I seethed, hoping I was jumping to a conclusion.

If Seth was wearing a shirt, I bet he would've been pulling at the collar of it right about now. "If I said yes, what would you do to me?"

"I am going to shove Isolde so far up-" I began, summoning my sword to point it at the shapeshifter. I was stopped by Leo, who grabbed my arm.

I swiftly turned back to glare at him also. Leo looked me straight in the eye, not looking too dazed at the moment. "This isn't the time."

I huffed, but he was right. My sister was in trouble and here I was, getting ready to stab a wolf because he's in love with said sister now. She's only fifteen! She doesn't need true love this early in life! She's not old enough for a boyfriend yet!

"Leo's right." I said quietly. "We have to go."

"I'm coming with you." Seth stayed just as Leo grabbed my shoulder so we could shadow travel. Luckily it was dark enough outside to shadow travel pretty much anywhere in La Push, making it easier to get to my sister.

Leo and I shared a look before Leo nodded. "Fine. You hitching a ride with us, or...?"

Seth shook his head, "I'll meet you there. I saw what that did to Bella."

I cracked a smile. "See ya there, pup."

Seth disappeared off into the woods and Leo and I shadow traveled out of the Black property just in time to miss the pack exit the house.

"Now where did they go?" Embry asked in an exasperated tone.


End file.
